Gemini Dream
by superloudean
Summary: The Winchester family has another member.Dean's twin sister to be exact but she is presumed dead. But why did John Winchester sent her away? Why he told his boys that she was dead? Why people think she is crazy? and how is Castiel involved? NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! :) Are you excited? I am…I really can't wait for you to read it! I hope it gets the same love as my previous story, A hunter's angels (I still have things planned out for that fic don't worry ;P)

So this story is more like my own version of the seasons. Starts in Season 1 Episode 2 Wendigo. But I will not copy the episodes. Of course certain episodes must be written, again in my version ;) If you want to see any certain episodes just tell me! I have no problem in writing them :)

It may start in season 1 but you are going to see the angel storyline, which means that yes Castiel will appear! Not from the beginning but…have patience. If you know my style of writing, you know what to expect ;) Lots of humor, drama, angst and cliffhangers ;)

As you can see I've named the story 'Gemini Dream' which is a song by the Moody Blues. Hope you like the title :)

Uh…I don't know what else to say. This first chapter is a prologue of sorts, the first and last chapter written in John's POV. Hope you stick with me throughout this story and needless to say that I own absolutely nothing! Nothing at all…which is sad

So I present you the first chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My name is John Winchester and I just killed my little girl. No, not like that. I guess I have to explain what happened from the very beginning or how I like to call it, the beginning of the end

It all started when my wife, my Mary, was murdered by the yellow eyed demon. Of course I didn't know that then and I wish I'd never found out what really happened that night. Damn me, damn my curiosity and damn Missouri

The one thing I was grateful about was that my kids were very young when their mother died. Especially little Sammy who was only 6 months old. They couldn't remember anything from that hideous night. But I'm not so sure about the twins, Dean and Louanna. There were many nights, after the fire, that both of them woke up screaming and sweating. They never said anything and I never asked

The twins were inseparable. They always used to go everywhere together. I still remember the time where I had to explain to them why the little girls and the little boys can't go together in the bathroom. Most awkward day of my life…well that and that one time I confused Louann with Dean. Not cool…

But I'm babbling

So, when the twins were at the age of 7, I took them out for shooting practice. They bullseyed the bottles every single time and of course I told them the truth about the monsters being real. Dean being the little man he was, was shocked at first but that was it. But I can't say the same about Louann. Sometimes I used to forget that she was the baby girl of the family. When I told her the truth she locked herself in the bathroom for two days. Eventually she came out of the bathroom and that because she said that she was hurting not being with her twin all that time.

The following events will be forever stuck in my head. I keep replaying the scene like it was yesterday

_*that night*_

"_Daddy! Dean ate the last piece of pie" 7 year old Louann complained. She was pouting and had her arms crossed over her chest_

"_Tough luck Lou" 7 year old Dean said while chewing the last bite of his pie_

"_Daaaady!"_

"_There's nothing I can do sweetheart if your brother has already eaten the pie" John said while he was making Sam's food_

"_Ha ha" Dean laughed and grinned_

"_Dean you shouldn't have eaten all the pie without saving some for your sister. That's why after I'm done feeding Sammy…"_

"_I can eat by myself daddy, look" 3 year old Sammy said and took a spoon and guided it in his mouth. John laughed and shook his head_

"_Ok big boy, I won't feed you. So, I'm going out to buy some more pie and this time Dean you don't get to have any"_

"_But dad…" Dean cried_

"_No Dean!"_

"_Yes sir" the boy mumbled and pouted. After John gave the usual instructions about salting the room, he left_

_Louann approached Dean and took his hand into hers_

"_Don't worry Dean I'll save you some pie" she said and smiled. Dean grinned widely "Thank Lou, you are the best" he said and suddenly the both heard a thud_

"_Oh uh…" Sammy mumbled "I dlopped my plate" he said as he had a difficult time with pronouncing the 'r'. As soon he talked the twins started laughing_

"_Don't laugh! Help me!" Sammy said and looked at them with those puppy eyes_

"_Don't worry Sammy" Louann said as he scooped the plate from the floor_

"_We'll always be there for you" Dean finished and patted Sammy on the head_

_Meanwhile, John was on his way back from the store when he suddenly felt like he was being followed. He stopped and slowly went to reach for his gun_

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you John" the voice said. John did grab his gun and turned around to face the threat_

"_I'm not a threat John Winchester. I'm here to help you" the stranger said_

"_Yeah right. Who are you?" John said pointing the gun at him and dropping the pie down_

"_My name is Zachariah" he said and put his hand in his pants pockets_

"_Ok…what are you?" John asked_

"_I'm an angel of the lord John. And I'm here to warn you"_

"_An angel?" John asked in disbelief "Ok…is the unicorn going to show up now or after the Easter bunny?" John said and Zachariah laughed_

"_Oh you Winchesters always with the sarcasm. Why it's so hard to believe John? Good does exist"_

"_Oh yeah? Let's say I believe you. Where the hell were you when the demon bastard was killing my wife?"_

"_We can't be everywhere John"_

"_Just walk away before I shoot you in the brain" John threatened_

"_Still you think I'm no angel?" Zachariah said and took a step back. Thunder echoed in the parking lot and suddenly in the shadows, John could see his…wings_

"_No way…" he breathed as he let his gun down slowly_

"_I'm an angel John. And God send me to warn you about your daughter"_

"_What about Louann?"_

"_She has to die" Zachariah said_

"_WHAT?" John yelled _

"_She will be the death of your sons John"_

"_B-but…she loves her brothers" said John still stunned from what the angel told him_

"_I'm sorry John. Either you do it or we will"_

"_Just hold on a damn minute! You are saying that if I don't kill my child you will?" he said and Zachariah nodded "Isn't there anything else I can do?" John asked and looked at the ground. Too bad cause if he was looking the angel he would see the sinister smile on his lips_

"_Actually there is…"_

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later John, after his talk with the angel, walked inside the motel room. All three kids were watching Thundercats on the television<em>

"_Hey daddy" Louann greeted her father "Where is the pie?"_

"_Um…uh they were out of pies. Um…Louann, what do you say you and I go and get some ice-cream for all of you?" John said and the kids cheered_

"_Yay ice-cleam" Sammy giggled_

"_Come on Louann, let's go" John said_

"_Can I come too dad?" Dean asked_

"_I'm sorry champ but you have to stay and watch Sammy"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts Dean. You stay here"_

"_Yes sir" Dean mumbled and went to sit again next to his brother. Louann gave Sammy a kiss on the forehead and hugged Dean really tight_

"_I'll get you your favorite Dean"_

"_Chocolate with extra chocolate fudge and chocolate syrup?" Dean said_

"_You know it bro! I love you Dean"_

"_I love you too Lou"_

"_Well then I love you three" Louann said and grinned "Aaaand I love you as well my favorite Sammy boy" she said to the youngest who grinned_

"_Louann! Now!" John barked and within seconds they were out of the room and into the impala_

_John started the engine and they were off, little Louann smiling despite the ugly feeling in her stomach_

"_Daddy? The ice-cream store is the other way" Louann said and John gripped the wheel tight. But he didn't say anything_

"_Daddy?" she tried again but nothing_

"_We are not getting any ice-cream are we?" Louanna asked and once again silence filled the car_

_After 2 hours of driving, John reached his destination. Louann couldn't understand where they were. John got out of the car and Louann followed him. She saw him talking to a young couple_

"_You are the one Zachariah talked about?" the man asked and John nodded_

"_Are you going to take care of her?"_

"_Don't worry Mr. Winchester. Little Louanna will be just perfect. She will get along fine with our other foster children" the woman said as the man grabbed Louann's suitcase_

"_Daddy?" Louann said and John turned around_

"_I'm so sorry baby girl"_

"_Why are you leaving me here? I want to go home with you! With Sam and Dean!"_

"_I can't do that hunny" John replied_

"_Why daddy?" Louann asked crying "I want Dean! Where's is Dean?" she sobbed_

"_I'm sorry baby" John said and went to leave. Louann went to follow him but the woman stopped her_

"_DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

"_I'm so sorry" John said, tears ready to fall_

"_NO! DEAN? I WANT DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU DEAN?" Louann screamed_

"_I'm doing this for you own good baby girl!" John said and started the engine. As soon as he did that Louann stopped crying_

"_Listen to your father Louann" the woman said and the following words shuttered John Winchester's heart_

"_I have no father"_

Those 4 little words broke my heart. But I couldn't blame her. She had every right to hate me. I will never forgive myself for that but at least I'll know that she is in good hands and most important…alive. Zachariah guaranteed that she will be fine as long as her brothers think of her as dead. And for the second time that night I had to break two more hearts. I had to tell them that their sister was gone. I had to tell Sammy that she was with their mother in Heaven. I had to tell Dean that he would be sleeping alone that night and all the following nights.

I had to tell Dean that his other half was dead

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the first chapter! Bet you have lots of questions huh? Don't worry, things will clear out!<p>

So…should I continue this story? Please leave you review! I need your encouragement! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I'm back with the second chapter! *grins* I'm SO glad that you liked the first chapter and you want me to continue this story! It really means a lot! I'd like to send some special thankies to _Bobadoo,__Lady Wesker, kishe, Adorereading, MeliaAlexander, scarhead8, nadiadino23, Mistiquesbest, The Tuneless Siren, weedom, Pokadot Queen95, celeste301, supercharmed89 _and_ Breean_ for their amazing reviews! You ROCK! :D

Now with no further due, I present you the next chapter!

_Warning: Mild Child Abuse_

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Maybe we left Stanford too soon Dean" 22 year old Sam Winchester told his big brother. They were currently in the car, searching for their father, John Winchester

"We stayed and searched the place for 3 days Sam. I told you, If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica…" Dean started

"…we have to find dad first" Sam finished and looking at the map on his lap "This…can't be right"

"What?" Dean asked

"I traced the coordinates dad sent us and they lead to Black Water Ridge. Man it's the middle of nowhere" Sam complained

"Dad is never wrong Sammy"

"It's Sam" Sam corrected his brother pouting and folded the map. He opened the glove compartment to put the map inside but at that moment an old photograph feel out. Sam caught it in his hands and stare at it with a sad look on his face

"Dean look" Sam said and handed the picture at Dean, who placed it the middle of his steering wheel. He smiled sadly "It's me, you, dad and Lou. Uh…I think we were at Pastor Jim's house" Dean explained as he felt his eyes burning from unshed tears. Sam grabbed the picture and turned it the other way "Sammy 2 years old, Twins 6 years old" Sam quoted "You really were inseparable" he said looking at the picture. John had little Sammy on his back and on his left you could see Louann and Dean grinning and hugging very tightly

"Yeah…we were" Dean answered and Sam could sense and well…see his discomfort

"I'm sorry man I didn't want to pry" Sam said and shoved the picture back, along with the map

"Nah…its cool" he said and then chuckled "She was really something"

"Too bad I can't remember her" Sam confessed

"Well you were only three when she…uh…when dad told us that…you know"

"He never did tell us how exactly she, uh…passed" Sam commented and Dean tightened the grip on the wheel "Yeah, he never gave us a straight answer" Dean said and after that the car filled with silence. Neither brother made a comment

"I wonder how things would be if Lou was alive" Dean said mostly to himself and absentmindedly he rubbed his chest, right where his heart was

'_Still hurts…I miss you sis'_

* * *

><p>"Earth to Louann, earth to Louann, you copy?" a young girls voice echoed in the room, as she waved a hand in front of her friends face<p>

"Shut up…" Louann answered and slapped her friend's hand away and continued looking out of the window

"Thinking about your brother's again?" she asked and Louann gave her a small smile

"Always Wendy" she answered "I miss them so much. You can say that I still have hope that they will come for me"

"But Louann…you heard what dad said. They are dead"

"NO!" Louann snapped at her "Sorry…I just, refuse to believe that they are dead. No offence but I don't exactly trust what Bill says" she said and looked down at her hands. Bill was Wendy's biological father and foster father to 4 more children including Louann, which was now 26 years old

"It still beats me why you didn't go after them. You still can! You are twenty freakin six years old!" Wendy said to her

"Oh trust me i had everything planned out. One day after my 18th birthday I would take my crap and run out of this hellhole once and for all"

"What changed?" Wendy asked

"Little William"

* * *

><p><em>Today was Louann's 18<em>_th__ birthday. And in only 24 hours from now, she would leave this god forsaken house. Oh how wrong she was…_

_She was climbing down the stairs to reach the kitchen because she was thirsty but a loud thud made her stop dead in her tracks_

"_What the fuck did you?" she heard her foster dad's voice and right after she heard someone whimpering. A little boy "I told you I won't tolerate it!" he yelled once again and this time she heard a louder thud. Like something was thrown and then…crying_

_She run in the kitchen and what she saw made her sick to the stomach. On the floor were pieces of what seemed like a broken mug, accompanied with some splatters of blood. Her eyes finally rested on the small figure that was curled down the table, rocking back and forth and crying. She recognized the boy. It was William and he was only 3 years old. His little hands were covered in blood as he was trying to cover his bloody face_

"_That'll teach you to wet your bed you little freak!" Bill shouted once again and when he turned around he came face to face with Louann "Anything you want to say?" he barked at her and Louann knowing him she just shook her head "No sir" she said and Bill, satisfied walked right passed her and left the room. She quickly ran towards the table and tried to soothe little William_

"_Hey hey Will is just me Lou ok? I won't hurt you" she said softly and gently pried his tiny hands off his face. She gasped in surprised when she saw that Will had an ugly cut, starting from his eyebrow, moving right across his nose and under his eye and ending just below his jaw. That would definitely leave a scar, she thought_

"_Hunny we have to get that cut cleaned ok?" she told him_

"_Don't leave me" Will whispered with his little voice_

"_What?" she asked him gently_

"_Stay…" he whispered again, his big blue teary eyes staring right into her soul. She couldn't say no to him. And she would be damned if she let Will or any of the other kids get hurt again by Bill_

"_Ok buddy…I'll stay__"_

* * *

><p>"That's what happened" Louann finished narrating her story to Wendy<p>

"Where the hell was i?"

"Sleepover I think. Now you see why I can't leave?" she asked and Wendy nodded

"I'm guessing that's also why you take the blame for the kid's misbehaving" she said and Louann smirked "Yap" she answered popping the 'p'

"You are really something you know that?" Wendy told Louann, while chuckling

"I've been told dear" she replied grinning "And where is father dearest?"

"Where else? At work" Wendy replied. Bill was a police officer. Everybody in the town of Black Water Ridge respected him or rather feared him. Everybody knew more or less what was happening but they never admitted it. They didn't want to believe it themselves actually…

Bill being a police officer was a curse. He was in charge and everybody believed him. Louann learnt that the hard away when one time at the age of 10 sneaked out of the house, while Bill was hosting a big party at his house. She went to the police and told them about Bill hitting her and all the kids in the house. They laughed in her face and called her crazy. Then two police officers returned Louann at the house and they told everyone at the party, what she told them. Of course history repeat itself and everyone laughed. Bill also laughed at the 10 year old and 'admitted' to everyone that his beloved foster daughter had mental problems. Since that fateful day everyone in town calls her 'Crazy Lou'

"Jenna?" Louann asked Wendy. Jenna was Bill's wife and the foster mother. Someone would think that she would be nice to her foster kids but no. She was just as mean as Bill

"Out shopping I think"

"Of course" Louann answered with a sigh and a shake of her head. Then her gaze lingered at the sleeping forms of the 4 kids. The room they were staying was actually two big rooms separated and connected with a door, which Louann always insisted on being kept open. At the one double bed was sleeping Elena and Val, ages 12 and 14 and right across from them were two single beds, which were occupied by William, now 11 years old and Shawn the smallest of the group, only 5 years old. Louann and Wendy were sharing the other half of the room

Louann sighed and turned to look outside of the window again. She wouldn't let the kids get hurt again. Not if it was up to her, which it was. No matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes, she will find a way to leave this house and find her brothers…

* * *

><p>I know it's a little slow at the beginning but don't worry! As you realized Louann lives in Black Water Ridge and that's where Sam and Dean are going! ;) So the reunion is only few chapters away!<p>

Also in chapter 4 or 5 we get to see how Castiel is involved in this story! Excited? :D

Oh another thing…what episodes from Season 1 would you like me to rewrite?

Hope you really liked the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! They are like chocolate to me! :D Mmm…chocolate….*runs to buy chocolate*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey gang! :) Hope you are having an awesome time! Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this story! It really means the world to me! and thank you for the kind words towards me! You make me blush ^_^ Special thankies to _Lady Wesker, MeliaAlexander, Bobadoo, Breean, The Tuneless Siren, Kyla Catrina, nadiadino23, celeste301, EvilAngelTeamGabe, MaryOnTheGo _and_ supercharmed89_ for their amazing reviews! Love ya guys! *hugs* Also thank you to everyone who alerted this fic :)

Remember I own nothing! Here is the next chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next day Louann went to the adjacent room to see if the kids were ready for school

"Are you ready champs?" she asked all 4 children

"Yes" answered cheerfully Elena, Val and Shawn while William replied with a loud 'No'. Louann frowned, anticipating that reaction from him

"Oh come on Will. It will be fun" Louann tried

"Yeah, you keep saying that every year and it never changes" William said and Louann knew why he didn't like going to school. The other children picked on him, because of the scar on his face

"Sweetie I know it's hard but don't give those kids the pleasure that they have beaten you" Louann said and kneeled down in front of him "I say you go today, face those jerks all cocky and mighty and laugh in their face. Besides" she said and traced the scar "…that scar is so badass. The girls will be all over you" Louann said and William laughed "I'll do this. Thanks Louann" Will said and gave her a tight hug

"That's my boy" Louann said and looked over at little Shawn, who had his thinking face on. It was many times that Louann saw Sammy in him

"What's the matter Shawn?"

"Nothing" he replied, obviously still thinking

"Come on buddy! You know you can tell me everything" Louann said and Shawn looked up to her

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Go ahead"

"What is Son of a Bitch?" Shawn asked and stared at Louann, whose eyes were wide in surprise "Uh…where did you heard that Shawn?" she asked

"I heard Val talking on the phone" Shawn said and Louann looked over at Val who was smirking "What?" she said "Not my fault that the baby was eavesdropping"

"Val what have I told you? You have to watch your mouth around the kids" Louann said to Val who rolled her eyes "Whatever, like they don't hear it from Bill or Jenna. I'm going to wait downstairs" Val said and left the room, closing the door with a thud behind her. Louann run a hand through her dark, dirty blonde hair

"Damn puberty" she mumbled "Elena be an angel and go grab my car keys" she asked

"Sure" Elena answered "Where are they?"

"Nightstand" she said and turned to look Shawn

"What is Son of a Bitch?" he asked again

"Uh…you see Shawn, the…beach, you know the beach where we go to the summer right?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, the beach has a…child. A son"

"The beach has a baby?" Shawn asked, raising his eyebrows and Louann nodded "Does the baby have a name?" Shawn asked

"Uh…of course! You see it's…Sea! Cause the son of the beach is the sea!" Louann blurted _'What the hell am I saying?'_ she thought

"Ah! I get it now!" Shawn exclaimed

"You do?" she asked

"Yeah! Because Val was saying that the son of a beach was hot" Shawn said and Louann's eyes widened again "She meant that the sea was hot" Shawn said and clapped his hands "Yay I'm so smart" he said and grinned

Louann decided not to continue this because honestly it was very uncomfortable "Let's go downstairs, shall we?" she said and grabbed Shawn's little hand. She turned around and saw Elena standing there. She was red and she had tears in her eyes, trying not to laugh. Louann glared at her

"Not a word"

* * *

><p>After dropping the kids at school, Louann stopped before heading home to grab a coffee to go. She walked in and headed to the counter<p>

"Coffee black, please" she said and the man behind the counter, turned to look at her with a grin on his face

"Well isn't Miss Crazy Lou herself. Tell the Easter Bunny I say howdy!" the man said and laughed

"Ok Donald I'll let him know. Also you have a message from Santa. He told me that he couldn't send a new face for you, so you are stuck with your fugly shit you have on now" Louann told him a smiled. They were saying that she was crazy? Then she'd act like one. Donald's smile fell as a few customers laughed

"If you weren't living under Bill's roof, I'd punch you so hard you'd see stars" Donald said and handed her the coffee. Louann smiled and pay for the coffee

"Aww…don't be grumpy Donald. Here Santa did sent you something" Louann said and pretended she was searching her bag. She then eased her hand out of the bag and gave him the finger, grinning. She grabbed the coffee and walked out of the shop, leaving a fuming Donald behind

If she had stayed a few minutes extra she would have noticed a familiar black impala pulling into the parking lot

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Louann had returned home. From the moment she stepped in she faced an angry looking Bill<p>

"Where the hell were you?" he barked at her

"I dropped the kids to school sir" she replied, not being in mood to wise answer him

"So you didn't stop at Donald's café, right?" Bill said and her eyes widened '_That bastard must have told him everything'_

"I did. I grabbed a coffee to go, is that a crime…_sir?"_ Louann said and regretted her attitude. She couldn't help it. Bill stepped forward and tightly grabbed her hand

"No, but you ass talking my friends is!" he yelled in her face "You think you are being funny bitch?"

'_No Louann don't answer, don't answer, don't ans…' "_Actually I think I'm adorable" '_Oops…damn my big mouth'_

In a blink of an eye, Bill's fist connected with Louann's face, making her stumble back "You are going to regret it!" Bill threatened but his wife's voice stopped him

"In the name of God Bill what are you doing? I told you a million times. No hitting the face! It's not easy to cover" Jenna said and put her hands on other side of her waist

"I'm sorry cupcake" Bill said and then kneed Louann hard in her ribs. That made her fall down and groan in pain. Bill then turned around and grinned at his wife, who smiled "Much better" she said and at that moment the bell rang "Get up and open the door. It must be Tom" Bill said and he and Jenna disappeared in the kitchen

Louann stoop up and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her face and ribs. She dusted herself and went to open the door

"Hey Tom" Louann greeted the man at the door

"Nice to see you Louann, may I come in?" he asked and she nodded "Of course". Tom was Bill's partner in the force. He was tall with dark hair and had beautiful eyes. He was always so kind to her and you can say that through the years Louann developed a crush on him. Too bad he was working with Bill

"What brings you here Tom?" Louann asked and tried to cover the forming bruise on her cheek with her hair

"We are going with the guys from the station for lunch and later we are going to hit Jim's bar" Tom said

"Never had you as a bar person Tom" she said and chuckled lightly

"I am not, but beats staying alone at home" he said and shrugged

"I guess…um, Bill will be here any minute now" Louann said and moved her head to look towards the kitchen

"Whoa…what happened?" Tom asked as he saw the forming bruise on her cheek

"Nothing really. Just me being clumsy" she said and fake laughed

"Maybe too clumsy. Louann…it seems that every moment I see you, you are either with bruises or something broken. What gives?" Tom asked and moved closer.

Louann took a step back "I told you. I'm really clumsy Tom. Nothing more" she said but her eyes let on more

"You know you can talk to me right? That's what friends are for"

"I know Tom thanks"

"I mean it Louann. I am not afraid of Bill" he said and she stared at him

"I don't know what you mean, Tom" she said. But the truth was that she understood him perfectly

"Heeey buddy!" Bill's said

"Hey Bill" Tom also greeted "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Bill said and went to grab his coat "Be safe now sweetie. I won't be gone long" Bill said to Louann and gave her a hug '_I will not throw up, I will not throw up…"_ she kept saying in her mind and managed a small smile "Will do" she said and she noticed Tom staring her

"And no more fights with carpet ok?" Bill said and laughed "She can be really clumsy" he turned to Tom, who nodded without saying anything

"Ok let's go" Bill said and slapped Tom playfully on the shoulder "Goodbye" he said to Louann and they left the house. She closed her eyes and shivered, thinking Bill hugging her

"I need a bath. Now"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the chapter! :) Hope you really liked it!<p>

In the next chapter Louann meets one of the brothers. Any guesses? I know you are craving for the reunion but patience is a virtue ;) But it won't take long! I swear!

Also according to your reviews the episodes I'm def going to re-write are Wendigo, Phantom Traveler, Bloody Mary, Faith and Scarecrow. If you want to add an eppy to the list just tell me :)

Reviews and comments are always welcomed! :D

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey gang! I'd like to thank you so much for your support! It really means everything to me! :) I wanted to update sooner, but Fanfiction was mean to me ( there was something wrong with the Document manager) I'd like to send my special thankies to _Bobadoo, Lady Wesker, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Mistiquesbest, IlaunaDespain, Breean, MeliaAlexander, Pokadot Queen95, skiing Pelican, The Tuneless Siren, nadiadino23, supercharmed89, celeste301 _and_ xxjempa1112luvSPNxx_ for their AMAZING reviews and their kind words! ^_^ Thanks guys! *sends love*

Now this chapter is officially the start of 'Wendigo' Hope you'll really enjoy it! I'll try and make it different

I own nothing (which is actually really depressing…)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now Sing my song, I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl On my way, I've been this way ten years to the day Ramble on, gotta find the queen of all my dreams Got no time to for spreadin' roots, the time has come to be gone And though our health we drank a thousand times_

_it's time to ramble on_

Led Zeppelin's 'Ramble on' echoed in the room and Louann fought the urge to let her cell ring just to hear the rest of the song. Eventually she answered it

"Hello?" she answered

"_Hey Louann"_ her friend and neighbor said

"Hey Hailey. What's up?"

"_Uh just the usual. I actually want a favor"_

"Of course. Shoot"

"_I want to go down to the Ranger Station. Can you keep an eye on Ben?"_

"Of course Hails but isn't Ben a little old for babysitting?"

"_I know but-"_ Hailey took a big gasp of breath _"we are worried about Tommy and I don't want to leave him alone"_

"Say no more. I'm coming over" she said and closed her phone. She rushed to get ready and within minutes she was out of the door, unaware of the blue eyes following her every move

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Louann had gone to the Collins household. It wouldn't take Hailey long she guessed<p>

"Hey Ben want something to eat?" Louann asked

"I don't need babysitting" he answered

Louann frowned "Ok…you can starve if you want to" she shrugging and went to sit opposite of Ben on the table

"Sorry" Ben mumbled "Is just…Tommy. I'm worried" he said and Louann softened

"I'm sure Tommy is just fine Ben. No need to worry"

"You don't understand he always checks in. Everyday!" Ben said and turned his eyes on his laptop

"What are you watching?"

"Tommy's latest video" Ben said "I've seen it like 50 times"

Louann got up and went to stand behind Ben. She leaned over his shoulder to see the video. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat when she saw something

"Oh my god" she whispered but Ben had heard her

"What is it?" he asked

"Uh…nothing. I forgot to switch the toaster off. Be right back" she said and run towards the kitchen. She had lied of course. The reason for all this was the video and what she saw in it. A normal person wouldn't see the shadow moving behind Hailey's and Ben's brother. She wasn't trained but she knew about the supernatural and the monsters in the closet. Tommy was in some serious shit

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Dean, dad's not here!" Sam yelled at his brother who sighed and ran a hand through his hair<p>

"I know Sam. I'm not blind" Dean answered and threw his jacket on the bed. They had just returned from talking with the head ranger. Apparently some Hailey chick had done the same

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked

"You know Dean maybe this is just a hoax. We can't blame every death on supernatural" Sam said and Dean laughed

"Seriously Sammy? When has dad ever sent us to a hoax hunt, huh?"

"I'm just saying! It all leads to a bear dude. And the name is Sam"

"Well maybe it's a GhostBear or a VampireBear or better…a WerewolfBear" Dean said grinning

"That's stupid"

"It is not! It could be a movie someday"

"Yeah… 'VampireBear: The Movie' real classy" Sam mocked and smirked

"Shut up. So what do we do? Go and talk to this Hailey chick?"

"Yeah but we really need to do some background check on the town and the deaths. You know the usual stuff"

"Ok you go do the nerdy work, I'll go and talk to the possible hot chick" Dean said smirking and put his jacket on

"Whoa, whoa dude! Why should I go to the library?" Sam asked

"Because you are the geek brother and I'm the hot brother. Simple math Sammy"

"No. We do this the old fashion way" Sam said and put his fist on his open palm

"Oh come one! Rock, paper, scissors? What are we five?" Dean said but Sam was persistent "Fine" he finally said and did the same with Sam

"One, two three" the both said "DAMN IT!" Dean cursed as he lost once again

"Oh Dean! Always with the scissors" Sam laughed in victory "Have fun in the library" Sam said an he walked out of the room

"Bitch…" Dean shouted and pouted. Suddenly his phone went off. It was Sam

"_I heard that…Jerk"_

* * *

><p>One hour later Hailey had returned from the station rather disappointed. The ranger told her what the police had. Her brother had filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it was not exactly a missing person's case. If only they knew<p>

Hailey invited Louann to stay over for lunch and they were setting the table when they heard a knock on the door. The girls shared a look and Hailey went to answer the door. She opened the door only to come face to face with a very tall young man, with shaggy brown hair

"Hi. You must be Hailey Collins. My name is…Samuel Cole and I'm a ranger with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent me over. He wanted me to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy" he said and Hailey hesitated

"Let me see some ID" she says and Sam pulls out his fake ID and shows it to her. After some seconds of staring at the ID, she gave It back "Come on in ranger" she said and Sam stepped inside the room. He saw a young boy sitting by the table and a woman, probably in her mid twenties _'She seems so familiar'_ he thought

"So Hailey… if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" he asked and he saw the boy tense a little

"He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now" Hailey said as she put a bowl on the table "He also has a satellite phone so no it's not due to bad signal" Hailey continued, guessing Sam's question. He smiled awkwardly "You said something about photos and videos. Can you show me?" Sam asked politely

"Sure give me a moment" Hailey said and Sam nodded. He looked over and caught the young woman staring at him

"Excuse me do I know you?" he suddenly asked her

Louann caught in surprise "Uh…I don't think so" she answered

"Who are you?" he asked

"Excuse me?"

"Uh I mean…do you know Tommy?" Sam corrected. He didn't want to freak her out

"Yeah. I live next door. He and Hailey are close friends of mine" she answered and couldn't shake that weird feeling away. Not bad weird, which was the weird thing

Sam pressed his lips together "Are you sure you haven't see me before, cause I really feel like I know you" _'Way to creep her out Sam'_ he thought

Louann stared at him for a moment "No. I'm sorry"

"Worst pick up line ever" Sam heard Ben mumble and he raised an eyebrow

"That's Tommy" suddenly Hailey says and Sam walked towards the laptop. She passed some pictures and stopped at the video. She pressed play

"_Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow_" Tommy's voice said in the video and Louann noticed the frown in the ranger's face. _'He saw the shadow'_ she thought

Sam looked up from the screen and noticed Louann staring at him again with a fascinating look on her face. He saw her look from the laptop to his eyes

'_She knows. Who the hell is she?'_ he thought

"Don't worry. We are going to find your brother. Me and my partner are heading to the camp site tomorrow"

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself"

"WHAT?" Louann practically screamed "You can't do that! It's dangerous"

"I made my decision Louann. I'm going" Hailey said and at the mention of her name Sam froze

"That's your name?" he asked and Louann raised her eyebrows

"Uh…yeah, What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, nothing" he mumbled "I'll just leave now" he said and walked fast towards the door "Bye" he greeted and he was out of the house

* * *

><p>Sam was walking fast down the road. He kept thinking about the woman he met, which had his long gone sister's name<p>

"Just a coincidence" he mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But it wasn't just the name. It was the feeling he had that he knew her. And now that he thinks about it she did look like a female Dean

"Just a weird coincidence" he mumbled again. But then again…she definitely knew about the shadow thing. She knew about the paranormal

"Just a very weird coincidence" he said. _'That woman couldn't have been our Louann right? But of course not. She is dead. She can't be our sister' _he thought _'But then again dad never did tell us how she died. He never told us details. What if she's alive?'_

'_But that would mean that dad lied to us. He couldn't have lied about such a big thing right? Why would he want us to believe that our sister, his daughter is dead?'_

'_Ugh…maybe Dean is right and I'm overthinking things. It's probably nothing_'

"Yeah…it's nothing"

* * *

><p>Aw Sammy is confused hehe :P And some of you guessed correct that it was Sam the sibling Louann would meet. If it was Dean…well the mystery would end rather quickly! :P don't worry the full reunion is coming up. I don't want to rush things up, I want it to be just perfect :)<p>

I really hope you liked the chapter! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Also in the next chapter we learn where Castiel fits in the story ;) So…stay tuned :)

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy gang! :D I'm here with another update! It didn't take that long now did it? Yes I'm looking at you _MeliaAlexander _:P and also to answer your question no…I didn't apprentice under Crowley for torturing lessons :P (I'd like too though lol) I'd like thank you guys so much for all the alerts! Also special thankies to _Lady Wesker, The Tuneless Siren, supercharmed89, MeliaAlexander, Bobadoo, celeste301, acklesaddict, skiing Pelican, EvilAngelTeamGabe _and_ MaryOnTheGo_ for the amazing reviews! You are the reason I keep writing! ^_^ You ROCK!

I really hope you'll like this chapter! I own nothing…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Louann excused herself and left Hailey's house. Something bad was after Tommy and she had to do…something. She entered the house only to be greeted by Bill

"Hey sweetheart, you are just in time for lunch. Go wash your hands and come in the kitchen" Bill said and disappeared in the kitchen. Louann just stood there, her eyebrow raised _'Huh…we must have a guest'_ she thought. That was the only case where Bill was nice to her. So she did was she was told

Few minutes later she walked into the kitchen and saw the familiar faces of the douchebag duo, Val, Elena, William, Shawn and…Tom?

"Tom? What are you doing here?" she asked as she took the empty sit next to him

"Bill and Jenna were so kind to invite me over for lunch" Tom said politely

"Oh…yeah that sounds like them" she said and faked smiled. Tom missed the daggers Bill shot at her

"Ok enough talking, dig in!" Jenna said and everyone started putting food in their plates

After a minute of silence Bill spoke up "So Louann, where were you?"

"Over at Hailey's" she simply answered

"Wait…Hailey Collins?" Tom asked

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"She came by the department about her brother"

"Yeah, she is just worried about him" she said and shoved a fry in her mouth _'How attractive'_ she thought _'Ugh…someone forgot to salt the fries' _she thought again and grabbed the salt and moved to salt the main plate of fries. Just as she was ready to salt them, she felt the little bottle flying of her hands as someone slapped her hand away

"What are you stupid?" she heard Val screaming at her. Louann was stunned "What the heck Val?" she said and shot an apologetic smile at Tom

"What were you thinking? You know I don't like salt!" Val said

"Uh, it's just a little salt Val" Louann explained

"There is no need to pollute all the fries jerk! Just put in your own plate" Val said with a huff and resumed eating her food

'_Bitch'_ she thought as she sighed. She had lost her appetite "Excuse me" she said and got up from the table and walked fast outside of the house

* * *

><p>"Earth to Sam, earth to Sam, heeeeellooooooo Saaaaammyyyyyy!" Dean called to Sam as he waved a hand in front of his face<p>

"Sorry what?" Sam finally answered back

"Dude I've calling your name for ten minutes! What gives?" Dean asked as he started stretching

"Uh nothing man, I'm just thinking about the case" Sam lied "Uh…what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked as he saw his brother having his arms over his head and stretching from left to the right

"Can't a man exercise?" Dean asked while cocking his eyebrow

"Yeah…but not you" Sam laughed and surprisingly so did Dean

"Yeah you are right" he replied as he kept stretching "I don't know man, since yesterday I feel a dull pain in my ribs. Like someone kicked me hard"

"Really? Maybe you slept in a weird angle" Sam said shrugging

"Yeah I suppose. What did you learn from the Hailey chick?" he asked as he sat down on the bed

"She showed me a video her brother Tommy send and I saw something moving behind him. Fast"

"Like what? a shadow? And how fast?"

"Extremely fast!"

"Did you tell her to forward it to you?" Dean asked and Sam frowned "Actually no, I was in a hurry to leave"

"Why?"

"Uh…I had to…pee" Sam said and Dean stared at him "Of course you had. Ok listen, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936"

"So every twenty-three years, just like clockwork" Sam said impressed "See Dean? Going to the library isn't that bad"

Dean glared at him "Shut up"

"So what do we do next?" Sam asked

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive" Dean explained

"And I'm sure you know the name" Sam said and Dean grinned

"Of course I do. We'll go first thing after my beauty sleep" Dean said and lied down

"Do you believe Louann is alive?" suddenly Sam said that caused Dean to get up immediately "Ok, where did THAT came from?"

"Uh, I was just thinking. You know dad never told us how she…'died'" Sam said and made air quotations with his fingers

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that sh-she…" Dean stopped to take a deep breath "Dad would never lie to us about Lou"

"But Dean, what if he made a mistake, what if she's al-"

"DON'T!" Dean shouted "speak about her anymore" he said and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a thud, that made Sam flinch

He sighed. This would be a very long day

* * *

><p>Louann was leaning with her back against a nearby tree. She would sit down but her side had other plans. She didn't know how long she was out there<p>

"Hey…are you ok?" she heard a voice behind her. She turned around only to see Tom

"Yeah, sorry about lunch" she apologized

"No problem. It was rather…interesting" he admitted and chuckled

"If you say so" she said and pressed her lips into a thin line

"Something is troubling you" he said as a matter of fact. She looked at him

"Is that right ?" she joked

"You are changing the subject. Is it…Bill?"

"What? oh no, not this time" she whispered the last part and stretched a little to ease the pain in her ribs "Uh, it's really nothing Tom, thanks for asking" she said

Tom just nodded, knowing not to pressure anymore "Ok. I'll just leave now, I have work in a few hours" he said and shoved his hands in his pockets

"Ok Tom. Uh…thank you" she simply said and Tom flashed her a quick smile. He nodded and started walking down the street, leaving Louann leaning against the tree

But what Louann never saw is that Tom never left. He was standing in the corner and he was watching her

"Staring is a bad habit you know" a voice behind Tom said

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching you, watching that fine piece of…"

"Watch it"

"…of tree" the man said "What did you expect I was going to say?"

"Just leave" Tom said and sighed

"If he catches you" the man warned

"I'll be fine Gabriel"

"Castiel I'm just watching out for you. Oh sorry…its Tom now isn't it?" Gabriel mocked and made a chocolate bar appear

"It's only temporary. I had somehow to make her trust me" Cas said, his blues eyes still staring at the girl leaning against the tree

"If Zachariah catches you…man you are toasted" Gabriel said as he took a large bite of his chocolate

"But he won't find out. I have to help bring the Winchester children together. That's what _he_ told me. If we keep Dean and Louann Winchester separated, all hell will break loose"

"Exactly what dear Zachy wants" Gabriel said and wiped his chocolate covered fingers on Castiel's trenchcoat, with a huge grin on his face

"Gabriel that will…" Cas went to say but Gabriel had disappeared "…leave a stain" he finished and pouted. He took a deep breath and with a determined look on his angelic face he flew away

* * *

><p>*waits for reaction* Tada! Here is our dear Cas ^_^ Just fyi Cas didn't take another vessel, he is in Jimmy Novak's body! He just posed as Tom to get close to Louann…<p>

And I couldn't leave Gabriel outside of this story! I love him so much ^_^ and the one Cas referred to as '_he_' is NOT God. He will be revealed later on in the story.

Also in the next chapter Zachariah makes an appearance and I may or may not write the reunion scene. Hmmm….i don't know are you ready for it? :P

Looking forward to your comments and reviewwwwwws!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! *waves* Hope you are all having a wonderful time! :) I'd like to thank you so so so so much for all the love you are giving this story and for the kind words towards me! I can't stop grinning all the time! :D Special thankies to _Lady Wesker, MeliaAlexander, acklesaddict, celeste301, EvilAngelTeamGabe, 3Emma, Mistiquesbest, supercharmed89, The Tuneless Siren, scarhead8, Bobadoo, Breean, silk summit _and_ skiing Pelican_ for the amazing reviews! I seriously love you guys! *big hug*

Hope you really like this chapter! I own nothing at all, really…nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Val get your ass in the living room" Bill said angrily to the girl, after Tom left

"No" she answered and continued to chew loudly at a piece of gum

"I won't ask twice" Bill said and walked towards the living room. Val sighed and spitting the gum out into her hand and sticking it underneath the table, she followed Bill in the adjacent room

"Are you fucking stupid?" Bill screamed at her

"I'd watch your tone if I were you _human_" Val threatened and her eyes turned a solid black

"A human which is your superior!" Bill shouted again "Never forget that you black eyed whore" he said and Val took a step closer to him

"I could end you right now" she said

"Go ahead and try. I'd like to see you explain yourself to Zachariah" Bill said smirking as he saw the demon frowning and taking a step back

"Take it down you two" suddenly they heard Jenna's voice from the kitchen "the little trolls might hear ya" she said referring to the kids in the house

The demon snorted "Yeah, cause they haven't suspected anything"

"What do you mean?" Bill asked intrigued

"The human kids aren't so stupid. They keep wondering things…like, why hasn't their social worker visited all these years?"

"Huh…we should hire someone to pose as one. We can't let those suckers find out that this isn't really a foster house" Bill said thinking

"Yeah…they would be very disappointed to find out that the only reason they are here is to keep sweet Louann chained to this house" Val said grinning

"…yes! Their parents died for a noble cause" Bill said smiling "But never pull a stunt like the one today"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she said and rolled her eyes "Like you could do anything to hurt me" she mumbled

"Yes. But I could" both Val and Bill heard a voice behind them. They turned around only to come face to face with Zachariah himself

"I'm sorry sir" Val said and bowed in front of the angel. Zachariah looked both Bill and Val in disgust

"Where's the Winchester girl?" Zachariah asked

"Right outside" Bill said and out of nowhere he felt a white, sharp pain in his stomach. Soon enough he started coughing out blood

"Why?" he managed to whisper

"Never leave the Winchester girl unattended" Zachariah said angrily "I knew it was a bad idea to leave this at the hands of a filthy human and an even filthier demon"

"But she's right outside" Bill managed to say, but then he spitted even more blood

"You should know Bill that I'm really creative. So keep contradicting me and I'll take your stomach cancer I just gave you and turn into hmmm…" Zachariah said "Oh! How about I just cut your legs off? With a very blunt butcher knife? Dipped in salt? That will be fun. All I'll cut all _three_ of them" Zachariah continued and winked at him

"Uh…I'm sorry sir" Bill said and Zach smiled in victory. He snapped his fingers and all the blood and the pain was gone "I sense another angel here. Any weird movements?"

"No sir" both Val and Bill answered

"Huh, like you would notice. You wouldn't recognize another angel even if it was under your nose"

"Don't worry. We have everything under control" Val said

"You better. If she reconnects with her brothers my…our plans will be destroyed. She will change the whole history" Zach said and tilted his head towards the ceiling "Worst thing is that I don't sense the baboons. Someone is hiding their presence from me. I'll get to the bottom of this. Don't screw up or else…" he said and grinned as thunder echoed in the room and his wings appeared under the shadows. Leaving the human and the demon stunned, he disappeared

* * *

><p>*hours later*<p>

Dean and Sam Winchester were sleeping peacefully in their beds. This would be true is it was a fairytale but the Winchester's life was far from it

Sam couldn't sleep that night. He was tossing and turning, for once not because of Jessica and her gruesome death but because of the girl he met at Hailey's house. The girl that had the same name as their presumably dead sister. But what the younger Winchester didn't know was an angel staring at him. Not because Sam had his eyes closed but simply because Castiel remained invisible to the mortal eye

'_Wake up Sam'_ Castiel whispered to him and Sam's eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around the room only to find Dean snoring loudly in the next bed

He shook his head and lied down on his bed, hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling

"I should do something" Castiel said projecting that though into Sam's head

'_I should do something' _Sam thought

"I must make Dean understand that our sister is alive" Castiel said

'_I must make Dean understand that out sister is alive'_

"I have to go and talk to Louann now"

'_I have to go and talk to Louann now'_ Sam thought and quickly got up, dressed and walked out of the motel room carefully not to wake Dean. Castiel just stood there with a victory smile plastered on his lips

* * *

><p>Sam didn't know how he knew where the girl lived. He felt like someone had carved it in his mind. He parked the Impala in front of the house and with slow and steady steps he found himself in front of the door. He went to ring the bell but the voice in his head (he thought it was his conscious) stopped him<p>

'_Don't ring the bell. Just knock'_ Castiel whispered to him as he made sure earlier, with the same tactics he used on Sam, that Louann would be the one to answer the door. After taking a long breath, he knocked twice on the door and waited

5 minutes later the door opened only to reveal Louann

"What?" she muttered as she rubbed her eyes "Ranger? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, had to ask you some questions. Can you please follow me in the car?" Sam asked her and Louann raised an eyebrow "If you don't get of my property this instant I will call the police"

"Oh no, no, no please don't do that! I just have to talk to you" Sam said and used his puppy eyes to convince her

"Oh please stop that, you look like you are pooping" Louann said

"Really?"

"Uh yeah"

"Huh…well I'm sorry it came to this" Sam said

"To what?"

"This" Sam said and with a quick motion he took his gun from his waistband and connected it with Louann's forehead, knocking her down. Sam caught her falling body and carried her to the car

Castiel was watching the exchange with a perplexed expression on his face. He tilted his head on the right and spoke

"This wasn't like I pictured it"

* * *

><p>Sam tried to enter his motel room as quiet as possible, which was very hard to do since he was carrying a woman in his arms. He got in and suddenly the lights snapped open<p>

"Where the he-" Dean went to say but he didn't finish his sentence as he saw Sam holding a young woman in his arms "Explain. Now" Dean tried to say calmly

"Uh I can explain" Sam said and put Louann down on the couch "She's uh…sh-she's…" Sam stuttered

"Sam this is not the right way to get laid. Unless it's a fetish of yours, playing the rapist…"

"DEAN! No it's not a fetish" Sam said horrified

"Then what the hell is going on?" Dean asked angrily and at that moment Louann started to wake up

"Mmm, what the?" she mumbled her eyes slightly opening. She finally opened her eyes and examined the place. Hey eyes lingered on the 'ranger'

"You bastard!" she yelled "You hit me!" she said and she could see a form behind Sam

"Just hold on a minute" Sam said

"Oh I'm calling the police. You are going to make a nice bitch. Guys will be all over you" she said and she was surprised to hear a low chuckle "And who are you?" she asked

"I'm the brother of the bitch" Dean said coming to stand in front of Sam. The second he laid eyes on her, he felt a sting in his heart

"Next time keep your dog in a leash" she said and looked to see the man that stood in front of Sam. She didn't know why but she regretted standing up as she felt her legs disappearing

"Who are you?" Dean asked, craving to know the name that caused him to fell like this. But to his disappointment the girl in front of him never replied. But Sam did

"Her name is…Louann" Sam said and Dean snapped his head so fast towards Sam he felt dizzy

"What?"

"I'm not kidding"

"B-but…no! It's not possible" Dean whispered

"What are you talking about?" Louann asked and she thanked God she had her voice back. Sam looked at her

"How old are you?" Sam asked

"26" she answered and Dean closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing

"Birthday?"

"January 24, 1979" she answered as she could feel her heart beating like she ran a marathon

'_Coincidence. Just a coincidence. She can't be our Louann. She can't be my Lou'_ Dean thought as he took another big gasp of breath

"What's your last name?" Sam asked and Louann's eyes were locked at the other man

"None of your business" she replied

"Actually it is" Sam said

"Why is that?"

"Because…" Sam said and took a deep breath "Our names are Sam and Dean…Winchester. And I believe we are your brothers"

* * *

><p>Ohhh you must hate me so bad right now :P Oh come on admit it! You missed my cliffhangers :P *ducks to avoid flying object* hey who threw that? Well you are not getting it back *sticks tongue out*<p>

As you noticed the next chapter will be all about the reunion between the siblings ^_^ I'll do my best not to disappoint you!

Hope you liked the chapter and please hold your knives and guns until the next chapter :P I'd love to read your comments and reviewwwwwws

Till next chapter, take care and….peace :P

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, hey! How are you all today? Did you see the latest SPN episode? If they **** ***** I will fudging go Dean Winchester on their ass! Those who watched the eppy understood what I just said ;) And oh my! Latest chapter got so many reviews! I'd like to thank _Mistiquesbest, Lady Wesker, Breean, The Tuneless Siren, scarhead8, supercharmed89, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Bobadoo, MaryOnTheGo, MeliaAlexander, celeste301, lauren-babes101, IlaunaDespain, ThursdaysChild97, Amber, acklesaddict, FaithInCas, DeansBitch _and_ skiing Pelican _for their threatening though awesome reviews! :D

Now enough talk and more fanfiction! :D I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

THEN

_"What's your last name?" Sam asked and Louann's eyes were locked at the other man_

_"None of your business" she replied_

_"Actually it is" Sam said_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because…" Sam said and took a deep breath "Our names are Sam and Dean…Winchester. And I believe we are your brothers"_

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

"Wh-what?" she managed to say, as she felt that her heart would leap out of her chest at the mention of their names

"I'm sure now" Sam said as he could see clearly Dean in her "We are your brothers and you are our sister" Sam said and Dean closed his eyes. He tried to control his breathing but in vain. When he opened his eyes he saw green, teary eyes staring back

"…D-Dean?" Louann whispered, not trusting her voice to say it out loud. She took small and fragile steps towards Dean. When she was standing in front of him, she raised her hand and placed it over his cheek but she never touched him. It just lingered over his face. Dean closed his eyes once again wanting…needing to feel his sister's touch but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see here retrieving back

"No…no" she mumbled as she shook her head in denial "You can't be my…brothers. This is just a dream. A very _vivid _dream" she said while hugging herself

"No" Dean said "Not a dream" he continued now sure himself, that the young woman in front of him was indeed his sister. A sister he thought she was dead. A sister he missed every single day. A sister his younger brother didn't remember _'But he was the one that found her. The irony'_

"This is real" he continued "You are our Louann" he said and gestured to him and Sam "My Lou" he whispered but he knew she heard him

By now Louann had tears in her eyes. At the mention of her nickname, the one Dean gave her, the one his brother gave her, she felt the floor disappearing under her feet. And just like that…she was slowly falling down, her knees hitting hard the wooden floor

With tears streaming down her face, she put her hands on her lap and lowered her head

"F-for years" she started talking, her voice soft "I kept dreaming the day that you would come for me" she said and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "There were times where I woke up in the mornings and I could hear Dean asking for pie and little Sammy crying because da…John had woken him up. But it wasn't true. You weren't there. Why weren't you there?" she asked, tears staining her face. She closed her eyes trying to control the sob that was coming. That was when she felt warm and strong hands cupping her face. She opened them only to see green eyes staring back at her

Dean had kneeled down in front of her. He didn't say anything. He just cupped her face into his hands and gave her a small smile. His eyes were begging him to let the tears out. And for a moment he almost did. With his thump he wiped the tears that were nesting under her eyes and pushed a strand of hair that was covering her eyes, behind her ear

"I thought you hated me" he heard her and again he didn't say anything. He just kept stroking her face like he used to do when they were kids and Louann was sick or sad

"I thought you didn't want me. That's why you never came for me" she said, still the tears running free

"I never hated you" Dean softly at her. She looked up and stared at him

"Then why? Why you abandoned me? Why did you let me live in this hell house? Why didn't you come for me Dean? Why?" she said and started sobbing. She fell towards Dean, her head resting on the crook of his neck. Dean wrapped his arms around her, his heart breaking at the sight of his sister

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered at her and looked up to see Sam. He was sitting in a chair, watching the siblings interact with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to intrude at their moment. Dean nodded towards Sam. It was the 'thank you' nod that Sam understood and after wiping his eyes, he nodded back

"I wish I was there for you" Dean said to her

"I wish that too, but you are no Timelord" she said after wiping her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching a little. At the back Sam chuckled

"God knows how many times I prayed and I prayed and I prayed for you to come back for me" Louann said to him "But I guess He had other things in mind. He didn't care about one little girl's misery" she said and Dean could see it in her eyes. The pain, the hurt, the fear. She had suffered and he wasn't there to protect her

"I'm here now" Dean said and she smiled

"Yes you are" she said and it was her turn to explore Dean's face. She cupped his face, her fingers brushing over his eyebrows, eyes, nose and cheeks "Freckles" she whispered as she remembered a game they used to play

"You remember" Dean stated

"Of course. You won all the time. I was getting dizzy after freckle number 25" she said and smiled at the sound of Dean's laugh. But just then the laugh died and sadness filled the air

"I missed ya Dean" she said and looped her hands around Dean's neck, who welcomed the hug

"I missed ya too baby sis" he said and Louann laughed "We are twins you jerkface" she replied

"Yeah but I'm 3 seconds older"

"Only because you knew that the nurse would slap you on the ass" she said and she heard Sam laughing hard

"You know me so well" Dean replied with a smirk on his lips

"Always"

* * *

><p>Dean helped Louann back on her feet and with no hesitation she walked towards the spot Sam was sitting. Sam saw that she was coming his way and stood up shyly<p>

"Sammy" she whispered and once again tears threatened to fall

"Uh…hi" he waved and he was surprised when he received a bone crushing hug from his sister. He awkwardly hugged her back

"My god Sam, you've gotten taller" she exclaimed when they broke from the hug "You are like a freakin giraffe" she said and Dean laughed while Sam blushed

"Ah…thanks, I think so" he said and felt bad that he didn't share any memories with his sister

"Don't feel bad Sammy" she said as she was reading his mind "You were only 3 years old when…" she paused not knowing what to say "It's normal not to remember me"

"I'm sorry" Sam truly apologized and Louann gave him a sad smile

"Not your fault" she said and this time her eyes glimmered with anger "Not your fault"

"What happened?" Sam finally asked the question that was bugging him "We thought you were dead"

"WHAT?" Louann shouted "Dead?" she turned towards Dean "Dead?" she asked again

"Yeah…" Dean said trying to block that night "Dad told us that you died" he said. Louann never believed that he could hate her father even more. Buts she was wrong

"What happened Lou?" Dean asked gently. She knew that if she told Dean the truth it would break him. He loved their father so much and he would do anything for him

"I don't remember" she lied "A family found me and said that I was beaten pretty hard"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at the image of a hurt 7 year old Louann. She put a hand on his shoulder "It's all in the past now" she said and silence fileld the room

"Ok... what don't we all just go out and celebrate our reunion?" Sam suggested, trying to prevent Dean from getting his gun nad go in search of those who hurt his twin

"At…4 in the morning?" she questioned

"Yeah!" Sam said "I saw a diner few blocks from here. Those that stays open 24 hours"

"Ok I'm in" she said "Dean?"

"Fine" he said "I'm always in when it comes to food" he said and grabbed his jacket

"Uh…problem" Louann said

"What?" both Sam and Dean asked

"I'm in my PJ's and slippers"

"Oh…" the brothers said "Then I'll go and grab us something to eat" Sam proposed and the twins nodded

"Don't forget the pie" Dean said and pointed a finger at him. Louann laughed while Sam just rolled his eyes _'My brothers' _she thought

Too bad no one could see the angel in the corner smiling

* * *

><p>Soooooooooo? Did you like it? Sorry but I'm just so nervous about this chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint ya!<p>

I would really appreciate even you who just read the story, leave a review to tell me how this chapter was! It'll mean a lot to me!

So I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews! :D :D

Next chapter will have the actual Wendigo hunt (altered by me of course :P)

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello! Sorry for the not so fast update but I'm caught up in the middle of two uni papers. But I couldn't leave you waiting :) I'd like to thank you once again for all the alerts and favorites! Special thankies to _EvilAngelTeamGabe, celeste301, supercharmed89, GreekLia, skiing Pelican, MaryOnTheGo, Lady Wesker, Kyla Catrina, Bobadoo, acklesaddict, Breean, MeliaAlexander, scarhead8, The Tuneless Siren, ThursdaysChild97, Tessa and IlaunaDespain_ for their awesome reviews! You guys rock so hard! :D seriously! *hugs*

Also *ATTENSION DEAN PORN AHEAD* ok now that I have your attention…;) I'd like to give a shoutout to my friends Bobadoo newest fic called 'Fade'! If you are searching for a good story to read, especially a sister fic, that is the fic for you! :D So please give it a try and don't forget to leave a review! Reviews are fuel to us writers! :)

Also, If you are looking for Cas/oc 's stories 'My saving Grace' it's the place for you, by my friend Lady Wesker :)

And one last thing, if you visit my profile, you'll see a banner I made for this story! So please check it out and tell me if the choice for Louann was the correct one :)

Now on with the story! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Twenty minutes later, Sam was back with the food and drinks. He didn't know what to take for his sister; he shook his head at that thought and smiled, so he made a wild guess and brought her what he usually took for Dean. He was glad to see that he made the right choice but he was also disappointed that yet another sibling of his followed the junk food path

"Staring is not polite Sammy" Louann told him with a smirk

"Sorry" he mumbled and bowed his head. Dean laughed at that scene and turned towards his brother "You never let me call you Sammy" Dean said slightly pouting

"Only because you say it to annoy me"

"Oh come on! That's totally…yeah you are right" he said and grinned, making Louann laugh

"You two haven't changed at all" she admitted "Except Sam. What the hell do you eat dude? Little brothers should not be allowed to be taller than their older siblings! And strong! You knocked the wind out of me. Which reminds me" she said and put her plate aside on the table. She leaned towards Sam, who sat opposite of her and put her elbows on her knees "Baby brother or not, if you ever knock me out again, I'll chop your gigantic legs off and shove them so high up your ass, that you will coughing your toes for a week. Comprende?" she finished and smiled sweetly at him

Sam's eyes widened at her threat and like Dean, he knew that she meant every word of it. _Every word_

"Yap. Totally" he replied and gave her a thumbs up

"Wait, wait…what happened?" Dean asked, not knowing what his siblings were talking about. Sure he noticed the forming bruise on her forehead but they just got together after so many years

"When I went to her place, I tried to make her come with me _nicely_ but…she almost called the cops on me and…"

"and you knocked her out?"

"Well, yeah" he said and Dean, much to Sam's surprise, laughed proudly "That's my boy!"

"Excuse me?" Louann said while cocking an eyebrow and Dean's smirk faded "Of course that was so wrong Sam. We don't go and hit people like that"

"Yes we do. Especially you" Sam replied and blinked

"God you are stupid" Dean said and kicked him under the table. Of course Sam retaliated and kicked him back "Jerk"

"Bitch"

Louann was smiling at the whole exchange between her brothers and she thanked the unseen power that made her look at her watch

"Shit" she cursed and stood up quickly

"What happened?" both brothers asked concerned. Louann stared at them for a minute

"You know that's weird, right?"

"Yeah…" they answered at the same time again. They looked at each other and then at the floor

"It's almost 6am. I have to get back…now" she said, fear evident in her voice and on her face. That was because Bill and Jenna woke up at 6:30 and if they notice that she's gone, well…there will be hell to pay

"What's the rush?" Dean asked

"Uh…I just really have to return home. I'll explain everything later" she said and looked at Dean "I promise" she said again and Dean decided not to push her

"Ok. But I want details" he said and pointed a finger at her. She nodded and after they grabbed their jackets they walked out of the room. It was chilly that morning and Dean could see that his sister was cold so he slipped his leather jacket oh her shoulders

"Thanks Dean" she said and he just nodded. When they reached the car, Louann suddenly stopped dead in her tracks

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked

"Yeah…just ya know the car. Many memories" she said and fake smiled. The truth was that she only had one memory of that car and that was from the last time she saw her brothers. In that car her dad drove her away from her family and threw her into a living hell. In her eyes that car was just as bad as her father

Louann hated that car

* * *

><p>Apparently luck was on her side that early morning and the terrible duo slept in a little longer. That gave Louann enough time to enter the house and go to her room unnoticed. Almost that is…<p>

"Oh my god where the hell where you?" Wendy half screamed and half whispered

"Jeez relax Wendy"

"Relax? Relax? I woke up in the middle of the night and I realized that you weren't here! What was I supposed to do?"

"Ughhh" Louann whined "Wendy I love you but please…shut up" she said and lied down on her bed

Wendy shrugged and went to sit next to her. She poked her lightly on the shoulder "Where were you?" she asked

"Out"

"Where out?"

"Just with my brothers" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world and Wendy's eyes widened "Say what now?"

"You heard me" Louann replied with a smirk

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Tell me everything! How did you meet them? What did they say? How did you react? Are they hot?"

"Ok down girl! I'll tell you everything" she said and started explaining how she met her brothers again, unaware that Val was listening the whole time

* * *

><p><em>Ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now Sing my song, I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl On my way, I've been this way ten years to the day Ramble on, gotta find the queen of all my dreams Got no time to for spread-<em> "Mmm…?"

_"Louann?_" the voice at the other side of the phone said

"Hailey?" Louann said finally cranking one eye open

_"Sorry did I wake you up?_"

"Nah…what's up hun?"

_"Today I'm setting out to camping site"_

"Alone?" Louann asked worried

_"I hired a guy. He knows his way through the forest. Uh…I was just wondering if…uh…"_

"Of course. Just give me half an hour to get ready"

_"Thank you Louann. Really_" Hailey said

"Don't mention it Hails" she said and with that they hang up, so Louann could get ready. But before that, she send Dean a quick text saying that she was heading to the forest with Hailey

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon when they reached the site. Hailey was talking to their guide, Roy<p>

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come" he said but Hailey protested "Roy…"

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home" Roy said and at that time everyone heard the roar of an engine

'_The impala'_ Louann thought and like she'd expected, when she turned around she saw the black car and her brothers coming out of it

"You guys got room for two more?" Dean yelled at the same time Hailey whispered to Louann "What are they doing here?"

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked

"The tall guy I know the other one…" Hailey said and shrugged

"I'm Dean, Sam's partner"

"Oh great the park send two rangers to our rescue" Ben said and rolled his eyes

"You two are rangers?" Roy asked and both of them nodded

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked, raising her eyebrow and Dean looks down at himself

"Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts" he said with a grin and Louann actually chuckled at that. When the rest of the group was far ahead of them, Louann paused a minute to hug cheerfully both her brothers

"Glad you could make it boys" she said as they walked

"We couldn't let you alone now could we?" Dean said and ruffled her hair with his free hand

"Duuude…" Louann complained and slapped his hand away

"Are you sure you want to be here Louann?" Sam asked and she smiled at him

"I know you are worried Sam but…Tommy and Hailey are my friends. After all, I have you two backing me up" she said and looped her arm around Sam's waist "…and what's with the M&M's?" she asked Dean

"Provisions sis, provisions" Dean replied with a grin and they continued their rest of their walk in silence, under the watchful eye of a certain, evil angel

* * *

><p>Tada! This is the end of the chapter :) In case you missed it, yes it is Zachariah who is watching them :) Creepy huh?<p>

I really hope you liked the chapter gang! I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Don't forget to check out the banner! :)

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know I'm a horrible person! But I had some uni papers to finish and…how to say it, I had the ideas in my head, I knew what to write but I wasn't in the mood. Other FF writers will understand me :) You can't force a chapter…oh well I'm here now with a long chapter! :) I'd like to thank _Lady Wesker, The Tuneless Siren, ThursdaysChild97, supercharmed89, EvilAngelTeamGabe, Maddy Love Castiel, Breean, Bobadoo, celeste301, MaryOnTheGo and xxdarkvampireangelxx_ for their amazing reviews! You guys rock! :D *hugz*

I hope you will like this chapter and not let you down :) I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Louann's POV

Our hike in the forest seemed like forever. It's not a random fact that i absolutely hate camping. That guy Roy was in the lead, then Hailey and Ben and me and my brothers were bringing up the rear. Huh…my brothers. I like the sound of that. For years I've been dreaming the day I would find them and they found me. Sam to be exact. It was an unusual way to meet your sibling but hey, it could be worse. All it matters now is that I'm with them and not even Hell could separate me again from them. I rather die than to be apart from them. And although I'm on seventh heaven, I can't help but to feel uneasy about something. Like there is a black hole at the bottom of my stomach

"So?" I suddenly heard my twin's voice say. I shook my head and looked at him

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't listening Lou?"

"Uh, nope sorry I was kinda zoned out. I'm all ears now" I said and smiled at him and Sam who had an annoyed look on his face. And i was about to find out why

"I asked you who do you think would win in a fight, Superman or Batman?" Dean asked with a serious expression "I say Batman but bitch over there says Superman"

"He is Superman Dean!" Sam answered "He has super powers! Batman is human"

"But Batman is also Bruce Wayne, who is rich. Money over super powers, bitch" Dean replied and smirked

"Are you listening to yourself jerk? One bullet and Batman is dead! Superman's skin is like steel" Sam said "Also Superman can fly"

"Batman can fly too" Dean defended

"No…he can fake fly"

"Details! One little stone of Kryptonite and Superman turns into Supersoap"

Sam's face twisted in anger obviously offended "He does not"

"He so does" Dean said grinning

"Batman uses make up!" Sam said and Dean gasped

"Superman wears his underwear over his clothes"

"What do you think?" suddenly my brothers ask me at the same time

"Uh…honestly neither. Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four would kick both their asses" I say and their faces are priceless

"WHAT?" the both ask

"The flaming jerk? Dean asked "Explain!"

"Two words boys…Chris Evans" I say and I catch up to Haley grinning from ear to ear

* * *

><p>"Hails" i say and put a hand on my friends shoulder "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Honestly? Like crap"

"Don't worry. We will find Tommy, I promise"

"I know we are going to find him Louann. But is he going to be d-" she went to say but I cut her off "Don't you dare finish that sentence Haley! We are going to find Tommy _alive_ and well" I said and she looks into my eyes

"Ok" she said nodding "You are right I'm sorry, I should be more positive, for Ben" she said and we both look at the teenager who was walking in front of us

"Ben is a strong kid Hails"

"I know, I know" she said and sighed "So…what's with you and the 'rangers'?" Haley asked and I cocked one eyebrow when she made air quotations with her fingers

"What do you mean?"

"They hike on jeans and boots, with no provisions and only one duffel bag! I'm not stupid Louann. These guys are not rangers"

"Ok, ok calm down" I said and look at my brothers knowing they heard everything. But also Haley knew that they heard everything. She turns around and grabs Dean's arm "Who the hell are you?" she asked

With a nod Sam carried on walking and Dean shot me a look saying _'Tell her the whole truth?' _I stared at him for a second and I nod and then I motion to myself and I shook my head no. It was a look saying _'Yes but not about me'_

"Sam and I are brothers and we're looking for our father. Louann is a close friend of us. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat" Dean said…wait! What did he just said that they were looking for John? What the…?

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked more relaxed now

"I'm telling you now. Be sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman...ever. So we okay?" Dean said and I chuckled at that. But what about da- John? Damn you Dean for making my brain swimming in questions

"Yeah, okay" she said after a pause and Dean smiled "You should have told me" Hailey then said turning to me

"You had a lot on your plate Hails" I said and shrugged. She seemed to understand. She smiled at both me and my twin and walked ahead of us. Seconds later Sam approached us

"Everything ok?" he asked and i nodded "Of course Sammy" I said and I couldn't take it anymore "Why are you looking for John?" I asked and both their faces fell

"He is missing sis" Dean said with a sad face on his face. I knew how much Dean looked up to the guy. I could feel his sudden change in the mood and his pain

"We are going to find him bro" i said and his face lit up

"You want to come with us?" Sam asked surprised

"Hell yeah! You are stuck with me" I said grinning but I can't help but to worry how Bill and Jenna are going to react. I must find a way to protect the kids

"Hmmm…I can live with that" Dean said laughing and went to take a step forward but I grabbed the back of his shirt and pull him to the side "Watch it!" I shout and a panicked Dean asked "What the hell Lou?"

"You were going to step on bear sh-"

"Crap!" Sam shouts

"Exactly!" I say and I point to the 'bomb' the bear left us but I had a feeling Sam was not talking about this

"What, no I'm not talking about the poop Dean almost stepped on" Sam said and Dean stuck his tongue out disgusted "I'm talking about that" he said and pointed up in the trees and we looked up at to what he was pointing. What we saw were some very distinct bloody claw marks

"Wh-what in the name of God is that?" I asked

"Too early to tell" Sam said "Maybe a skinwalker or a blackdog" he said and I stared at him like he was an alien

"You don't know?" Sam asked and I shook my head

"No Sam. I might know about the monsters being real but that's about it. I'm no hunter like John was or how you are now" I said and I can't help but to notice how everytime I refer to our father as John, Dean frowns

"We are here! Blackwater Ridge" Roy shouts and I look around at the trees. I feel a shiver going down my spine. Something is following us

Something evil

* * *

><p>Nightfall came and by that time we had found the campsite Tommy and his friends had set up. The tents were torn open and bloody and all the supplies were scattered. I was scared about what might have happened to Tommy but I was scared about Haley as well. When she saw the site she turned very pale and she was very close to a breakdown. Poor girl. Poor Tommy<p>

Sam had almost punched the Roy dude. And with a reason too, he was being a dick. If this was a cheesy horror movie, he would be the first to die

By now my brothers were sure as to what the creature they were hunting was. They called it a Wendago. No…Wadego, uh…a Wendigo yes a wendigo

"One more time, that's-" Haley asked as Dean was drawing some symbols in the ground. Roy was looked at him and rolled his eyes

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them" Dean said and at than Roy laughed. I was surprised as to how calm Dean was

"Nobody likes a skeptic Roy" Dean said and went to sit at where me and Sam were sitting. I was happy because we were getting closer. He told me about his studies, damn the boy was smart, Stanford and of course Jessica. I felt so bad about my baby brother. He deserved better than this

"Why the long face Sammy?" Dean asked as he sat next to me

"Dad's not here Dean" Sam said "I don't think he was ever here"

"Yeah same here. But he send us here for a reason" Dean said and looked at me. No, I refuse to think that John led them here. If he cared about me he wouldn't have left me

"Well, fate or not I'm glad that we found our sister" Sam said and gave me a warm smile. The rest of what Sammy was saying were a blur to me as I started slowly falling to sleep. I leaned on Dean's shoulder and closed my eyes embracing the dark. But if I knew what I'd be facing that morning, I wouldn't let myself slip into the tight embrace of the Sandman

* * *

><p>Dean's POV<p>

Louann had fallen asleep. She was so cute, there leaning on my shoulder and drooling a little. I chuckled

I can honestly say that I felt whole again. After all these years, my heart felt full and I was happy. I was truly happy. If only dad was here as well. But we can't have everything

So after I gave Sam the family business talk, we heard someone yelling

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" we heard and after I lay Lou's head gently down, me and Sam run towards the group

"HELP!" he yells and Haley starts to panic

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put" I said and loaded my gun. Sam did the same. That sucker is going down

Something rushes past the trees and Haley shrieks

"It's here" I hear my brother say and I glance at my twin. _Is it normal to sleep through all this?_ I ask myself but I don't have time to ponder at this as that idiot Roy shoots at the Wendigo

"I hit it!' he yells and runs towards the woods

"Roy no!" I yell and I curse the idiot! If he gets killed I'm not going to be sad, not a bit. I turn to Haley and Ben and tell them to don't move. I have a bad feeling about this but despite this, me and Sam follow Roy, leaving Lou behind

Biggest mistake of my life

* * *

><p>We didn't found Roy. I think we all know what this means. He was an idiot but god rest his soul. When we returned back to the others, me and Sam were in for the shock of our lives. All our bags and supplies, and by supplies I mean guns, were gone. Haley and Ben were lying on the ground. They seemed ok. No blood whatsoever but they were unconscious. Yeah not dead, Sam checked<p>

I looked around the camp but I didn't see my sister. I started to breathe faster, my lungs feeling smaller and my heart hollow

"Sam? Where's Lou?" I asked him

"I-I don't know Dean" he said and as the minutes passed by I found it harder to breathe. This is not happening. Just then Haley began to wake up. Sam went to her

"Haley hey, hey! What happened?" Sam asked and Haley started to cry

"I-I'm s-sorry! Th-they took h-her!" she said between sobs

"Who?" I asked rather harsh but I didn't have time for this. My sister was in danger "Who Haley?"

"A man and a…a thing! Oh god it was hideous!" she said, tears still streaming down her face. It was my fault my sister was taken away! I shouldn't have let her alone; I knew it was fishy that she was sleeping through all the shit that happened! UGH! Stupid, stupid Dean!

"We have to find her Sam!" I told my brother trying to contain my anger and tears "I lost her once. I can't lose her again"

* * *

><p>If I tell you that I have the next chapter almost done will you forgive me? ;) Next update won't take long, I swear<p>

So…did you like the chapter? I really hope you did!

I'm looking forward to all your comments and reviews! :D Reviews are looooove! Also who do you think would win in a fight, Superman or Batman? :)

Till next chapter take care

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, hey! Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you are enjoying the day! As always I'd like to thank _heavensB'tch, MaryOnTheGo, XxDark3HunterxX, Pokadot Queen95, EvilAngelTeamGabe, The Tuneless Siren, Lady Wesker, Adorereading, Maddy Love Castiel, celeste301, IlaunaDespain _and_ weedom_ for the always spectacular reviews! You guys keep me going! :)

Also in the previous weeks I was in a photoshop frenzy, _Bobadoo_ can confirm that :P, and I made several pictures for this story! If you'd like to see them please check my profile! It will mean a lot to me! :)

Ok let's proceed to the story! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Louann's POV

_Drop, drop, drop, drop…_I hear the constant sound of something, water I hope, dripping. But where am i?

After several seconds I found the courage to open my eyes. I try to lift my very heavy feeling head and I look around. Why in the name of god I'm in a cave? And it seems that my hands are bound over my head…wait a sec, I'm hanging from my hands! Damn how did I get here?

Next to me I hear something moving. I want to turn my head but I'm petrified. What if it's the creature? _Don't be stupid it would have killed you in a blink of an_ eye i said to myself and I take a deep breath. I turn my head, slowly and my heart slows down as I see that next to me is just a human

"Hello?" I croak, my voice hard

The man didn't say anything he just moaned. Then I took a closer look…I'll be damned

"Tommy?" I yelled "Tommy wake up! It's me" I said but that doesn't work. With the little strength I have, I sway towards him and I kicked him on his butt, causing him to snap his eyes open

"STAY AWAY FR-Louann?" he said surprised. He swallowed with difficulty "What are you doing here?"

I stared at him, smiling that he was alive and well "Uh…I'm here to rescue you?" I said and I went to shrug but then I remembered that I was hanging from the ceiling

"Well, no offence but this rescue kinda sucks" he said and coughed

"None taken" I said and I looked around the cave or what I guessed it was a mine "Do you know where we are?" I asked

"No" he mumbled and licked his lips. Poor Tommy has been in here for days

"Did you see who…?" I went to ask but I see Tommy's eyes wide in horror "No" he breathed "He's BACK!" he yelled and I started to panic. I looked around and spotted what Tommy was seeing

That…thing wasn't a human. But I guess it used to be. Very long time ago

I couldn't stare at the creature, the Wendigo. It made my skin crawl, so I shut my eyes closed, anticipating my death. But I was still alive

For minutes we could hear nothing. The only audible sounds were mine and Tommy's heavy breathing. Then suddenly I hear my friend screaming in pain

"No…" I whisper and I open my eyes. What I saw made vomit rise in my throat. The Wendigo was…eating Tommy alive. I saw the creature's sharp teeth digging into Tommy's flesh. I quickly snap my eyes closed and turn my head the other way. The bile in my throat is rising and I try to keep it down. I could hear his flesh being ripped apart. I could hear his bones breaking. I could hear him scream in agony as his heart was beating for the last time in his chest

Just then I can feel a pair of hands on my head and jaw "You wouldn't want to miss the show now…" a male voice whispered in my ear and he snapped my head towards Tommy's direction, who was still being ripped apart. I try to keep my eyes closed but they are burning from the tears. I can feel the bile rising in my throat again and I can't keep it down anymore. As I open my mouth, the man's hand down clamps down on my mouth, forcing the bile down

"I can't let you ruin my suit sweetheart!" he said and he released his grip on me, the same time the creature stepped away from my dead now friend

"Who are you?" I scream at him, my throat burning, my heart beating like crazy. He stared at me and smiled. Not a kind a smile or a friendly smile. It was an evil, sinister smile

"My name is Zachariah" he announced, quite proudly and he curled his finger, inviting the Wendigo to come closer

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as more tears started streaming down my face

Zachariah shrugged "I dunno fun?" he said and laughed "Just kidding, I only want to kill you" he continued

"Then what are you waiting for?" I said as I hoped that Sam and Dean would find me. Zachariah stared at me "Listen what…I like you so I'll make you an offer. You will either die right here, right now" he said and pointed at the Wendigo "or you will abandon your brothers"

What did he just say? Leave my brothers? I would never do that! Not now that I found them

"No!" I say

"It's a good offer Louann. Leave your brothers and you will not get eaten. Simple" he said and I pushed my jaw out at him

"You know what? I might be afraid and scared shitless right now but there is nothing you can tell or do to me that will make me change my mind. I love my brother's and I rather die than abandon my family" I said proud of myself that I could still speak

Zachariah shoved his hands into his pockets "That can be arranged. Nice seeing ya Louann" he said and with a nod he unleashed the Wendigo at me. I screamed in pain as it bit hard the curve of my neck with its pointy and sharp teeth and clawed all the way from my thigh to my stomach. Blood was sipping through my clothes and a mixture of it with my tears stained my face

When I couldn't take it anymore and I was ready to surrender to the darkness, a bright white light enveloped the place and a voice whispered to me

"Today's your lucky day kid"

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

A man was walking down the street. The day was bright as ever and despite that the roads were empty. Fred Wilson might have noticed the unusual emptiness and silence but he was on his way to the mall. They were giving away all kind of books with 50 cents each and he wanted to take as much as he could. Fred was very stingy in his life. One time he pretended to find a hair in his food so he can get a free meal. So as he was walking down the street, he noticed 5 bucks under the car

"Must be my lucky day" he mumbled and grinned. He bent down to reach the money but just then he felt a pair of strong teeth digging into his hand. Fred screamed at the sight of what was biting him

"HELP! ALLIGATOR!" he screamed but it was too late. The alligator was pulling him under the car and into the sewers

From the corner a man started walking towards the car, shaking his head in disapproval

"Alligator in the sewer?" he said and next to him another man appeared grinning from ear to ear

"What? It's a classic. Just because you don't have any humor Castiel, it doesn't mean it's not funny" the man said and a bag of skittles appeared in his hand

Castiel rolled his eyes "Gabriel…I need a favor"

"You need to lighten up bro! Live the life" Gabe said and offered him a handful of skittles. Castiel frowned and picked up a single skittle. He examined it thoroughly

"I don't understand" Castiel said making Gabe sigh "Fine! What do you want?"

"Louann is in danger"

"So?"

"So you must help her" Cas said

"Whaaat? No she's your charge, not mine" Gabriel whined

"Brother…it's Zachariah" Castiel said "I'm an angel, he is stronger than me" he admitted

"So? Call _Him_" Gabriel said

"_He_ must not be disturbed"

"Aw Raguel can kiss my perfectly shaped, round, irresistible, adorable ass" Gabriel said clearly annoyed and Cas shush him "Do not speak his name is public"

"Oh yeah I forgot that _he_ is 'missing' since the Lucifer thing" Gabriel said and made air quotations with his fingers "Whatever…"

"Brother, please" Castiel said, his blues eyes staring at Gabe. He sighed "Fine…What are you going to do?"

"Guide the brothers to their sister of course"

"Ah…you mean rape Sam's mind again" Gabriel said smirking and Cas just stared at him "Nevermind" he said and disappeared

Gabriel reappeared just in time the Wendigo was clawing Louann. He almost felt bad for denying to help the girl but he shook that feeling off quickly. He smiled cockily and snapped his fingers together. Soon a bright white light filled the room making Zachariah disappear and the Wendigo to crawl back into the mine. Gabe approached Louann and put two fingers on her forehead, making the wounds not heal completely but no longer fatal. Just before he disappeared again he whispered in her ear

"Today's your lucky day kid"

* * *

><p>Tada! Another chapter came to an end! So? Did you like it? I really hope you did!<p>

I hope I didn't confuse you at the scene before Castiel's and Gabriel's talk :) and what can I say? I love writing about those two lovable angels ^_^ Also as you noticed a new angel is introduced in my story! More info are to come!

And something else, do you like how 'Wendigo' goes? I try to keep it different from other versions of the episode

Next chapter will have the conclusion of the hunt and Sam and Dean meet Bill…

Till next chapter take care and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D 2011 is gone! 2012 is here! :D Hope the new year is full of happiness for all of you! This is my first chapter of 2012! Wow! :D

I'd like to thank you guys for all the love you are giving this story! Special thankies to _Bobadoo, Lady Wesker, IlaunaDespain, EvilAngelTeamGabe, FaithInCas, DeansBitch, Sammy, Deansgurl90, WinchesterGirl, Maddy Love Castiel, scarhead8, The Tuneless Siren, MaryOnTheGo, supercharmed89, Kyla Catrina, weedom _and_ celeste301 _for their wonderful reviews! You rock!

Now let's continue with the chapter! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The bright white light died eventually. Once again the darkness prevailed in the mine. Louann had no idea what the light was about or to whom did the voice she heard belonged to, but the only thing she knew was that she felt safe enveloped in that light. Safe and protected

She looked down at herself and tried not to scream from the pain she was feeling. Sure she didn't feel the excruciating pain as she felt before the light but still…it was painful. She made the mistake to look at her right and saw the dismantled body of her friend

"Oh Tommy…" she whispered and more tears began to stream down her cheeks. She looked around the mine, her eyes now adjusted to the dark, and she was relieved not to see Zachariah or the wendigo

"Ok now what?" she mumbled to herself. Her mind went back to a movie she had seen recently. That guy was locked up in a bathroom and had to cut his leg with a saw to get out from the chains, _or was it an arm_? _No it was his foot_ she corrected in her mind. She frowned and looked up to see her bound wrists. She quickly shook her head. She wasn't bound with chains, it was just a rope. Plus…she didn't have a saw

"Louann" she heard some distant voice. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. Did she really heard the voice or was it her imagination?

"LOUANN!" she heard it again more loud "Answer me damn it or I'll kick your skinny ass!"

She smiled because she knew it wasn't her imagination. It was Dean

"DOWN HERE!" she yelled her voice rough. She heard him laughing "HOLD ON! WE ARE COMING!"

She heard the sound of feet running quickly but then a thought came over her. Was Haley and Ben and with them? She was about to find out

* * *

><p>She saw the light of the flashlights moving rapidly and then she heard the most terrifying bloodcurling scream. Haley<p>

"NO!" she screamed and her legs gave out on her. She fell with a thud on the dirty and rough ground "TOMMY! NO!" Haley sobbed as tears stained her face. Ben remained stoic. Silent tears were falling from his eyes as he crouched down near his sister. He put his arms around Haley as she cried hard at the loss of their sibling.

Sam and Dean were awkwardly looking at the scene, feeling guilty that they thanked god for not being in their shoes. Slowly they backed away from the grieving siblings and approached Louann

"Are you ok?" Sam whispered not wanting to disturb Ben and Haley. Louann just nodded

"Sure?" Dean asked and received the same answer. He pulled his pocket knife from the inside of his jacket and cut the ropes. He caught her before she hit the ground and placed her gently down

"Hey!" Sam yelled at his brother "Our guns" he said as he motioned towards the bag and took out two flare guns

"Those will work" Dean said and his twins voice echoed in his ears

"How did you find me?" she asked and winced when she tried to sit up

"Uh, actually Sam did. It was like I was seeing a hound dog with a GPS attached οn his ass" Dean said and received a glare from the youngest Winchester

"Oh…ok" Louann said feeling lightheaded

"We need to get you to a hospital" Dean said and cupped her cheek

"M'fine" she mumbled

All this time Sam was staring perplexed at Dean and Louann. He noticed that the wounds his sister was baring were at the same place Dean complained of having dull pains. He would have to confront them about this information later. He looked over at Ben and Haley. He knew what they were going through. The pain that never goes away

Just then Haley, with shaky legs, stood up. He approached Dean and took the pocket knife from him. With Ben holding her from the waist she cut the ropes that hold Tommy's dead body. Still crying she hugged what was left of his body

"We are very sorry for your loss" Sam offered his condolences "but we have to get out of here before the wendigo returns"

Haley raised her head and choked back a sob "You promised" she said that made the brothers confused. The brothers shared a look and shrugged

"I know" Louann replied "I'm sorry"

"It won't bring Tommy back" she answered and turned her attention back to her dead brother

Dean recognized the look on her twin. It was guilt "It's not your fault" he told her and Louann closed her eyes

"Yeah…" she answered but it was obvious that she didn't believe her answer

Just then they heard movements. Sam and Dean sprang into action and grabbed the flare guns. They pointed them at the direction they thought they heard the sound

They were wrong

Looking up by mistake, Sam saw the wendigo lurking above them on the ceiling. He went to fire but the wendigo dropped with force on him, knocking the gun away from him

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled and fired the gun. But the wendigo was faster, it moved out of the way "Son of a BITCH!" Dean cursed and looked around to see the missing flare gun that was knocked away from Sam

The wendigo grabbed Sam by the back of his throat and threw him hard on Dean, sending them both flying against a wall

"NO! SAM DEAN!" Louann yelled causing the wendigo to turn its attention to her. Within a blink of an eye the creature had its claws around her throat and lifting her of the ground. She coughed violently and her legs were kicking

Sam and Dean came to just in time to see their sister being lifted over the ground "NOO!" they both yelled and searched for that flare gun

Black spots filled Louann's vision as the wendigo kept chocking her. She was sure that this time was the end. She heard a scream…but it wasn't hers. It was the wendigo!

It dropped her down with a thud. Louann saw the orange light of the flare spreading inside the transparent skin of the creature. It was spreading and spreading and then it exploded! What a way to go...

She looked over at her brothers and noticed that none of them were holding the gun. But who fired? Then her eyes rested on Ben. The gun fell from his grasp at the same time Ben himself was falling down onto his knees. He had shot the wendigo. The thing that killed his brother. He put his head in his hands and allowed himself to sob

* * *

><p>*at the hospital*<p>

Sam and Dean were waiting impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. They would check every 2 minutes the white doors in case the doctor showed up to inform them about their sister. Finally after 20 minutes the doctor approached them

"How is she doc?" Sam asked and stood up along with his brother

"Don't worry gentlemen" the female doctor assured them "Your sister is fine. She is a very lucky gal. What did you say happened to her?"

"Uh, bear. We were camping at Blackwater" Dean lied with ease

"Ah, I see" the doctor said

"Can we see her?" Dean asked

"Yeah, but she's still under the drugs we gave her for the surgery"

"Surgery?" Sam asked "But you said she was fine"

"Mr…?"

"Nugent" Sam replied

"Mr. Nugent, your sister had internal bleeding so we had to operate her. But everything worked perfectly. Other than a few bruises and some stitches on her leg, stomach and throat she's in excellent health. If you'd brought her 5 minutes later, she would definitely be dead. She must have an angel on her shoulder" the doctor said with a smile

"Must have" Sam said

"Umm, are you two living with your sister?" the doctor asked

"No" Dean asked "We just found each other a few days earlier after many years"

"And why is that?"

"Uh, parents were divorced and our sister remained with our mother while we stayed with our father" Sam lied

"So you have no idea where she was all these years?" the doctor asked and Dean sighed

"Cut to the chase doc" he said and the doctor put her hands in the pockets of her robe

"When we X-rayed your sister, I found something disturbing" the doctor said and paused "I found several fractures all over her body, multiple scars and bruises and so on…" the doctor said and the brother were speechless. If she was a hunter, it would explain all the wounds but now?

"So you are saying that she was…" Sam paused to find the word "abused?"

The doctor nodded and a new voice invaded their space "Oh don't be silly now" the new doctor said. He was quite old, bald and slightly fat "I know the patient. Crazy Lou is just accident prone" he said and laughed

Dean raised his eyebrows "Crazy…who?"

"Sorry slip of the tongue. Louann i meant"

"Doctor Miles, these wounds can't be just accidents" the female doctor persistent

"My dear Doctor Faucet, you are new here. You don't know the patient like I do"

"B-but..."

"Shush, now. Guide the gentlemen to her room" he ordered and doctor Faucet bit her lip, clearly irritated

"Follow me" she said to Sam and Dean and guided them to Louann's room. After they were gone, Doctor Miles pulled out his cellphone and dialed

_Beep, beep, be-_ "Bill! Frank here. You have to come down to the hospital…You are near? Awesome"

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were pleasantly surprised when they entered Louann's room. They found her wide awake and eating a green jell-o<p>

"Sam! Dean!" she exclaimed happily and the brothers grinned happily as well

"Oh thank god you are fine" Dean said and hugged her lightly. Sam hugged her as well "Don't do this again" he said

"Do what?" Louann asked

"Scare us like this" Sam said and she smiled

"Uh, can't promise you that"

"Yeah Sam, she is a Winchester after all" Dean said proudly "What is the green yuck you are eating?" he asked disgusted

"Its jell-o bro" she said and received some weird looks "What? I was hungry" she said and put the cup down. Suddenly they heard voices coming from outside

"Where is she? Take me to her NOW!" the angry voice, Louann registered as Bill, shouted

"Oh no…" she whispered and Dean stared at her "Wha-" Dean went to ask but he was interrupted when the door flew open

Bill and Jenna walked inside "Oh here you are you little bitc-" Jenna said and approached Louann

"Who the fuck are you?" Bill said when he noticed Sam and Dean in the room

"What? Who the fuck are we? Who the fuck are you asshole?" Dean said angrily and went to take a step forward but Sam stopped him

"He asked you first punk" Jenna said

"Stay out of this ma'am" Sam said and Jenna flipped him the bird. Sam slightly opened his mouth "Bitch!" he said

"Who the hell ARE YOU!" Bill yelled again and Dean laughed and licked his lips "Listen douchebag, I suggest you leave the fuck out of here before I turn your ugly face into dog food!"

Bill's face was read in anger "I'm her legal guardian…kid! Her father! I'm not going anywhere!"

"HA! Guess what you dickface? You are not her father because we" Dean said and motioned to himself, Sam and Louann "have the same father! We are her BROTHERS!" Dean said and that seemed to make Bill and Jenna speechless

"You are lying" Bill said

"No they are not" Louann finally spoke "They are my brothers and there is nothing you can do to change this"

Bill was fuming "You are coming home with us, RIGHT NOW!" he said

"No she is not" Sam spoke and saw how upset his sister was "You better leave right now" he said and Bill clenched his jaw. Jenna approached her husband and whispered in his ear "Let's just leave now. We will take good care of them later" she said and kissed him on the cheek

Bill grabbed Jenna's hand and left the room

* * *

><p>*one hour later*<p>

"Knock, knock" a voice said. He was standing at the door of Louann's room

"Tom!" Louann said excited "What are you doing here?" she asked and Sam and Dean stared at him. Tom or Castiel, walked into the room

"I heard about your accident and I came here as soon as I could" he said and Dean cleared his throat

"Oh shame on me" Louann said "Tom these are my brothers Sam and Dean, guys this is my friend Tom" Louann said

"Nice to meet you" Tom said

"Likewise" Sam said while Dean just nodded

"You missed your partners visit" Louann said and Tom frowned "I take it, it didn't end well" Tom said and Sam nodded "Yeah something like that. Uh partners?"

"Police officers" Tom simply said and Dean groaned _'Great…more cops'_ Castiel read Dean's thoughts

"Awesome" Dean said

"Tom, I'm scared that Bill will try to pull something on my brothers" Louann said

"What makes you say that?" Tom asked

"Uh, I kinda heard Jenna telling him that they will take care of them?" Louann said

"Oh…I see. I'll keep my eyes and ears open"

"Thanks" Louann said

"So Tom, can I ask you something?" Dean said

"Of course"

"You work with that Bill guy. Would you describe him as…I dunno violent?" Dean asked

"Meaning?" Tom asked

"Would he ever hit anyone?" Dean asked again

"Dean, I think you are asking the wrong person" Tom said and looked at Louann

"I don't know what you mean" Louann said and Tom sighed "You know exactly what I mean. And obviously your brothers know as well. It's better if you'll tell them"

Louann looked down at her hands. She felt ashamed

"Lou?" Dean said gently "Is that creep…hitting you?"

Silence

"Yes" she answered and looked up to look at her brothers. They had tears in their eyes, mostly because of their anger

"I'm going to kill him" Dean said and moved towards the door

"Dean wait! Sam do something" Louann said

"Oh I'm doing something, I'm helping Dean" Sam said

"Tooom! Care to stop them?" Louann said and the brothers stopped dead in their tracks. They forgot about the cop in the room

"No. I'm thinking of helping them" Tom said to Louann

"WHAT?" all the Winchesters said

"Just because I'm working with the guy, doesn't mean I like him. I loathe him. After what he did to you Louann and the other kids, he deserves to pay" Tom/Castiel said and Dean smirked "I like you" he said and Tom chuckled

"I give up…" Louann said "Have fun" she said and shrugged. The brothers nodded and looked over at Tom, who nodded

"I'll take you to him"

* * *

><p>And that was the end of my first chapter for 2012! :D Hope you really liked it guys! So Sam and Dean met Bill! That went well :P<p>

In the next chapter Sam, Dean confronts Bill and Jenna! What will happen?

Wendigo is officially finished. Next episode is 'Dead in the water'! So…Keep or Skip? The choice is up to you!

Till next chapter, take care and again happy new year!

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Heeeeey! :) Sorry for not updating for so long but I was sick (still am) and I couldn't even move my fingers…it really sucks! Enough about me! I want to thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts and favorites! It brightens my day! Special thankies to _scarhead8, Mistiquesbest, MeliaAlexander, Maddy Love Castiel, Lady Wesker, The Tuneless Siren, EvilAngelTeamGabe, weedom, IlaunaDespain, DeansBitch, Deansgurl90, supercharmed89 _and _celeste301_ for the amazing and encouraging reviews! It really means so much to me! *hugs*

Now on with the moment you've all been waiting for! Bill gets his butt kicked :)

I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Do you think he knows?" Jenna asked as soon as they entered their house

"Oh i don't know…he is only a freakin ANGEL!" Bill yelled "Of course he knows" he continued and ran his hand through his hair

"Then we are screwed" she said "We failed him. He is going to kill us"

Bill remained silent

"What are we going to do?" she asked him

Bill stared at her and hesitated a little before he spoke "Nothing"

"Nothing?" Jenna repeated "Nothing? I say we go out there and plant a bullet right between their foreheads!"

"We are not to hurt the brothers Jenna you know that" Bill said and she sighed "Ok let's just-" she went to say but the doorbell cut her off "Now what?" she muttered and went to answer the door. She was opening the door slowly when suddenly she felt someone kicking the door, resulting the door to smash onto her face and land on her butt

"Here's Johnny!" someone yelled cheerfully as he entered the house along with two more men. The tallest of them rolled his eyes

"Really dude? 'The Shining'?" he said to the man who had kicked the door

"It's a classic one Sammy"

"But it doesn't fit here Dean! It would only make sense if you opened the door with an axe"

"Nerd…" Dean mumbled and received a glared from Sam "So…lovely house you have here" Dean said

"Get out of MY HOUSE!" Bill yelled

"Sorry no can do" Sam said and at that point Jenna, who had managed to stand up, noticed Tom

"YOU led them here?" she asked and Castiel couldn't help but to give a little smile "What do you think?" he answered

"BASTARD! I TRUSTED YOU!" Bill shouted and Castiel just shrugged his shoulders

"Ok enough chit chat" Dean said getting impatient. He closed the distance between him and Bill within seconds and landed a punch right across his face

"DAMN that felt good!" Dean cheered

"You are going to pay for this" Bill threatened and Dean smirked "I'd like to see you try asshat"

"You attacked him! You are going to rot in jail" Jenna butted in and pointed her finger at Dean. At that point Castiel decided to speak

"But my dear…it was clearly self defense" he said and both Sam and Dean smirked

"I'm a witness!" Jenna said with passion

"Yeah…so am i. Who do you think they are going to believe Jenna? You or me?" Castiel said and slightly tilted his head to the right, while his bright blue eyes stared at her. She said nothing

Bill, seeing that Dean was busy, he punched him in the gut

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned and quickly straightened up "Oh it's on now" he said and kicked Bill behind his knee making him fall down with a thud. He went to stand up but this time Sam approached him. He grabbed him by his shirt and started punching his face and banging his head against the concrete

"Hey Sam don't kill him yet, I want another turn" Dean said and he saw Sam nodding

"Please…please stop you are killing him" Jenna pleaded. She was sitting down with her back against the wall and hugging her knees

"Did he ever stop when our sister was begging him to stop? When the other kids were pleading him to show some mercy and let them go? HUH? DID HE?" Dean yelled, the veins on his throat almost popping out. He then turned around and saw Sam getting off Bill

"Oh goodie it's my turn" he grinned and approached Bill. His face was unrecognizable. Both of his eyes were red and swollen, his lips were busted open and bruises were already forming

"So Bill…your house is lovely" Dean as he picked up Bill from the floor "But it seems quite old. And with old houses you have to be careful. I mean the poles are not strong enough.." he said and Dean collided Bill's head with a concrete pole that stood proudly at the corners of the room. He continued "…the walls seem paper thin" he said and kicked Bill with force from behind resulting him to collide with the wall "…and man those chairs are fugly" Dean said and took one of the chairs and brought it down on Bill's back with great force. He smiled when he heard a distinct cracking noise

"Honestly the table is rather awful as well" Castiel said that made Dean and Sam chuckle

"Yeah Tom is right! Sam want to do the honors?"

"Gladly" Sam said and picked Bill from the floor. With one quick motion Sam threw Bill hard on the table, causing it to break. He was still conscious but he didn't move

Dean stared at Sam for a moment "Man you are huge"

Sam raised his eyebrows and at that moment Dean realized what he said "I mean uh-not that…uhmm…I meant that- shit! I gotta start thinking before I speak…" he finally said and lowered his head

"Oook…" Sam said awkwardly "What are we going to do with them?" he said and gestured towards Bill and Jenna, who was looking blankly straight ahead

"Honestly?" Dean asked

"Don't answer" Sam said shaking his head and suddenly they heard someone laughing hysterically. They turned their heads around only to realize that it was Bill

"Why are you laughing dickface?" Dean asked and Bill spat some blood and answered

"You"

* * *

><p>Louann was resting on the hospital bed and was absentmindedly surfing through the channels<p>

"Crap, crap, crap, nice shoes, crap, Ryan Seacrest? Oh well, crap, crap ohh cute guy" she said when she spotted a good looking guy on the TV. But she was disappointed as it proved that it was only an ad. She mumbled something about exploitation and she switched off the TV with a sigh

"Day time TV not working for you?" she heard a male voice saying. She quickly turned her head towards the sound and she was relieved to see that it was only a doctor

"Uh yeah it's kinda crappy. I used to love it when I was young though" she said with a chuckle. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she could trust that man

"Really?" he asked surprised

"Yeah…especially those Fabric Softener commercials with the Teddy bear. Became the only reason me and my brother fought as kids" she said

"And why is that?" he asked with interest as he approached her bed and grabbed her charter

"Uh, my brother hated that bear. Really hated it. So one day, I was 6 I think, I got him that bear from a local store for his birthday"

The man laughed "What did your brother do?"

"He tossed the teddy on my head of course. I cried, our dad came and forced Dean, my brother, to keep the teddy bear with him at all times. Needless to say he didn't talk to me for a week"

"Was he that mad about the Teddy bear?" the man asked bemused by the story

"Oh big time. Oh sorry you probably want to do your job…" Louann said a little embarrassed

"Nonsense. So, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Better doctor…?"

"Oh yeah, Doctor Sexy" he said and grinned. Louann laughed

"Oh laugh it up sweetheart, its real"

"No way is your last name Sexy" Louann said still laughing

"You better believe it! Who knows maybe one day I'll be the star of a hit TV show" the doctor said and winked at her

"Only the day aliens come to earth and starts slow dancing with humans under huge discoballs" Louann joked but the doctor just stared at her, interest written all over his face

"Slow dancing aliens…" he mumbled "Brilliant!" he said like he got an idea. He looked at Louann and saw her looking at him "Uh I should probably leave, since you are ok and all…"

Louann nodded "Ok doc"

"See ya kid" he said and left the room, leaving Louann staring at the spot he was standing. One though kept coming in her head

'_His voice…I've heard it before, I'm sure of it'_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean? Sam asked and Bill stopped laughing<p>

"You Winchesters always think that you can save each other. Pathetic" he said trying to stand up "That's what brought dearest Louann to me" he continued and laughed more when he saw the blank expressions on the Winchester brothers. Castiel was on the verge of smiting him

"You poor bastards, you don't know what your father did huh?" Bill said and finally stood up, clutching his side

"SHUT UP!" Dean said obviously upset

"Touched a nerve haven't I?" he said and turned his look on Castiel or Tom as Bill knows him

"You are a traitor" he said to him

"I'm not such thing" Castiel replied

"Yes you are Tom. If that's really your name" Bill said angrily. Both brothers looked questionably at Castiel, who shifted awkwardly on his feet

"I have no idea what you mean" Cas replied and Bill laughed "I'm sure you are the one Zachariah talked about…you are an angel!" Bill said pointing a finger at him

"What?" both brothers said

"He is delusional" Castiel explained keeping a poker face but on the inside he was fuming

"YOU ARE AN ANGEL!" Bill shouted this time "And I'm going to prove it" Bill said and pulled a small gun from his ankle. Dean and Sam reacted quickly and pulled their guns as well

"DROP IT!" Dean yelled

"Not happening prick or Bigfoot here gets a bullet through the eyes" Bill threatened as he pointed his gun at Sam

"You are injured and we are faster than you" Sam said

"Want to take that risk?" Bill asked looking at Dean, who clenched his jaw in anger and nodded to Sam to drop his gun. Sam hesitated at first but he dropped it down. Dean did the same

"Much better" Bill said and coughed blood again "Now…I'm willing to drop the gun and not kill Gigantor if Tom here stops me with his angel powers"

Castiel shook his head "I have no such thing as powers" he said

"YOU DO!" Bill shouted. His finger on the trigger of the gun

"Look man…" Dean tried to say "NO! I'M NOT WRONG! HE IS AN ANGEL!" Bill shouted again

"There are no angels dude" Dean said and Bill stared at him

"Let's find out" he said dangerously calm and gently pulled the trigger of the gun

"NO! SAMMY!"

* * *

><p>Oh oh! What is Castiel going to do? Will he reveal himself to the brothers? And I think you all guessed who the doctor was in Louann's room ;) hehe<p>

I really hope you liked the chapter :) It's the first chapter I write while I'm sick and I hope it doesn't suck…I type with one hand the other one is busy holding the tissue :/ oh well…

I'd love to read all your comments and reviews :) Next chapter will feature the first half of Dead in the Water (with a twist ;P) Also make sure to visit my profile and watch the AMAZING trailer Lady Wesker made for this story! :)

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long but its exams time and…ugh! I hate exams!

I'd really like to thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts! They brighten my day! Special thankies to _Maddy Love Castiel, The Tuneless Siren, Into the Nothing, Niiroya, Lady Wesker, Mistiquesbest, Deansgurl90, Sammy, EvilAngelTeamGabe, celeste301, __supercharmed89__, ThursdaysChild97, Tessa, weedom, FaithInCas, WinchesterGirl, DeansBitch, the one without name _and_ scarhead8 _for their awesome reviews! I love you guys! :D

Now let's proceed to the chapter! I own nothing at all!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he saw Bill pulling the trigger "NO! SAMMY!" he yelled and everything turned into slow motion. He saw the bullet travelling from the barrel of the gun towards his brother head. He was more than ready to step in front of Sam and take the bullet for him but he saw another body stepping in front of Sam and catching the bullet with bare hands

It was a young girl

"Val" Cas said surprised. He had almost taken a step forward to stop the bullet from hitting Sam Winchester when he saw her and stopped dead in his tracks. It was pretty ironic. A demon saved him from revealing his angelic identity. It was a good thing he was able to mask his angelic presence from low level demons

"Tsk, tsk Bill. Boss is not happy with you at all" she said and the brothers seemed to snap out of their shock

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked and Val turned around to face him

"Neo from the freakin Matrix, who do you think I am?" she said and her eyes turned black, making Sam and Dean take a step back

"Demon" they both whispered and they glanced nervously at Cas. The angel knew that he had to act surprised and spooked so he wouldn't blow his cover

"Oh my god" he said and tried to look scared

"God has nothing to do with this sugar" Val told him smirking and her eyes returned to their normal color. She slowly started walking towards Bill

"You impotent human trash" she said at him "You knew we are not to harm Sam Winchester"

"I don't care! HE IS AN ANGEL!" Bill yelled and pointed at Cas "Tom is an angel!" he repeated and Val turned to look at Cas, who had his best scared mask on

"You are kidding me? The dude looks like he is going to be sick" the demon said and turned her back on him to look at Bill. Cas smiled on the inside _'I'm good'_ he thought proudly

"What are you doing here?" Bill finally asked and winced at the pain he was feeling. Dean smiled knowing that he was responsible for that

"Duh…to stop you from killing Sammy here" she said "Oh and I got promoted" she said grinning

"What?" he asked scared

"I'm your boss now! And you know what that means right?" she said and her eyes flashed black again "You are fired" she said and with a snap of her fingers Bill fell to the floor dead! His neck broken

Jenna screamed while Sam and Dean just stood there with wide eyes. Val stared at Jenna and smirked "No, no please" Jenna pleaded "I'll do whatever you want! Please don't kill me, please" Jenna continued pleading and Val rolled her eyes "Ciao Jenna" Val said and once again snapped her fingers and Jenna dropped to the floor dead

Val sighed in content and walked towards the brothers. Sam and Dean quickly picked up their guns from the floor and pointed them at her. She laughed loudly

"Oh boys please…do you think your little toys will hurt me? I'm offended"

"I don't give jack squat what you think bitch! Tell us what are you doing here or I'll plant a bullet through your eyes" Dean said

"But then you'll kill this lovely girl I'm living in" Val said pouting "Oh wait…she's already dead" she said and grinned making Dean growl in anger. Sam put a hand on his brother shoulder to calm him down

"What do you want from us?" Sam asked and Val looked at him "See ya in a couple of years Sammy" she said and screamed loudly as black thick smoke started coming out of her mouth. The body dropped with a thud on the floor

Although they knew that girl the demon was inhabiting was dead, Sam kneeled down and checked for her pulse

"Dead" he announced and Dean run a hand through his hair. Then he remembered about Tom. He turned around to face him with a 'oops' face

"Tom?" Dean asked and Castiel had to act like a scared human once again. He remembered Gabriel's advise on lying and acting like a human on different occasions. He had to admit, he was a pretty decent student

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the brothers had explained to the innocent Tom the truth about the supernatural world and the monsters that go bump in the night<p>

"So basically monsters are real" Cas said

"Pretty much" Sam said

"Ah…"

"You don't seem rather surprised about that" Dean said suspiciously

"I always had an open mind about things like this so yeah…still, demons…wow" Cas replied, praying that Dean would bite it

"They are something else" Dean said and let his eyes linger over the dead bodies of Bill, Jenna and Val. He sighed heavily

"What's wrong" Sam asked

"You are going to think I'm a very bad person" his brother replied

"I already think you are a very bad person. Tell me" Sam said and Dean bite his lower lip

"I kinda wanted to ya know….killbillmyself" he said the last part very low and fast

"I didn't get that Dean, wanted what?"

"Kill Bill myself! Happy?" Dean said loudly and Sam rolled his eyes "Very. Now what are we going to do with the bodies?" Sam asked

"I'll take care of that"

"No Tom is alright, we are used to this" Dean said

"So what are you going to do? Burn the house with the bodies inside?" Cas asked and Dean made a gesture with his head that he was thinking about it

"Dude we are not burning the house!" Sam said

"It's a brilliant idea! We set the house on fire and get the hell out of here"

"It's not that simple you freakin pyro" Sam said and Dean went to say something but the door opening made him stop

"Hello? We are home!" they heard a young boys voice say. Cas snapped his head towards the sound

"The kids. Hurry hide her" he said to the brothers and nodded towards Jenna's body. Sam and Dean quickly grabbed her body and placed it with the rest in the living room which unfortunately did not have a door. Sam grabbed two nearby chairs, the ones that they hadn't used to break on Bill's body, and placed them side by side to hide to hide the view of the bodies. Then Sam and Dean stood next to the chairs in order to hide the dead bodies as much as possible

"Tom? What are you doing here?" a boy said

"William" Cas said approaching him "Uh…I just thought that you'd like to visit Louann at the hospital. So I came to take you to her"

"Oh yey! Thank you Tom!" little Shawn said and hugged Castiel's legs "We told Bill to take us but he was mean to us"

"Who are you?" Elena asked noticing Sam and Dean, who opened their mouths to say something but they closed it immediately

"They are Louann's brothers Elena. Sam and Dean Winchester" Cas said and Elena stared at them for a second. Her eyes stayed longer on Dean "You look exactly like her" she said to him and Dean smiled "Yeah, we are twins actually" he said but his smile faded when he spotted the scar on William's face

"Makes sense" Elena said

"Uh Elena why don't you take your brother's upstairs and pack?" Cas said and the kids turned to look at him "What for Tom?" William asked

"Because you are leaving this house one and for all" he said and all the kids grinned

"Really?" Shawn asked excited and Cas nodded "Really. Now go pack" he ordered and Shawn ran upstairs happily. Elena seconds later followed him. But William moved towards the living room

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?" Sam asked while putting his hands out. William looked at him "I want to take a picture from the table"

"What picture?" Cas asked and entered the living room

"The one where me, Ellie, Shawn and Louann are in front of a Ferris wheel" he said as he remembered that time where Louann had snick them out to go the carnival

"This one?" Cas asked and gave William a photo

"Yes, thank you" he said and ran upstairs to join his foster siblings

Sam and Dean shared a look and sighed deeply as they stepped away from the frame of the wall

"Take them with you to the hospital. I'll stay here and take care of the rest" Cas said

"Tom…" Sam started

"I can handle it" he said stubbornly

"Ok"

* * *

><p>One and a half hour later Sam and Dean, along with the three kids, arrived at the hospital. Sam was the first to enter her room<p>

"Knock, knock" he said as he saw her on the hospital bed, reading some magazine

"Sam!" she said happily "Man it's good to see you! Where is Dean? Is he everything alright? How did it go with Bill? What happened? Are you hurt? Why don't you talk?" Louann bombarded him with questions "Sorry" she then mumbled and Sam laughed "We have a present for you" he said in a sing voice

Her eyes light up "What is it?" she asked and Sam stepped aside. Seconds later little Shawn ran inside the room and jumped onto Louann's bed, with Elena, William and Dean following behind him

"Oh my god!" Louann squealed as tears blocked her vision "What are you rugrats doing here?"

"Mr. Dean drove us here" Shawn said and Louann laughed when she heard him calling Dean a Mister "We stopped at a diner to eat too! Mr. Sam wanted to eat a burrito but Mr. Dean said it made his gassy so he took it and threw it out of Miss Impala"

"Miss Impala?" Louann said and looked at Dean who shrugged while Sam was slightly red

"Mr. Dean said his car is a girl" Shawn said and she shook her head laughing

"How are you Louann?" William then asked

"I'm better sweetie. What are the bags for?"

"Uh Tom told us to pack cause we are getting out of the house and away from Bill. He was telling the truth wasn't he?" Elena asked

"Of course Ellie, Tom would never lie" she said and turned to look at Sam "Hey Sam, why don't you take the kids here for some ice-cream huh?" she and winked

"Sure. Come on" he said and Shawn jumped of the bed and took Sam by the hand "Mr. Sam can I have chocolate?"

"Of course buddy" Sam said and Shawn practically dragged him out of the room. Elena and William laughed at the little one's excitement and followed

Now the only ones in the room were Dean and Louann

"We can't take the kids on the road with us Dean"

"I know"

"So what are we going to do? I'm not going to abandon them. They are my family as well" she said and Dean scratched the back of his head

"I have an idea…"

"Really? What?"

"Oh you'll see…"

* * *

><p>One week later, Louann had been released from the hospital. During that week her brothers had told her what happened with Bill and Jenna and how they ended up dead. Tom had also talked to her and her brothers to reassure them that everything was fine. The police blamed the deaths of Bill, Jenna and Val's to a breaking and entering incident. But unfortunately the dead bodies in the house were not three but four. The police found Wendy in the bathroom, her neck broken as well. Louann didn't take the news well at all, after all she was her best friend<p>

Currently they were in the car and onto their way to Dean and Sam's friend that could take care of the children. They said the guy was a natural with children. Suddenly the car stopped

"We are here" Dean announced

"This is the place?" Louann asked as he glanced outside. All she could see was cars "A salvage yard?"

"Me and Sammy had very good times in this salvage yard Lou…its part of our childhood"

"Ok…" she said unsure

"We are going first. Stay here" Dean ordered and he and Sam exited the car

"Are you sure Bobby is going to be alright with this Dean? I mean you didn't even bother to call him and give him a heads up" Sam said when they were close to the front door

"Nah…Bobby is cool"

"Then why you didn't call?" Sam asked smirking

"Because he'd call me an idjit and hang up" he said pouting and Sam chuckled. Finally they reached the front door. Dean took a deep breath and knocked twice

Two minutes later, the door opened just a crack "Well I'll be damned" the voice said and opened the door widely "Sam and Dean Winchester"

"Hey Bobby! Long time no see" Sam said smiling

"Come on in. Don't break the salt line" he said and the brothers walked inside "Can I get you anything? Beer? Coffee?" Bobby offered

"Nah just the holy water" Dean said smirking and Bobby chuckled "Can't blame a guy for trying. Here you go" he said and gave them a flask of holy water, which the brothers took a sip from

"So what brings here boys?" Bobby asked

"That's actually a pretty interesting story" Dean said

"I'm listening" Bobby said and the brothers started telling the story. From Sam finding Louann to the demon killing the others. And of course he mentioned the three kids

"Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that Louann is alive but…why are you here?" Bobby asked

"Remember the three foster children I told you about?" Dean said and Bobby nodded "Well…we are looking for our dad and we can't bring the kids with us so…"

"Oh no! Hell no! I'm no babysitter son!"

"But Bobby you are our only choice, please" Dean said

"You don't understand boy! It's the same reason I didn't have any kids of my own. I break everything I touch"

"You practically raised us. We turned out good!" Dean said and Bobby sighed "You were already broken" he said and Dean stared at him "Touché"

"Sorry boys I can't help you"

"Are you sure Bobby cause then I'll have to bring out the big guns" Dean said and snapped his fingers "Sammy! He's yours" he said smiling and Sam took over

"Look Sam, nothing will…change" Bobby said as he stuttered when Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes "I can't babysit…these…kids"

"Please Bobby! These kids need you. We need you. Please!" Sam said and continued looking at him with his puppy eyes. "Pleaaaase?" Sam said and Bobby caved in

"Balls! Fine they can stay with me! Just stop looking at me!" Bobby said and looked at Dean "How can you put up with this?" Bobby asked referring to the puppy eyes

Dean shrugged "I don't. No one can, they always cave sooner or later" he said smirking

"Idjits"

* * *

><p>Louann couldn't stand being in the car anymore. She was still sore from the wendigo attack and she needed to stretch her back and legs. She motioned to Elena, William and Shawn to get out of the car<p>

"Ah that's better" she said as she stood up straight. She walked around the car and for a little while and she noticed Sam coming out of the house and nodding for her and the kids to come inside. She nodded at him and went to the children

"Come on rugrats we are going in" she told them smiling lightly and Shawn clapped his hands cheerfully. Louann grabbed Shawn by the hand and looped her hand around Williams waist "Everything ok?" she whispered in his ear

"Yeah I just can't believe that we are finally free" William said "We are never going back to them are we?" he asked her, his voice barely a whisper

"Never again" she replied and placed a kiss on the top of his head. All four of them entered the door of the house in silence. Louann spotted her brothers sitting on the couch and a man she didn't recognize was leaning against the wall

"Uh…hi" she greeted the man with beard and the baseball hat who was looking at her with wide eyes

"Damn!" he said and approached her "It's like I'm looking at the female version of the idjit over there" he said and pointed at Dean "Name's Bobby Singer"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Singer" she said and shook his hand

"My father was Mr. Singer. Call me Bobby" he said and Louann nodded "Who are the little ones behind you?" he asked

"I'm Shawn!" the 5-year old said excitedly "This is Elena and William" Shawn also introduced his siblings who shyly waved at Bobby, who tried not to stare at William's scar. He now felt bad for denying helping those kids in the first place

"Well as I said I'm Bobby and please make yourself at home. You can have the guestroom; it has a double bed and a couch. It's the second door on the left. Also excuse the mess, I would have tidy the place up if the idjits here would call first" he said and glared at Sam and Dean who looked innocently around the room

"Thank you so much Bobby" Louann said and hugged Bobby, who at first was stiff but then returned the hug "It really means a lot"

"Don't be silly girl. You and the little ones are always welcome to this house" Bobby said "I'm not so sure about your brothers though" he said and looked at Sam and Dean who looked offended

"Oh come on Bobby! We are a joy to be around" Dean said

"Yeah, yeah whatever…" Bobby said and Louann chuckled "Come one let's get you settle up" she said to the kids and disappeared upstairs

Bobby turned to look at the brothers "What?" both asked and Bobby disappeared for a minute only to reappear holding a mop, a bucket and a duster. The brothers raised their eyebrows. Bobby tossed the mop and bucket to Dean and the duster to Sam

"What do you expect us to do with these?" Sam asked eyeing the duster.

Bobby smirked "To clean you idjits! Get of your lazy butts and start cleaning. I want the place to sparkle"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this long chapter! Hope you really enjoyed it! Random, have you really tried typing with cold, frozen hands? It really sucks…it took me hours to type this chapter! I tried putting on gloves but that made things worse…oh well!<p>

I know I promised to have the first chapter of Dead in the water but I switched it with the Bobby scenes! You gotta love Bobby! ^_^ Next chapter will have the entire Dead in the water episode! :)

I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review! It won't take long :) I'm really looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Hello people of Fanfiction! Hope you are having an awesome time! I swear the updates will be faster when my exams are over! Just hang in there for one more week!

I'd like to thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so much for your alerts! You make me so happy! :D Special thankies to the special people who reviewed the last chapter! _EvilAngelTeamGabe, Maddy Love Castiel, Lady Wesker, scarhead8, xelacy, weedom, IlaunaDespain, The Tuneless Siren, ThursdaysChild97, budgiesrule, celeste301, FaithInCas, DeansBitch, Deansgurl90, The one without a name, Destielfan, Sammy _and_ SPNAddict_! You guys RULE! Seriously!

Now with no more delay, here is the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Louann couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bobby or anything but still…it felt weird. And after what happened to Wendy, sleep didn't exactly come easy. She quickly found her way to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs that faced outside of the window. It was a quiet night with the light of the moon hitting the salt that was placed around the window, making it seem like it had diamonds in it. She quickly snapped her head from the window and turned to look towards the stairs, where a noise was coming. Obviously someone was descending the stairs. She smiled when she saw that that someone was Dean

"Hey" she greeted and pulled her legs to her chin "What are you doing awake?"

Dean smirked "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question" he replied and sat down next to her "So…why you are not sleeping?"

She shrugged "Dunno…I just can't. You?"

"Dunno, I just can't" he repeated and that earned him a playful punch on his shoulder

"You are a jerk" she said shaking her head and smiling. Dean didn't say anything, he just kept staring her. He was afraid that if he blinked she would just disappear from him again. No, he wouldn't allow that "Dude!" Louann's voice startled him

"What?"

"You are creeping me out. You are not blinking"

"Oh" Dean said shrugged "So are you ready for tomorrow?" he said changing the subject. He also glanced at his clock "Make that, ready for today" he corrected as he realized that it was 4am in the morning

"Uh yeah I guess so" she said in caution "Is just that…"

"You are worried about the kids" Dean finished her sentence and she nodded "Don't worry they are going to be safe here. Bobby is like…the best! Sometimes…when he is not making us clean his damn house" he mumbled the last part and frowned "…jerk"

"Shhh…he might hear you" Louann said

"Nah the old man is sleeping" Dean reassured her "Say, you don't have to come with me and Sammy if you don't want to" Dean said and he saw his twin setting her feet on the ground. With one quick motion she slapped the back of his head, hard_ 'Whoa...headache'_ Louann thought

"HEY! What was that for?" Dean whined while rubbing the back of his head and Louann rolled her eyes "For saying stupid things! Of course I want to come with you!" she said and Dean gave a light smile "Good to know, man you hit hard"

"Eh you'll get used to" she said grinning "Oh that reminds me. I will follow you and Sam on one condition" she said seriously

"What?"

"I am not hunting"

"I don't get it…you don't want to hunt?" Dean asked surprised

"Dean…is just that" she started and took a deep breath "I am 26 years old. It's too late for me to go and learn how to hunt monsters. You and Sam grew up in this life so it's natural for you. I don't want to go and play the badass hunter and get us killed. I will help with the research and stuff but when it comes the time to shoot the monster…count me out" she finished and looked at her brother's disappointed face "I'm sorry" she added

Dean stared at her "What for?"

"For being a coward" she said and lowered her head. Dean scooted closer and lifted her chin with his finger "You are not a coward. You are just being logical. This job is…hard. It can change you. I don't want this happening to you" he said making his twin smile "But…I have a condition of my own"

"What condition?"

"You are going to let me and Sam teach you the basic stuff. Just enough that if needed you can defend yourself. Ok?"

She sighed "Ok"

"Awesome! Now let's get some sleep" Dean said grinning

*in the morning*

"NOOO! Please don't leave!" little Shawn cried when he saw Louann and her brothers getting ready to leave

"Oh sweetie" Louann said and kneeled in front of the child "It's only for a few days, I promise! Ok? I want to be strong for me" she said and Shawn sniffed "You will come back?"

"I always come back sweetie! Don't worry! Now I want you to stay here and protect Bobby can you do it?" Louann asked and looked at Bobby who tried not to chuckle

Shawn nodded and walked towards Bobby "Don't worry Mr. Bobby, I'll protect you!" Shawn said and Bobby did chuckle "Good to know son. Now I feel safer" Bobby said making Shawn grin widely

Louann also smiled and went to hug William and Elena "Take care of each other ok? I promise I'll be back" she said and hugged them

"Will do" William replied "Just come back alive"

Louann winked at him "I plan too. Ellie keep them in line" she said and Elena laughed "I'll try" she replied and Louann lifted her duffel bag and approached the door. With one deep breath she opened the door and walked out followed closely by her brothers. But a hard slap on the back of his head made Dean yell in pain

"HEY! What the hell Bobby!"

"That was for calling me a jerk" Bobby said and Dean raised his eyebrows "You heard that? OH! BOBBY!" Dean yelled again as Bobby stepped on his foot

"And that was for calling me an old man, idjit"

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI <em>read the sign the Impala passed and Louann breathed in content. Dean had told her about a probable hunt. In Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin, last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walked into the lake and never walked out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton was the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. Even Louann had to admit that this case was weird. The first thing they did after they reached their destination was to find a dinner to eat. Dean was being a manwhore as usual and Sam was quite snappy. Louann understood him. He wanted to find John so he could find out the thing that killed his girlfriend and mom. So after they ate they visited Will Carlton's, Sophie's father, house. Sam and Dean went as agents so she thought it was better to wait in the car for the time being. Half an hour later her brother's exited the house

"What happened?" she asked

"Not much. He didn't really tell us anything. Sophie practically grew up in the lake and she was one mean swimmer" Sam explained

"We are going to the police station to find out more. You game?" Dean asked and Louann thought about it "Sure why not"

*at the police station*

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Sherriff Jake Devin's asked "And sent all three of you to find out?"

"Ah…she's our trainee" Dean said "She just sits there and take notes. Now are you sure it was accidental?" Dean asked changing the subject. Sam glanced over at his sister who was leaning against the wall with a notepad in her hands

"Yeah Will Carlton saw something grab his sister" Sam continued and the sheriff shook his head in disbelief "Like what? Don't get me wrong, Will is like a son to me but he was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." He explained

"Yeah but you can't ignore the fact that that's the third missing body this year" Sam said

"I know. There were people from MY town! People I care about! Anyway all this…will come to an end" the sheriff said

"How come?" Dean asked and the sheriff stared at him

"The dam, of course. It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that" he said and send them a dirty look

"Of course" Sam and Dean answered at the same time. Sam was about to ask another question when the door opened and a young woman appeared

"Sorry! Am I interrupting? I can come back later" she said and Louann saw his twin's eyes sparkling. She shook her head

"Gentlemen this is my daughter Andrea. Hunny they are from the Federal Wildlife…about the lake" the sheriff said and the brother's stood up

"Oh" Andrea said

"I'm Dean" he said and extended his hand and they shook hands

"Nice to meet you Dean" Andrea said politely and Louann saw that he had no intention of introducing her and Sam "I am Louann and this is Sam. We are sorry to hear about the people in the town"

"Yes real tragedy" Andrea said and looked down "Good to meet you as well" she said and at that point Dean was about to say something but the two forms that stood behind Andrea stopped him. It was two boys. The one was young with red hair and the other one seemed older with dark, almost black hair

"Hey there, what's your name?" Dean asked the younger one, who hid behind Andrea

"His name is Lucas" the other kid said "He doesn't talk much"

"Milo!" Andrea warned the boy who couldn't have been more that 15 years old

"What? It's the truth mom" Milo said and crossed his arms over his chest and Andrea sighed deeply

"Excuse my son" she said "No problem" Louann said and gave the two kids a smile

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know" the sheriff said, letting the siblings now that it's time to leave

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south" Andrea answered but apparently Dean wasn't satisfied

"Two—would you mind showing us?" he said and Andrea laughed "If it's not too much trouble?"

"Actually buddy it is. We have things to do and places to be. So next time…try using a better pickup line" Milo said smirking, making Dean speechless and Louann and Sam to try to stifle their laughs

"We'll be going now" Louann said "Thanks for the directions" she said and grabbed Dean from the hand and exited the police station, Sam following behind them laughing

* * *

><p>While at their motel, Sam, Dean and Louann found out that one of the victims that drowned was actually Andrea's husband, Christopher and the youngest of the kids, Lucas witnessed what happened. So the only thing they could do was to go and try to talk to Lucas<p>

As they guessed they found Andrea and the kids at the park. She was sitting on the bench watching Lucas and Milo. Lucas was sitting on a far away bench, coloring, while Milo was at the other side of the park, also on a bench reading a book

"Can we join you?" Sam asked and Andrea looks up to face them

"I'm here with my sons"

"We understand" Louann said "We just want to ask you a few questions"

Andrea sighed "Ok. What would you like to know?"

"While you ladies talk, I think I'm going to say hi to Lucas" Dean grinning and walked towards to where Lucas was sitting

"Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me" Andrea said and Louann sat down next to her "Don't worry that's not why he is doing it. You come to the park often?" she asked

"Yes. The kids love it here. Lucas, he likes to draw and Milo likes doing his homework"

"Homework huh?" Sam asked intrigued

"Yeah, it's funny but he concentrates more in the park, rather in the house"

"Uh I think I'll go and see if he wants any help" Sam said and not waiting for Andrea's answer he started walking towards Milo

Andrea just stared at Sam's back and then turned to look at Louann "Your friends are not pedos, are they?" she asked and Louann chuckled "Of course not. They just love kids and they can relate I guess with your sons"

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked

"We-uh…they lost their mother at a young age. It was a traumatic experience for them especially Dean. I guess they see themselves in your boys" Louann explained

"Oh now I feel bad"

"You didn't know"

"So you found out about Chris" Andrea said and Louann nodded "It's been very hard on us. Especially Lucas. He hasn't said a word, not even to me, not to Milo. Not since his dad's accident. He just draws…all the time"

*meanwhile*

Sam slowly walked towards the bench Milo was sitting. The boy was looking intensely at his little brother and the man from the police station, he couldn't remember his name

"May I join you?" Sam asked and Milo turned to look at him. He shrugged "Whatevs" he said and Sam sat down next to him. He twisted his head a little to read the title of the book he was reading

"You enjoy reading history?" Sam asked

"Dunno. I don't really have a choice" Milo replied and continued reading the book on American history

"Not a big fan of school huh?" Sam said and Milo sighed "Look. You obviously want something from me. So say it and stop the small talk. It's awkward!"

Sam smiled at the boy's honesty "You are right. I want to talk about your father's accident" Sam said and Milo with a sigh closed the book and put it next to him

"What would you like to know?"

"Uh, what do you think happened?" Sam asked

"He drowned. End of story"

"So you think it was really an accident?" Sam said and Milo stared at him "Of course! What else could it be?"

"Maybe your brother has told you something?"

Milo sighed "Lucas hasn't talked since dad died" he said and every now and then he was glancing at Dean who talked to Lucas. Sam noticed that "You really care about him" he stated

"Of course. He is my little brother" he said and Sam for a moment saw Dean in the little boys face "I'd do anything for him"

Sam smiled and looked over at his brother. Dean was always on his side no matter what. He practically raised him. And he did a pretty damn good job. Sam was brought back from his thoughts, when he head Milo's voice "What?"

"I said, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Milo asked and Sam decided to tell him the truth. He pointed at Dean "My brother" he pointed at Louann was still talking to Andrea "My sister"

"Oh…" Milo said "And you work together?" he said and Sam nodded "Wow you must be in each other's throats" he said and Sam laughed "You have that right buddy"

Milo smiled "At least you have the upper hand, being the older and all" he said and Sam blushed "Actually I'm the younger one"

"No way! But you are like a freakin giant!" Milo exclaimed and Sam chuckled "Yeah thanks, I guess"

"Does he take care of you?" Milo asked

"Yes. Yes he does. I never told him that but…I'm proud that he is my older brother. As I'm sure that Lucas is proud to have you as his brother" Sam said and Milo smiled

"Thank you. Hey wait a minute…does that mean that Lucas will be taller than me?" Milo asked

"Hmm, can't be sure. I did drink a lot of milk when I was a kid" Sam said and Milo's eyes widened. He quickly stood up and ran towards his mother yelling

"MOM! No more milk for Lucas!"

* * *

><p>Tada! Hope the chapter didn't disappoint ya! I was supposed to have the whole episode written but it turned out to be VERY long! And I didn't know what to do. Sometimes longer isn't the better. So I stopped it here because I didn't want to tire you.<span> But for future chapters…what would you like me to do? Cut the episode in half like I did now…or post the whole episode?<span> Btw the next chapter will have Castiel and Gabriel in it! ;)

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They mean everything to me :)

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! The truth is I didn't plan to update yet but my muse had other plans! So here I am with another chapter, which has a surprise for you in it! I just hope you'll like it! You'll see the surprise as you read along :P The previous week the reviews system was down for a bit so I'd like to thank those who managed to leave a review in the last chapter! _IlaunaDespain, Lady Wesker, MeliaAlexander, Maddy Love Castiel, weedom, The Tuneless Siren _and_ celeste301 _thank you so much for the awesome reviews! You rock!

So let's proceed with the chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Louann's POV

I guess there is a first time for everything. This is the first time I'm practically kicked out of a town before. It all began when Lucas gave Dean one of his drawings. It showed the Carlton's house. Of course by the time we reached the house, Will Carlton was dead. Drowned. Sam and Dean tried to talk to his father but they had no luck. I can't' say that I blame the guy. He just lost two of his children. So we came to the conclusion that Luca's drawings were somehow…prophetic? I can't think of anything else to put it. We visited Andrea and the kids in hope that Lucas can give us another picture. A lead is a better word for it. I can say that I'm truly surprised on how Sam and Dean became so close with the kids. Especially Dean with Lucas. And the little speech he had about mom had me in tears

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too" he said and it was too much to handle as visions of that day came back to me. The fire, the smoke and the worst of all the smell. Oh that horrible smell. I remember Dean telling me to stay out and not get into Sammy's nursery. Although I didn't step in I could see the flames and feel the heat. Then next thing I remember is Dean running out of the room, with Sammy in his arms. But it's all in the past now. Mom is dead and never coming back

So, Lucas, apparently touched by Dean's speech, he handed him a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. After some digging we found out that the boy in the picture was Peter Sweeney, who he and Bill Carlton had been friends. Oh yes I forgot to mention that Bill Carlton is dead. The lake took him or should I say, Peter? Later that day we had to visit the sheriff's office. He was a little, how do I say it? Uh…pissed! Apparently he did a check and the department's never heard of us before. That's a big surprise

So yeah…we were basically kicked out of the town. We are currently in the impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green but the Impala doesn't move

"Green" I say to Dean but he's lost in space. And apparently so is Sam "What is wrong with you too?" I say loudly that caused them to come back to reality

"What?" they both ask and I sigh

"For one, the light's green and for two, I said what is wrong with you?" I said and I see my brothers looking at each other and nodding. Next thing I knew Dean was driving. But wait a minute…why is he going right? "The interstate's the other way" I say

"We know" Sam replied

"You don't think the job is over" I state rather than ask. It seemed pretty over to me. The ghost took Bill so he…it is satisfied right? "If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest, correct?" I said my thoughts out loud

"What if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something?" Dean said to me

"What if more people get hurt?" Sam continued his thought

"But what makes you say that?" I ask. This non-hunter girl is officially confused "Because-" Sam began to say but his phone started ringing

"Yes? Milo? What's wrong?" Sam answered. It was Andrea's oldest son "Don't worry we'll be there in five. Stay close to your brother" he said and closed the phone

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Something got Andrea. Step on it"

* * *

><p>True to Sam's word we reached the house in five minutes. Dean was about to ring the doorbell when Lucas opened the door. He was so scared. He grabbed Dean's hand and led us upstairs where we saw Milo pounding on the door where water was pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs<p>

"Sam! Something happened to mom" Milo yelled and he close to tears

"She is fine, don't worry" Sam said. I gently grabbed Milo and Lucas' hands and pulled them closed to me, while Sam and Dean started kicking the door down

"Hey, hey look at me! Your mom is going to be fine" I say as I tighten the embrace around the two, when we hear the door opening and my brothers shouting Andrea's name

"You promise?" Milo asked me

"I promise" I said and it makes me very glad to say that I was true to my word

* * *

><p>It's morning now. We can see the sun rising and the light flooding the house. Me, Sam and Andrea (who's now dressed and dry) are sitting in the living room, while Dean and Milo are looking for something in the library. I can hear them talking from here<p>

"What are we looking for exactly?" he asked Dean

"Not sure exactly…" Dean mumbled

"Oh jeez thanks. HEY! Stop harassing the books" Milo said when Dean shoved a book roughly on the shelf

"I can see why Sam likes you. You are both nerds"

"And you are a jerk"

"You don't like me very much do you?" Dean asked as he picked up an old scrapbook

"Dude! You tried to hit on my mom. Of course I don't like you! You are obnoxious" Milo said

"Ps please! I'm adorable!" Dean said, who I knew that he was secretly enjoying the argument with the teen "You are unbelievable" Milo mumbled and I was brought back to the conversation with Andrea when she said that he heard a voice

"What did it say?" Sam asked and Andrea started sobbing "It said...it said 'come play with me'"

At that moment Dean came behind Andrea and put a scrapbook in front of her

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" he asked

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures" Andrea said and touched with her finger the spot where her father was. He was standing next to Peter

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff" Dean said and if I wasn't that far, I'd slap him. He can be so insensitive sometimes. I see with the corner of my eye a figure standing by the door. Then I realize that it was Lucas

"Lucas?" Dean and I say

"Baby what's wrong?" Andrea asked but Lucas just walked out of the house. Everyone except me and Milo follows

"Is my brother ok?" Milo asked me and sat down next to me

"Your brother is facing some…difficulties but he is going to be ok. Give him time sweetie. And with you by his side, there is nothing to be scared for" I said to him and he smiled a little "Ok" he said and relaxed

But that didn't last for long. Ten minutes later we heard Andrea's screaming Lucas' name. Me and Milo snapped are heads around and saw Lucas walking towards the lake. Lucky for me the lake was closer to us. With speed I never thought I had, I ran out of the house, Milo behind me. By the time I reached the lake, Lucas was leaning down the wooden platform

"NO! LUCAS!" I yell at him as I see a pale hand coming out of the water. Peter's hand grabbed Lucas' wrist and started pulling him down with him. With my breath caught in my throat, I lung forward and I managed to grab Lucas by his feet

"UH! LET HIM GO!" I groan as I feel myself slipping with Lucas but luckily Milo grabbed me from the waist and managed to steady me "PULL!" I yell at him, while I try to stand up "We are winning PULL!" I yell again as I feel Lucas coming more towards me. In seconds, Lucas is pulled out of the water and like domino effect, me and Milo fall down. Actually I fell on Milo with Lucas in my arms

"Uh…sorry" I mumbled and get off Milo, who blushed and shrugged

"Are you ok?" I ask Lucas who is on verge of crying. I pass him to Milo. He needs his big brother now

"LUCAS!" I then hear Andrea yelling and running towards us, along with her dad

"He is ok" Milo said to her as Andrea enveloped both of them into a bone crushing hug "Mom you are chocking me" Milo whined and I chuckled

"You ok Lou?" Dean asked me while Sam helped me stand up "Of course!" I say slightly out of breath "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are a Winchester" Sam said giving me a small smile, which I returned

At this point I realized that I'm standing too close to the edge of the platform. I should have realized it earlier. I feel a cold hand grabbing my ankle and pulling me with force down the water, but not before me hitting my head at the wooden edge. The last thing I hear before I'm pulled underwater is my brothers yelling my name

* * *

><p>Comic Relief<p>

_Sam Winchester_

_Wow! You can type your Facebook password into a comment and it gets hidden as ********** _

_Dean Winchester: Yeah right_

_Sam Winchester: No it's for real! ********** see?_

_Dean Winchester: Huh… 12345iwuvcas_

_Dean Winchester: DAMN YOU SAM!_

_Sam Winchester: ha ha ha ha ha :D_

_Dean Winchester: You suck! Now how do I delete the comment?_

_Sam Winchester: Like I'll tell you_

_Dean Winchester: Oh come on! Oh wait I found it hehe :P_

_Dean Winchester: I'm amazing_

_Sam Winchester: Yeah yeah whatever, I still know your password ;P_

_Castiel Angel: password_

_Castiel Angel: It doesn't work_

_Dean Winchester: Your Facebook password is 'password'? Really Cas?_

_Castiel Angel: I couldn't think of anything else_

_Sam Winchester: Hey Cas?_

_Castiel Angel: Yes?_

_Sam Winchester: I know something about youuuu :P_

_Castiel Angel: What is it?_

_Dean Winchester: Shut up Sam_

_Sam Winchester: You have a secret admirer! :D_

_Castiel Angel: Really? Who?_

_*5 minutes later*_

_Castiel Angel: Sam?_

_Castiel Angel: SAM!_

_Dean Winchester: Sam is a little…tied up at the moment :P_

_Castiel Angel: All of a sudden?_

_Dean Winchester: …yes_

_Castiel Angel: Ok_

* * *

><p>I was always afraid of the water. I don't know why, I guess I always did. My worst fear after burning alive, is drowning. And it's coming true<p>

My eyes adjust to the dark of the lake and I still feel the cold hand dragging me lower and lower in the depths of this god forsaken lake. My lungs are complaining. They need air. My throat is on fire and the water I'm swallowing isn't making it better. The ghost grabs both my ankles, making me sink faster. It's in a hurry to kill me. The only thing to do is pray

And as the ghost is dragging me to my death, I feel strong hands grabbing me by each shoulder and with ease releasing me from the hold the ghost had on me. As I now travel towards the surface, my eyes are beginning to fill with black dots. But I do not lose conscious. At least not before I come face to face with a pair of outstanding vibrant blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes

* * *

><p>"BREATH!" is the first thing I hear when I start to come to. My chest feels heavy and my throat is burning. I feel someone practically pounding with force on my chest and that did it. I snapped my eyes open and I roll to the side to cough up all the water that was in me<p>

"Oh god you are alive" I heard Dean say and he enveloped me in a tight hug "I thought I lost you" he whispered in my ear

"I'm…fine. Just c-cold" I managed to say and look at Dean and then Sam. I noticed that Dean is soaked to the bone "Here" Sam said and handed me his jacket, which Dean helped me put on. My hand went to touch the middle of my chest, which was now aching "I th-think you broke so-some bones" I said to both of them, not knowing who tried to perform CPR

"I panicked" Dean said and also rubbed the middle of his chest "And they are not broken! Maybe cracked…" he said and I smiled. Few cracked bones were worth it, since I was alive "Pe-peter?" I asked

"Right after he took you, I salted and burnt the bike we found. That put his spirit into a rest" Sam said and I nodded. Then it hit me

"Which one of y-you gave me mo-mouth to m-mouth?" I asked while a shiver went through my spine and both my brothers looked awkwardly at each other "Well?"

"We should take you to a hospital. You banged your head" Sam said and picked me up bridal style

"I second that" Dean said as he walked behind me and Sam. Ok awkward…

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Castiel was watching with interest the interaction between the siblings. They sometimes reminded him of him and Gabriel. And speaking of Gabriel…

"Howdy Cas" Gabriel said as he materialized beside him

"Hello brother" Castiel greeted

Gabriel looked Castiel up and down with amusement on his face "You are wet" Gabe said and 2 seconds later he burst into laughter as he realized what he said

"I do not understand why you think it's so funny brother" Castiel asked him

"Oh Cassie you take the fun out of everything" Gabe said "So tell me! Why do you look like a wet puppy?"

"I do not appreciate that characterization"

"Of course you don't" Gabe said rolling his eyes "Now tell me!" he asked and a big bucket of pop-corn appeared his arms "I'm listening"

"Uh…" Castiel said and tilted his head as he watched the angel eating handfuls of pop-corn "I saved the Winchester girl from drowning" Castiel said

"Oh…and I thought it was something spicy" Gabe said with disappointment "Did you at least get to feel her up?" Gabe said and winked at Cas

"Gabriel! I would never! She is my charge" he said

"So? I don't find it wrong. That girl has a nice set of…" Gabe started but Castiel glared at him "…ears. Great, fabulous set of ears" he said and grinned

Castiel sighed "What are you doing here Gabriel?"

"To warn you little brother"

"About what?"

"The almost 'drowning'?" Gabe said and made air quotations with his fingers "Zachariah was behind it"

Castiel frowned "How…?"

"I saw him lurking behind the trees. Careful Castiel, you can't mask yourself forever from him" Gabriel said and Cas shoved his hands into his trenchcoat pockets

"So he used the ghost to get to Louann" Castiel said "It's weird though"

"Why?" Gabe asked

"Zachariah is a powerful angel. Why send a ghost to kill her and not do it himself?"

"Because he can't"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, now facing Gabriel, who smirked "I may have used a little something, to keep Zachariah from hurting her. Directly"

"A sigil?" Cas asked and Gabe shook his head "No. Something else" he said

"What did you use?" Castiel asked again, getting frustrated. Gabriel laughed

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets"

"You are far from a gentleman brother!" Castiel said and Gabe puckered his lips "Touché"

"So will you tell me what did you use?"

"No. Not really"

"Why?" Castiel whined and Gabriel laughed

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p>And that was the end of Dead in the water! Hope you liked my version :) Also I hope you liked the Comic Relief! Should I continue it? And please feel free to share any ideas you have about the Comic Relief!<p>

Next episode will feature Phantom Traveler :) And man do I have a HILARIOUS (for us) surprise for Dean! hehe

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Hope you are all having an awesome time! I'm here with a new chapter! :D The first part of 'Phantom Traveler' with a twist ;) I'd like to sends many thanks to all of you who alerted this story! Special thankies to _Maddy Love Castiel, Lady Wesker, EvilAngelTeamGabe, chalese, scarhead8, budgiesrule, MeliaAlexander, The Tuneless Siren, IlaunaDespain, MaryOnTheGo, FaithInCas, DeansBitch, Deansgurl90, The one without a name _and_ celeste301_ for the amazing reviews! You guys give me strength! ^_^

Now on with the chapter! I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The motel room was dark. Dean and Louann were sharing one bed, sleeping. Suddenly the door opens slowly causing Dean to wake up and slip a hand under his pillow. As his turns his head slightly he realizes that it's only Sam, who was carrying coffee and pastries

"Morning sunshine's" he said as he closed the door behind him and switched the lights on. Dean groaned and he turned the other way to wake up his sister

"What the hell?" he mumbled as he was not looking at his twins face but her feet "How did she manage this?"

"I don't know she was that way when I woke up" Sam said with a chuckle and Dean shook his head and ran his hand through his hair "Yo Lou wake up!" Dean yelled but his sister was still sleeping

"Ok you caused it" Dean said grinning and using his foot, he put his big toe in Louann's right nostril. When he saw that she was still sleeping he began moving his toe round and round

"Dean come on man!" Sam said trying hard not to laugh

"Shut up its working" Dean said and watched as Louann was waking up

"Uh…what in the name of…FEET! DAMN YOU DEAN!" Louann yelled and slapped his twins foot away from her face, who was laughing

"Hey I wasn't the one that slept the other way around sis" Dean said

"So that's where the smell was coming" Louann said referring to Dean's feet

"Hey my feet aren't smelly"

"Tell that to my nose! Poor thing is trying to commit suicide"

"Hey cut it out you two" Sam said "Get up we have work to do"

"What time is it anyway?" Dean asked

"Five forty-five" Sam replied and he was met with the groans of his siblings

"You are killing me Sammy" Louann said as she sat up on the bed

"Not a morning person huh?" Sam asked and handed her coffee to her. He was about to hand Dean his coffee as well but he stopped him "Put it on the desk, I have to use the bathroom" Dean said lazily

"Oh no you don't" Louann said and stood up "Last time you went to the bathroom first, it smell so bad that I had to go the diner across the street to use the bathroom!"

"Get use to it princess. You are living with men now" Dean said to her

"I don't see Sam blowing up the bathroom with his ass!" Louann said to him

"My ass is a blessing sis!"

"Your ass is toxic! Seriously!" Louann said and Sam nodded "I second that!"

"Traitor" Dean said and went to go in the bathroom but Louann stepped on his foot "Oh son of a !" Dean said and grabbed Louann from the waist when she tried to go in the bathroom "Ah let me go!" she yelled

"The bathroom is mine!" Dean yelled

"Never!" she said but the sound of the door closing and locking made them stop fighting. They looked at each other and then at the door

"Oh come on!/ Seriously Sam?" Dean and Louann said at the same time. They could clearly hear Sam laughing

"Better luck next time"

* * *

><p>Couple of hours later the brothers were determined to show Louann how she could research. Meaning how she could distinguish the red flags from the pile of nothing<p>

"Got it?" Sam said after showing Louann the basic stuff

"I think so. Let me try" she said and after pulling her hair up in a ponytail, she took the laptop from Sam

"Nice ink" commended Dean, who was lying on the bed

"What ink?" Louann asked and stopped typing

"The tattoo you have on your nape" Dean said and Sam checked Louann behind her neck "Sweet" he said

"What tattoo guys?" Louann asked as she frowned _'I've never gotten a tattoo before'_ she thought

"Come on don't play dumb on us. The angel wings on your nape" Dean said and Louann's eyes widened. She stood up and run towards the bathroom. There she looked herself at the mirror. She turned her back and twisted her head "I'll be damned" she mumbled. Her brothers were right. There on the nape of her neck, there was a pair of wings. Dark, angel wings to be exact _'I don't understand. How? When? Why?'_ she thought as she walked back into the room where her brothers were sitting. She pulled a chair and sat down, her mind swimming in questions

"You really didn't know about the tattoo?" Sam asked and Louann stared at him '_What do I say? They are going to think I'm crazy' _"Uh no I mean yes…kinda! I had forgotten about it actually. I was really drunk when I had it" she lied

"Oh ok" Sam said "Why angel wings?" he asked

"I don't really know Sammy! I was pretty wasted" she said again. Maybe if she told the lie many times, she would end up believing it _'Yeah…maybe I was drunk and had that tattoo. There is no other explanation' _

"You got that gene from Sammy!" Dean said smirking "I never get drunk" he said and Sam fake laughed "Oh I don't think so"

"It's the truth dude!"

"Nah uh! I remember one time, you were so wasted you thought the pillow was a Pokémon!" Sam admitted

"I did not!"

"You were throwing the pillow around yelling 'Go Pikachu'" Sam said and Dean blushed

"Oh…that is epic!" Louann said laughing hard "Hey it could be worse"

"How could it be worse than that?" Sam asked chuckling

"He could have thought he was that annoying pink, singing Pokémon that drew on people's faces when they'd fall asleep"

"Yeah that would be worse" Sam said and looked over at Dean, who was grinning

"Awesome now you gave him the mental picture of him drawing on my face" Sam said and Louann smiled "Sorry"

* * *

><p>Later on the Winchesters packed their stuff and left. An old friend of Dean's and his fathers called and needed help with something. Paranormal help<p>

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out" Jerry said when they arrived "Excuse me and you are?" he asked Louann who frowned

"She's our sister Louann" Dean answered for her

"Huh…you and your dad never mentioned her" Jerry said

"Uh…at the time we had a huge fight and we weren't on speaking terms" Dean explained "Yeah…" Louann said "But all is forgotten now!" she said with smile

"Glad to hear that! It's always a shame when family fights"

"You have kids Jerry?" Louann asked and he nodded "Yap! And trust me I know how fights can be. You never mean the things you say. Oh well the past is the past"

"So what do you have for us Jerry?" Sam asked and Jerry nodded "Follow me"

* * *

><p>Louann's POV<p>

I like Jerry. He is a good man. At least that's the impression I got from the short amount of time I talked to him. He led us in his office and played us a CD that was from the cockpit voice recorder. At the end of the recording we heard a loud whooshing sound. Jerry explained to us that after that, the plane crashed killing over one hundred people. Only seven of them managed to get out alive. We thanked Jerry about the info and headed to a Copy Jack, where Dean wanted to make fake Homeland Security ID's. He offered me one as well but I refused. I didn't want to push our luck, especially for something illegal. So they dropped me off to the motel (chance to improve my researching skills) while my brothers would go to talk to some survivors of the plane crash and check the wrecks of the plane.

One hour later I received a text message from Sam. He had only written two words _'Demonic Possession'_ I guess that's what I'll be searching. I pulled my hair up again in a messy bun and my hand went to touch my tattoo. I still couldn't believe that I had a tattoo; I was always scared to get one. And yet…now I have one. But how?

I picked up the phone and dialed the only person I knew who might know something about this. After three rings he picked up

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tom, its Louann" I said shyly

"_Louann! Glad to hear your voice again. How's everything?"_

"Uh good, good. Just spending some time with my brothers. You?" I asked

"_Actually I'm doing the same"_

"Spending time with your brothers?" I asked sarcastically

"_Brother"_ he answered and I regretted my sarcastic tone

"You have a brother? You never told me"

"_Yes an older one. And you never asked"_ he said and I could hear the little smile on his voice

"I guess you are right. Uh Tom, can I ask you something?"

"_Of course"_

"Do you remember when I got the tattoo I have on my nape?" I asked thinking that he would ask 'what tattoo'. But I didn't get an answer right away. I could hear sounds from the other end of the phone. It sounded like…fighting?

"Tom?"

"_Uh yeah sorry. I remembered. It was the night of your prom"_ he said and I raised my eyebrows. Sure I remember my prom. Bill and Jenna was pushing me to go, so they could have the place to themselves. I ended up going alone. And returning alone to the house. I don't remember anything about visiting a tattoo parlor

"You're sure?" I asked

"_Yes. I remember you telling me the story. You had a lot of drinks that night. You woke up the next day with a heavy head and a tattoo"_

"What tattoo?" I asked quickly

"_Excuse me?"_

"What is the tattoo I have on my nape?" I asked and once again I didn't get an answer right away. Did I just hear another voice? He wasn't alone?

"_Angel wings"_ he finally answered and I sighed in content. So I wasn't going crazy, that's a good thing

"Thanks Tom. Uh…talk to you later"

"_You are welcome"_ he said and we both hang up the phone. Now I could research in peace

* * *

><p>Comic Relief<p>

_Castiel Angel wrote on Trickster Angel's wall_

_Gabriel I need your help_

_Trickster Angel: Now what?_

_Castiel Angel: You don't have to be mean_

_Trickster Angel: You've been bothering me for 10 days straight_

_Castiel Angel: I have questions_

_Trickster Angel: Why don't you ask your boyfriend?_

_Castiel Angel: O_o ?_

_Trickster Angel: I mean Dean…jeez!_

_Castiel Angel: He is not my boyfriend. Sure Dean and I share a profound bond…_

_Dean Winchester: SHUT UP CAS! -_-_

_Castiel Angel: T_T_

_Trickster Angel: Great now you made him cry…nicely going chucklehead_

_Dean Winchester: You started it_

_Trickster Angel: I did not!_

_Dean Winchester: Yes you did!_

_Trickster Angel: Did not! You yelled at him_

_Dean Winchester: It's not my fault he is super sensitive! _

_Sam Winchester: Dean?_

_Dean Winchester: What?_

_Trickster Angel: What do you want moose?_

_Sam Winchester: Just fyi I just saw Cas circling the Impala_

_Dean Winchester: So?_

_Sam Winchester: He was holding his angel blade…._

_Sam Winchester: Dean you heard me?_

_Sam Winchester: Dean!_

_Sam Winchester: He must have left_

_Trickster Angel: Hey Sam?_

_Sam Winchester: Yeah?_

_Trickster Angel: I need help building my bed on the Sims…care to give a hand?_

_Sam Winchester: Fine! Why do you play Sims on facebook anyway?_

_Trickster Angel: It's addictive!_

* * *

><p>Finally after 4 hours I saw my brothers entering the room<p>

"What took you so long?" I ask them

"Uh nothing really. We talked to a dude in the psych ward who thought he saw a person with black eyes, we posed as Homeland Security, by the way the monkey suits do came handy and oh the cherry on top…another plane crash. Jerry just told us. He found sulfur" Dean said and laid face down on the bed "And now I'm hungry" he said his words muffled by the pillow

"Please tell me you found something" Sam said exhausted

"Uh I found something but I don't know if it's helpful" I said

"Even the slightest detail can help" Sam said and sat down waiting for me to start talking

"Uh so you are probably right about the demonic possession. Every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu…" I started saying but Dean cut me off "Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this" he said

"Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease" I continued and Sam nodded

"All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean asked and both I and Sam nodded

"Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Sam asked and I hesitantly raised my hand, as if I were in class

"I do" I said and both my brothers stared at me "You do?" they both asked with raised eyebrows

"I ran a background check. Flight 2485 went down exactly after forty minutes and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in. And I'm sure the plane crush that happened today also went down after forty minutes" I said with confidence and I noticed that my brothers were looking at me with some kind of amazement

"I'm not useless you know. I know how to use Google" I said and they laughed

"Not bad for a rookie" Dean said chuckling

"Were there any survivors?" Sam asked and I shook my head "Not until now. Why you think they are in danger?"

"Yes. I think the demon is killing the survivors one by one" Sam explained

"What like Final Destination?" I asked. I really liked that movie and ironically it had to do with a plane crashing. When I mentioned the movie Dean shuddered "God I hated that movie"

"Come on let's go" Sam said and stood up "We have to stop the rest of the survivors from taking a plane"

"You're coming?" Dean asked and I thought about it "Nah I will only slow you down"

"Ok. Stay put" Dean said before walking out of the room. I rolled my eyes

"Good luck"

* * *

><p>One and a half hours later my phone started ringing. It was Sam<p>

"Hey bro" I greeted him

"_I need your help"_ he whispered. I could barely listen to him

"What's wrong? Where's Dean?" I asked "Why are you whispering?"

"_No time. Bring holy water and dad's journal and meet me in the airports men's bathroom. Hurry"_ he said and suddenly I heard a loud crashing noise and a voice that didn't belong to my brother saying "_You are not supposed to be here"_

"SAM?" I yell through the phone, but all I could hear was the distinctive noise of someone fighting before the line went dead. What the hell is going on? What happened to Sam?

And where is Dean?

* * *

><p>And that was the end of the first part of Phantom Traveler :) Hope you liked it! If you are confused about the tattoo part, that's what Gabriel did to protect Louann from Zachariah. More info about the tattoo will come in later chapters. Also if you are wondering about the phone conversation between Louann and Tom aka Castiel, I'll write a chapter from Castiel's POV that explains why he lied :) Also in that chapter Raguel, Castiel's superior makes an appearance<p>

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! :D

Till next chapter take care

xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Hope you are all having an awesome time! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy with university stuff. I'd like to thank you sooooooo much for all the love you are giving this story! Special thankies to _Lady Wesker, liz, The Tuneless Siren, Maddy Love Castiel, scarhead8, weedom, The one without a name, Deansgurl90, FaithInCas, Sammy, WinchesterGirl, celeste301, supercharmed89, IlaunaDespain _and_ EvilAngelTeamGabe_ for the always great reviews! I love you! ^_^

There is no comic relief for this chapter. Instead there is a very special scene for Dean hehe ;) Just keep reading :P

So I present you the next chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

_PREVIOUSLY ON GEMINI DREAM_

_"What's wrong? Where's Dean?" she asked "Why are you whispering?"_

_"No time. Bring holy water and dad's journal and meet me in the airports men's bathroom. Hurry" he said and suddenly Louann heard a loud crashing noise and a voice that didn't belong to her brother saying "You are not supposed to be here"_

_"SAM?" she yelled through the phone, but all she could hear was the distinctive noise of someone fighting before the line went dead. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought 'What happened to Sam? And where is Dean?'_

* * *

><p>NOW<p>

Sam knew that something was wrong when he saw black smoke enter the body of one of the pilots in the bathroom. He had to do something or else the demon would walk freely into the plane and crash it. So he closed the door of the little cubicle he was in and called his sister. He hoped that the demon wouldn't listen to him. But he is a Winchester

The door flung open and he saw the black eyes of the demon "You are not supposed to be here" he said and grabbed Sam hard from his collar, resulting the phone to fall on the floor. The demon threw Sam against the mirrors, breaking them

"Winchester" the demon said "What a lovely surprise" he said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote something on it with a black marker. He then opened the main bathroom door and using his gum he glued the paper on the door "Now we will not be bothered" the demon said and closed the door behind him. Sam struggled to get on his feet. The demon was advancing towards him again but Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed the little bottle of holy water

"You think your little toy will stop me?" the demon said and laughed. Sam shrugged and tossed some holy water on the demon "No. But it will slow you down" he said as he was wishing for his sister to get here as soon as possible

* * *

><p>30 minutes earlier<p>

"DAMN IT!" Dean cursed and hang up the airport phone. He was trying to convince Amanda, one of the flight attendants, not to aboard on the plane. He even pretended to be a friend of her ex- boyfriend. Nothing happened. She was going to get into the plane

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane" Sam said and Dean stopped dead in his tracks "Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second" he said with wide eyes and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack any time now

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash" Sam explained "Dude are you ok? You look like you are going to throw up"

"Because I am" Dean mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Dean replied anxiously. He really hated airplanes. And he really hated the fact that Sam will find out about it

"Okay then. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes" Sam said and Dean stared at him like dear caught in front of the headlights

"Dean? Are you listening to me? Are you truly ok?" Sam asked and Dean sighed "No, not really" he replied

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean said and made a flying motion with his hand

"With flying? You are joking right?" Sam asked ready to burst into laughter

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?" Dean replied, obviously freaking out a bit "And don't you think that I forgot about your fear Sammy" Dean said and Sam laughed

"You know nothing Dean"

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you want to stop at the MC Donald's when we first came here?" Dean asked cockily and Sam paled a little. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck "Ok then I'll go in the plane. I'll do it myself" Sam said changing the subject

"What? Are you suicidal? You said it yourself, the plane's going to crash" Dean said

"Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. And we don't have enough time to call for Louann or Jerry. I'm not seeing a third option, here" Sam said and Dean paced a little putting his hands on his waist "Come on! Really? Man..." he said and Sam clapped his back lightly and pulled two tickets out of his pocket. Dean looked at him wide eyed "You knew this would happen?"

Sam shrugged "I had a feeling" he said and handed Dean one ticket "You go ahead I'll be right behind you"

"Why? Where are you going? Don't leave me alone! I'll kick your ass!" Dean said as he started sweating. Sam cleared his throat "I have to make a quick stop at the bathroom first" he said shyly

"Of course you have! With all the damn coffees you've been drinking" Dean said and as Sam chuckled as he was walking towards the bathroom

* * *

><p>RIGHT FRIGGIN' NOW<p>

"CHRISTO, CHRISTO, CHRISTO, CHRISTO" Sam was yelling and tossing the last remains of the holy water at the demon. For the past half hour that was what Sam was doing. Give or take few punches and kicks. And collision with the bathroom walls. And with the toilet…

Sam seeing the demon recovering he went to toss more holy water but it was empty "Shit" he cursed

"Oh uh!" the demon mocked and Sam swear to himself that after this he is going to learn the exorcism by heart "Uh…Christo?" Sam said clearly tired and backed away from the demon, onto a wall. Suddenly the door opened wide and Louann walked in "Sam? Sam where are you?" she yelled and stopped when she saw a random man in front of her. She turned around to leave but she saw Sam closing the door and holding his nose with his hand. Apparently the door collided with his face

"Oh…did I do this?" she asked and Sam just stared at her. When he removed his hand, she could see that his nose was all bloody and bruised "Sorry" she said frowning and gave Sam a bottle of holy water. Sam took it and moved towards the demon, who seemed a little scared now

Sam tossed the holy water on the demon and using his body he managed to pin the demon down "HURRY! THE EXORCISM IN THE FIRST PAGE! SAY IT!" Sam yelled while he was struggling to hold the demon down

"But I don't know Latin!" Louann said and turned to the requested page

"JUST READ IT!" Sam yelled as the demon beneath him was thrashing

"Okay! Bossy" she mumbled and started reading the exorcism _"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino…" _she stared reading but halfway there she stopped reading as she heard the demon laughing "Your latin are so bad it makes me want to kill myself" the demon said and Louann frowned

"You never stress on the last syllable!" Sam exclaimed

"Screw you Sam! Say it yourself" she said and shoved the journal in front of his face. Sam poured some holy water on the demon's face and started reading the ritual. Soon enough the demon left the pilots body and hovered above them, before the smoke started to disappear through the vent

"Not so fast!" Sam said and started reading the ritual again, louder this time. A bright electrical charge runs through the room as the lights in the whole airport switch off. Moments later the lights are back on and the black smoke is nowhere to be seen. Only the body of the pilot is lying on the floor, unconscious

Sam is breathing heavily while Louann checks the pulse of the unconscious man "Is he alive?" Sam asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Look sorry about snapping at you" Sam said sincerely

"Don't mention it" Louann said with a smile "I'm sorry for breaking your nose" she said and Sam laughed "It was bound to happen"

"Sam?" Louann asked

"Yeah?"

"Where is Dean?" she asked and Sam's eyes widened

"Oh shit"

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him…" Dean kept repeating as he saw that Sam wasn't coming anytime soon. He was clutching the arm rests tightly and beads of sweat were resting on his forehead. He closed his eyes and started humming one of his favorite songs

"Hey mister" a child that was sitting next to Dean said

"WHAT?" Dean snapped at him

"Are you gay?" the child, no more than 5 years old, asked

Dean slowly turned his head towards the child and looked at him "Excuse me?" he said almost out of breath

"You are wearing a ring"

"So?"

"Only girls wear rings so…you are gay!"

"Look kid…unless you want my foot up your a-" Dean went to say but the flight attendant cut him off "Excuse me sir would you like something to drink?"

"No" he said quickly and she walked away disappointed. Suddenly the plane roared to life and Dean clutched the arms rests again, tightly, not noticing that he was also clutching the child's hand

"Mommy, mommy he is hurting my hand" the kid said to his mother, who looked over at Dean and smiled. One because he was scared of flying and two…because he was cute

"Don't worry is just the engines" his mother said to Dean who didn't seem to relax

"MOM!"

"First time flyer?" she asked

"It kinda shows huh?" Dean answered and closed his eyes while the plane shook a little as it slowly left the ground

"MOM!"

"What do you want Greg?" the mother turned to look at her son

"He is hurting my hand!" the child said

"Oh…sorry" Dean said and removed his hand

"Its fine" the mother said and smiled sweetly at him. If Dean wasn't so scared he would definitely flirt back

"MOOOM! I want to use the bathroom"

"Fine. Let's go" the mother said a bit angrily at her son. She quickly unfastened herself and walked towards the bathroom. The kid followed behind her and he made sure to step hard on Dean's foot

"OH! You little…" Dean said and stared daggers at the kid, who was smirking "This is going to be a long ride" he said to himself as he watched the kid disappearing in the bathroom, his mom waiting right outside. Suddenly the plane shook again and Dean's breath caught in his throat

"I don't want to die. Not like this" he mumbled "Oh Sam if I survive this your ass is mine!" he said and stopped the flight attendant that was passing by

"Excuse me, can I change sit?" he asked

"Uh…of course there is an empty sit few rows from here. I'll take you" she said and guided Dean to his new sit. No kids next to him

"That's better" he said as he sat down

But after 10 minutes his sit began to shook. At first he thought it the plane and panicked but then he realized that someone was kicking his sit

"Hey! Stop kicking my sit!" Dean said as he turned behind him to look at the person who was kicking his sit. It was a girl. Round 15 years old

"Piss of old man" she said and kicked his sit once again

"Ol- old man? WHAT!" Dean almost yelled "Is she your child?" he asked the woman next to her

"Yeah"

"Tell her to stop kicking my sit!"

"Jenny stop kicking the man's sit" she said to her daughter

"No way"

"You are on your own buddy" the mother said to Dean who was on the verge of screaming "Can this day get any worse?" he said and the teen kicked his sit again

"STOP IT!" Dean yelled at her

"No way! I'm having too much fun" she laughed and Dean sighed. He stood up and grabbed his things

"Back to the grunt and the nympho mom. Awesome" he said and just then the plane shook again and Dean lost his balance. Next thing he knew he was staring at the roof of the plane. Dean closed his eyes and bit his lower lip "I miss my car"

* * *

><p>And that was the end of 'Phantom traveler' :) Hope you enjoyed it and I didn't disappoint ya! Next chapter will not be an episode but it will show what happened at the other end of the phone call between Louann and Tom aka Cas and more info about the tattoo ;) plus a bonus scene (aka Sam and Louann picking Dean up from the airport :P)<p>

I'm looking forward to your reviews and comments! They are my drug ^_^

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I know I'm an awful person for not updating for so long! Program is full! And me starting driving lessons is not helping! I swear I'll try to upload at least once a week! I'd like to thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts! Special thankies to _Maddy Love Castiel, scarhead8, Lady Wesker, supercharmed89, The Tuneless Siren, EvilAngelTeamGabe, weedom, IlaunaDespain _and _ThursdaysChild97 _for the always lovely reviews! Seriously you always make my day :D

Now let's proceed with the chapter! I hope you'll like it! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

(Around the same time where Louann called 'Tom' )

Castiel was called from his superior for his weekly update on the Winchester siblings. He was currently in Heaven's waiting room, as they called it, waiting for Raguel to appear

"Howdy Castiel" the angel heard a voice greeting him. He sighed when he realized that the voice didn't belong to Raguel

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Cas asked looking straight at his brother

"Aw Cassie thinks is so special!" Gabriel mocked "Raguel called me here as well"

"He did?" Cas asked perplexed "Why?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes "Watch it Castiel. I'm not all shit and giggles" he said seriously and at that sound Castiel remembered that his brother could be so intimidating if he wanted it

"My apologies"

"Nah I'm just messing with ya kid" Gabriel said smirking and ruffled Castiel's hair, who rolled his eyes. He was about to ask Gabriel something but the sound of his phone ringing stopped him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him "You actually have a phone?"

"Not me. Tom" Castiel corrected and answered the phone "Hello?"

_"Hey Tom, its Louann"_ he heard the person at the other line of the phone say. He was a little surprised that she'd called him

"Louann! Glad to hear your voice again. How's everything?" he asked as he looked over at Gabriel who was grinning

_"Uh good, good. Just spending some time with my brothers. You?"_ she asked and Castiel knew that she called for something other than small talk. He couldn't stand small talk. It was too…awkward

"Actually I'm doing the same" he answered and he could practically see the smirk on her face_ "Spending time with your brothers?"_

"Brother" he corrected her and at that moment Gabriel stood next to Cas and tilted his head in such way that he could hear the conversation

_"You have a brother? You never told me"_ she asked surprised

"Yes an older one. And you never asked" Castiel answered her with a small smile

"_I guess you are right. Uh Tom, can I ask you something?"_

"Of course" he answered and glanced over at his brother who scratched the top of his head

_"Do you remember when I got the tattoo I have on my nape?"_ she asked and Cas was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. Apparently Gabriel did "Tell her she got it at prom night! She was drunk" Gabriel whispered

"What? Why should I lie?" Cas whispered back and Gabriel smacked the back of his head "Just tell her"

"You hit me" Cas said almost pouting

"Don't be such a baby" Gabriel whispered

"_Tom?" _Louann asked through the phone

"Uh yeah sorry. I remembered. It was the night of your prom" he finally lied _"You're sure?"_ she asked again

"Yes. I remember you telling me the story. You had a lot of drinks that night. You woke up the next day with a heavy head and a tattoo" he said

"_What tattoo?"_

"Excuse me?" Cas asked buying some time to moll over the question

_"What is the tattoo I have on my nape?"_ she asked and Cas looked over at Gabriel "It's angel wings"

"Ang- Are you serious?" Cas almost yelled at him

"Shut up and talk" Gabriel said and shoved the phone back at Castiel's ear

"Angel wings" he said and shoved Gabriel away from him

"_Thanks Tom. Uh…talk to you later"_ Louann said. She sounded relieved

"You are welcome" Cas said into the phone and hang up. As soon as he hung up he turned to look at Gabriel "What did you do?"

"Who? Me?" Gabriel asked innocently while pointing at himself

"Yes you. What did you do?" he asked again

"Yes. I would also like to know" a voice suddenly said that caused the brothers to snap their head towards the sound

"Raguel" Castiel said and bowed a little "You are here"

"Reggie my man!" Gabriel said and the other archangel rolled his eyes "I told you Gabriel, not to call me by the name 'Reggie'"

"Raguel is too difficult. I don't like it" Gabriel said and shrugged

"That's not the point. Gabriel, would you enlighten me and Castiel about what happened with the Winchester girl?"

"I don't understand what the fuss is about. I just used my years of experience to protect her from Zachariah"

"What did you do use?" Raguel asked intrigued

"It's a spell" Gabriel said sighing "Kinda. It's a mixture of Enochian and Hindu spells. The catch with these kind of spells is that the protection sigil is visible on the person's, who the spell is meant to, body. In our case a tattoo. The spell protects the person who wear's it from celestial threats"

"Angels" Castiel pointed out

"Exactly. If there is any kind of angel, archangel who wants to hurt her, the spell takes effect. That's why Zachariah couldn't hurt her directly. Plus…it's really cool" Gabriel said grinning

"Fascinating" Raguel said impressed "Where did you learn the Hindu spells?"

"Ah…that my friend is a story for another time" he answered smugly and winked

"Oh Gabriel" Raguel said and shook his head "Castiel! i hear Zachariah is associating with a certain demon. If their alliance is successful then the Apocalypse is inevitable"

"What is the name of the demon?" Castiel asked

"Azazel"

"Wait a minute! The same demon who polluted Sam Winchester with his blood?" Gabriel asked and Raguel nodded "I'm afraid yes"

"What actions should I proceed then?" Castiel asked "Go after the demon?"

"No. Stay close to your charge. Since Zachariah can't get close to her, he will send others to finish the job. You must protect her" Raguel explained

"I will do that" Castiel said nodding "But what about the demon?" he asked "I'll take care of the demon abomination" Raguel said

"Hey! What about me?" Gabriel whined

"Uh, you do what you usually do" Raguel said not knowing what else to say. Gabriel grinned "I can do that" he said and disappeared, leaving Castiel and Raguel staring at the empty space

"He is…something special" Raguel commented and Castiel smiled a little

"That he is"

Comic Relief (aka Bonus Scene)

After Dean's persuasion (and freak out) the pilot landed the plane on the nearest airport. Dean was more than happy and excited that he was stepping on firm and steady land once again. He called his sister and informed her of his location. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Sam

"Yes Dean…I understand" Louann said to Dean through the phone. She and Sam were currently in the car heading to the airport to pick up Dean "We are only like half an hour away. Stop screaming into my ear!" she said and rolled her eyes "Yes Dean, yeah…yes Dean ahuh…shut up Dean…bye Dean" she said and hung up

"What did he say?" Sam asked while keeping his eyes on the road

"Ah…you don't want to know"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Fifty minutes later Sam parked the Impala into the airport's parking lot. If he wasn't busy with turning off the radio he would see Dean across the lot advancing quickly towards the car, clearly very pissed<p>

"Oh shit" Louann said seeing this and stepped out of the car. She ran towards Dean, who had his eyes locked on Sam

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! What do you think you are doing?" Louann asked him as soon as she reached him

"Going to give my brother a tight hug. Around his neck" Dean replied and tried to move forward but Louann stopped him "Oh come on Dean! be reasonable"

"B-be reasonable? Me? I was stuck in that flying hell tube for 3 hours! I have butt cramps; I have a bump on my head…"

"Butt cramps?" Louann asked raising an eyebrow

Dean flew his arms around "Not the fucking point! And let's not forget that I was sexually harassed!" he said and his twin stared at him "What?"

"You heard me! A nympho mom followed me in the bathroom! She was all hands!" he explained, his eyes wide and his veins on his neck popping

"But…since do you have a problem with all hands women?" she asked and that caught Dean off guard "Ah…shut up!" he said and with a quick motion he passed her and walked quickly towards the car were Sam was sitting

"Sam you bitch get out!" Dean yelled and Sam locked all the doors in the car "Don't you dare use my baby as your cover!"

"Ah sorry Dean. I can't hear you" Sam said through the car

"Don't make me shoot you!"

"You'll have to shoot your baby as well" Sam said slightly smirking that caused Dean to growl "I will rip your bangs out and shove them up your ass!" he said turned to look at his sister that was standing several feet behind him "Do something!" he whined and Louann raised her hands "Leave me out of this" she said and Dean stomped his foot on the ground like a kid that his parents refused to buy him ice cream. But at that moment it hit him. He grinned widely at Louann

"Dean? You are creeping me out dude" she said and Dean, still grinning, fished his second pair of car keys out of his pocket. He turned around facing the car and jingled the keys so Sam could see them

Sam paled a little and quickly tried to think of something. He could drive away _'No that will make things worse'_ he thought so he decided to face Dean. He unlocked the door and stepped out

"Look Dean…it's not my fault"

"Oh please…do explain" Dean said and began circling Sam around the car

"Ah…I got jumped in the bathroom man! By the demon! I couldn't leave. I swear that's what happened"

"Ahuh…ok" Dean said

"Ok?"

"Yeah I understand"

"You do?" Sam asked puzzled

"Yeah! I won't kill you" he said and that made Sam relax "I will just beat you to a bloody pulp" he said and advanced towards Sam, who chuckled nervously and started running around the car

"Come here so I can kick your ass" Dean said and chased Sam around the impala

"No!"

"Sam stop it"

"No!"

"Stop running"

"No!"

Louann just stood there watching her brother chasing each other with wide eyes _'I wonder how long it'll take them before they get tired'_ she thought

"I think I'm having a heart attack" Dean said slowing down and finally resting on the hood of his car

"That's what the hamburgers are doing to you" Sam said clearly not tired at all

"Shut up you health freak" Dean replied

You don't see me dying on the car now do you?"

"I'm not dying…I'm just resting"

"Suuuure…bitch" Sam said chuckling

"Jerk"

* * *

><p>Tada! And that was the end! I made the bonus scene longer than I had initially thought just for youuuu! ^_^ Hope you really enjoyed the chapter!<p>

Also I have to ask. Is anyone here a Grimm fan? I'm thinking of uploading a story! Or maybe a crossover SPN/Grimm? Would you be interested?

Next chapter will have my version of Bloody Mary! :) I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! I know I know I'm a terrible person for not updating for so long but I really had a major writers block with 'Bloody Mary' I really didn't know what to keep and what to change…But it's all clear now :) Major thankies to _Lady Wesker, The Tuneless Siren, Maddy Love Castiel, ThursdaysChild97, supercharmed89 _and_ weedom_ for the awesome reviews! I don't know what I would do without you ^_^

So here it is Bloody Mary part one :) Keep your eyes open for our two favorite angels ;) I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Hit me"

"I don't want to"

"Come on Lou just try to hit me" Dean encouraged his sister. For the last twenty minutes they had been practicing the basic stuff (like she promised she would)

"I don't feel comfortable with all this" she admitted. Reading Latin was one thing but learning how to fight someone was a different thing

"Look…I know it's hard for you but please…this is just defending yourself 101. I want you to be able to defend yourself when me or Sam are not around"

Louann stared at the ground for a second. Dean was right. If she didn't want to become a victim again, she'll have to know how to fight "Okay"

"Awesome. Now…hit me. Right punch here" Dean said and pointed to his open palm. She took a deep breath and she punched Dean's hand as hard as she could

"Come on be serious" he laughed "Punch me with all you've got"

Louann blushed "That was all I have"

"Seriously?" Dean asked a little surprised. The punch barely hurt him

"Yap"

"Oh…okay screw fighting. Sam you are taking over she needs some toning up" Dean said and sat down on the motel bed, while Sam stood up and started checking Louann. He first felt her arms "You need to build some muscles" he concluded

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Drop down and give me 20"

"20 what?"

"Push ups" Sam simply said and Louann laughed "You are joking right?" she asked laughing and when she saw that Sam was serious, she stopped "Dean?"

"Don't look at me sis! He is right" Dean replied as he was looking at a newspaper

"Come on!" Sam insisted and Louann hesitantly dropped down on the floor "Give me 20 push ups…to begin with"

"To begi- what!"

"I think I found a hunt" Dean said suddenly, just as Louann was starting the push ups "Oh really then I should probably…" Louann said but Sam cut her off "Oh no no! You can hear and exercise at the same time. Come one let me hear you counting" Sam said and chuckled when Louann mumbled something about him being an health freak

"One…." Louann started counting

"So listen to this" Dean started "A guy named Stephen Shoemaker died last night, age 46"

"So?" Sam said

"Two…"

"His daughter found him. His eyes were bleeding" Dean said smirking

"Okay now that sounds like our case"

"Five…"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly. I wonder what could possible do that to a man? Vengeful spirit?" Dean asked

"Ten…"

"I don't think so" Sam said "I think we should make sure it's definitely our case"

"Fifteen…"

"Yeah I guess" Dean agreed

"Seventeen"

"So where are we heading?" Sam asked his brother "Toledo"

"Twenty! All done!" Louann said standing up. Her brothers stared at her

"What?"

"You cheated" Sam said

"I did not!"

"Yeah…you did" Dean said and Louann glared at him "Traitor" she mumbled "I'm taking a shower" she said and practically run in the bathroom

Dean chuckled "She's not getting off the hook is she?" he said causing Sam to smirk

"Far from it"

* * *

><p>The Winchester siblings arrived in Toledo after several hours of driving. They quickly found a cheap motel to stay in and work on their potential case. Their first stop was the morgue<p>

"I don't get it, why am I here again?" Louann asked their brothers

"Because we are going in as med students. And you look like one" Dean replied and his twin raised one eyebrow "Thank you?" she said not knowing what to say. They entered the building and came across two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that said Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one said Morgue Technician

"Hey" he greets the siblings "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're the, uh...med students" Dean said and points at Louann and Sam. The technician's eyes linger upon Louann "Sorry?" he said after some seconds

Dean and Sam notice this "Uh Doctor…Fa…Fe" Dean tried to say the docs name but he fails "Doctor Feiklowicz send us. Didn't he tell you?" Sam asked after rolling his eyes at his brother

"We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper" Louann said politely. The technician smiled at her "Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch"

"Oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?" Dean asked

"Sorry I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want" the technician said and made eye contact with Louann again. Dean saw that and cleared his throat "An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then. Look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out" Sam said while pulling his puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately for him the technician wasn't looking at him

"Uh, look, man...no" he said and Dean laughs a little, while biting his lip. He turned towards Sam and mumbled "I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear"

"Come on man. This paper is really important to us" Sam tried

"I can't help you" the technician said again "Unless…"

"Unless what?" both brothers asked

"I could take a lunch break right now and let you check the body yourselves"

"Awesome" Dean said happily

"But…I could use some company" he smiled and stared at Louann

"Her?" Dean asked and pointed at his twin. The technician nodded grinning "Excuse us for a sec" Dean said and grabbed Sam by the arm and circled Louann

"She's not going" Dean said

"I don't like it either Dean but we really need to check out the body" Sam said

"Damn it!" Dean cursed knowing that Sam was right

"Do I get a say in this?" Louann asked

"Not really" both brothers replied that made their sister sigh "Jerks" she said and moved towards the desk "So…lunch?"

* * *

><p>Comic Relief<p>

_Dean Winchester wrote on Castiel's wall_

_YOU SCRATCHED MY BABY_

_Castiel Angel: I scratched no human child. Just your car_

_Dean Winchester: THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!_

_Castiel Angel: Well you hurt my feelings_

_Dean Winchester: NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE PRACTICALLY A BABY IN A TRENCHCOAT_

_Trickster Angel: Lay of the caps-lock Dean…_

_Dean Winchester: Oh yeah sorry….hey! Mind your own business Gabe_

_Castiel Angel: Leave Trenchy out of this_

_Trickster Angel: Don't tell me what to do_

_Sam Winchester: Come on guys cool it off_

_Dean Winchester: Shut up Sam_

_Trickster Angel: Shut up moose_

_Castiel Angel: Don't talk Samuel_

_Sam Winchester: Ah I can see I'm not welcomed here. I'm out. Jerks_

_Castiel Angel: I believe we hurt his feelings_

_Dean Winchester: *rolls eyes*_

_Trickster Angel: Don't mock my brother_

_Castiel Angel: Thanks brother :D_

_Trickster Angel: I know I know…I'm an angel ;)_

_Castiel Angel: I don't get it_

_Dean Winchester: You never do…-_-_

* * *

><p>Castiel watched the Winchesters brothers disappearing into the morgue but he didn't understand why his charge was leaving with the young technician and entering a nearby diner. So he did the only logical thing he could think. He followed them<p>

Louann and the technician, his name was Justin, sat in an empty booth of the diner. Justin sat first waiting for Louann to sit next to him but she sat opposite of him. But unknown to Louann the sit next to her was occupied. If only she knew that she sat next to an angel. A flatter of wings made Castiel look in the opposite direction. Next to Justin was Gabriel

"Brother" Castiel said "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my lil bro" Gabe said and stared at Justin and puckered his lips "So out of your league dude"

"Gabriel"

"What?"

"Shut up please" Castiel said wanting to hear the conversation between Louann and Justin

"So…I didn't catch your name" Justin said smirking and Louann cursed her brothers for putting her in this place. She was older than him

"I'm Lo…uh…Lola" Louann corrected at the last minute. Gabriel snickered and Castiel shushed him "So Justin…how old are you?"

"20 you?" Justin replied

"Same"

"Oh wow we have so many things in common already" Justin said smiling and Louann fake laughed "Yeah" _'jerk'_ she thought

"Maybe I should smite him" Castiel said and Gabe laughed "For what being a douchebag?"

"Yes" Castiel answered with a serious look on his face

"Aww is lil Cassie jealous?" Gabe teased and Castiel tilted his head on the right "Of course not. Oh maybe I should turn him into a pile of salt"

"Cas dude you know we can't harm humans" Gabe said and Cas stared at him "You do it all the time"

"Touché" Gabe said smirking "Look all I'm saying is sit and wait. She is a Winchester after all"

"Fine" Castiel said and continued to observe the conversation

"And what about your partners?" Justin asked

"My what? Oh you mean Sa uh…Sal and Dan" Louann said not wanting to give their real names "What about them?" she asked

"Is one of them your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. Oh god no!" she said shaking her head "We are just very good friends. They really helped me through some very difficult times of my life"

"You are very lucky then" Justin said

"Oh you have no idea. They are so kind and sweet. After I got out of jail they did everything to help me" she said and Justin paled

"Jail?" he asked both he and Castiel. Gabriel laughed "Wait for it…" he simply said

"Yeah it was nothing really" Louann said, laughing on the inside

"Oh…so what was it for? Theft? Drugs?" Justin asked trying to act cool

"Murder" Louann said seriously "But I was totally framed" she said. Justin seemed relieved after she said that "And that's why they let you out"

"Now you are getting it" Louann said smiling

"And how they framed you?"

"You see…I had this boyfriend. And he cheated on me. That's where they based the accusations. Listen to this. They said I stabbed him"

"Preposterous" Justin said "How can a sweet thing like you stab someone?"

"Oh why thank you! I didn't stab him. He just happened to fall on the knife I was holding. Towards him. Seven times" she said and smiled. Justin's eyes widened and he paled again

"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom" Louann said sweetly and walked towards the bathroom while counting backwards "5, 4, 3…" she said and turned around. Justin was nowhere to be found

"See?" Gabriel said to his brother "That girl is gooood" he said and Cas smiled a little. He put his hands on the table to stand up at the same time where Louann was reaching to grab her phone. Her fingers found his hand but it didn't go through as expected. She touched him

"Jesus" Louann said as she felt her fingers touching warm flesh, resulting her to drop her phone down _'What the hell was that?'_ she thought as she picked up her phone. She shook her head _'My imagination' _she thought as she glanced at her phone. The screen was broken "Fuck…I broke Sam" referring to her Samsung phone "Awesome" she said and after grabbing her bag she walked out of the diner, leaving two stunned angels behind

* * *

><p>And that was the end of part one! If you have any suggestions on how I should keep up the episode, please….feel free to let me know! Anything specific you'd like to read? Next chapter we are going to see (sort of speak ;P) John Winchester for a tiny bit. Excited?<p>

Hope you really liked the chapter! And again I apologize for the lack of updates! i have so little time on my hands

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! They really make my day and motivate me to write more! Even if is just for one word or a hi, feel free to review :)

Till next chapter! Take care

xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, hello! Hope you are all having an awesome time! OMG! Twenty chapters! And so so so so so many yet to come hehe ;) I'd like to send my special thankies to _Maddy Love Castiel, IlaunaDespain, The Tuneless Siren, troublemagnet, Lady Wesker, scarhead8, PaganWitchGirl, Blink-182-98, supercharmed89 _and_ weedom _for the always awesome and encouraging reviews! I seriously love you guys ^_^

Now on with the chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

After her 'date', Louann went straight to the motel they were staying. She was not surprised when she saw that her brothers weren't there _'Good'_ she thought _'Gives me more time to plot my revenge'_ she continued her thoughts and sat down on one of the chairs, in front of the laptop. She opened a Google tab and typed 'Pranks'

"Muahaha" she said and pretended to laugh evilly "This is going to be good" she said as she searched the prank ideas she found online. While she was browsing the net for ideas she saw this prank using a drink called 'Bloody Mary' "Huh…" she mumbled when she clicked the link. Except from the drink prank, the article also mentioned the urban legend of Bloody Mary. Of course that caught Louann's attention

"_The game is often a test of courage and bravery, as it is said that if Bloody Mary is summoned, she would proceed to kill the summoner in an extremely violent way, such as ripping their face off, scratching their eyes out, cutting their head off, driving them insane, bringing them into the mirror with her or scratching their neck, causing serious injury or death"_ Louann read an extract from the article "Wait a minute" she said to herself "Scratching their eyes out?" as she remembered that the daughter who found her dad dead had said that his eyes were bleeding "Could it really be Bloody Mary?" she asked out loud. She opened another tab and typed 'Death by bleeding eyes'. She passed the medical results and after some minutes she found again the legend of Bloody Mary and one part concerning her origin caught her attention _"According to this myth, an angry mob, who accused Mary of being a witch, went to Mary's camp and mysteriously found her dead body with deep scratch wounds to the face and her eyes ripped out of their sockets"_ she read and sighed "Really? Oh man…I hope I'm wrong"

Suddenly the door opened and her brothers entered "Aww looks who's back?" Dean said to Sam "Hey lovebird" he said and Louann stared at him

"Don't push it" she said and her twin laughed "Where were you anyway? Did my dirty deeds came in handy?" she said and sighed dramatically

"You just went out with the guy" Sam commented and shook his head "And yeah we find out that we really have a case here"

"We went and talked to Shoemakers daughter and her hot friend Charlie" Dean started saying with a grin on his face. When he saw that his sister wasn't interested in that information he continued "Guess what we are dealing here?" Dean asked

"Bloody Mary?"

"Wrong! It's Bloody M- how the hell did you know that?" Dean asked disappointed

"It was really a guess. I searched the bleeding eyes thing online and came across with the Bloody Mary legend" Louann said and shrugged

"Well your guess is right" Sam said "The younger sister said they were playing the game and said 'Bloody Mary' in front of the mirror"

"Then why did the father died?" she asked

"We don't know" Dean answered

"We have to go the library. It will be very hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more" Sam explained

"Oh…awesome" Louann said "So…to the library?" she said and Dean groaned

"This sucks"

* * *

><p>The day at the library turned out to be extremely hard as the computers were down and that made impossible to find anything related to their case. The only thing they found was as Dean said 'a new level of frustration'. Later that day Charlie called them and said that they found her friend Jill dead. Her eyes gone. And on top of that she had said 'Bloody Mary' three times in front of the mirror. So the next thing they did was to visit Jill's' house in hope to find anything. And they did<p>

Sam was in the bathroom filming around the mirror with his camera when he suddenly stopped as he saw trickles of something running out from behind the mirror. He scanned the back of the mirror with a black light and saw a handprint and the words 'Gary Bryman'. As it turned out Jill killed Gary in a hit and run accident and never told anyone and Shoemaker killed his wife (they found behind the mirror a handprint and her name behind the mirror)

So the pattern was obvious now. If you had a secret and someone died, Mary came after you. Sam, Dean and Louann managed to find who Bloody Mary was. Her name was Mary Worthington. She was killed in front of a mirror, brutally

After they paid visit to the detective that was in charge with the case of Mary's death, they were determined to find the mirror

"So?" Dean asked his brother after he hung up the phone

"So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it in a store in Toledo"

"Awesome" Louann commented "So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Basically yeah" Sam replied

"Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?" Dean said and Louann stared at him "Wow Dean I'm impressed you know that"

"Ha ha…shut up" he said smirking "So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit" Dean continued

"Yea I guess" Sam said shrugging

"Have you noticed that you use 'so' a lot?" Louann asked Dean with raised eyebrows. Sam chuckled

"So?" Dean asked not noticing that he said it again. Louann stared at him "Uh…shut uuup" he said whiney. At that moment Sam's phone rang. It was Charlie

"Hello?" he answers the phone and he hears how upset she is "Charlie? We are on our way" he said and hang up

"What happened?" Dean and Louann asked

"She was screaming into the phone. What I got was 'Bloody Mary' and 'she's after me'"

"Okay let's go then" Dean said and Louann stopped them "Wait…you go to Charlie and I'm going to find out the store that has the mirror"

"Good idea. Let's go"

* * *

><p>Apparently Charlie had a secret of her own. A boyfriend that committed suicide. Louann called them half an hour later to inform the brothers on the location of the mirror. It wasn't that hard to track down. The mirror was in a store called Estate Antiques. While Louann stayed in the motel room, Sam and Dean went to the store<p>

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror" Sam said hesitantly "Why? What do you mean?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam and then back at the road

"Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it"

"You know what, that's it" Dean said and pulled the car over "This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? SAM, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place"

"I don't blame you Dean"

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done" Dean said and Sam looked out of the window "I could have warned her"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

* * *

><p>After some scooping around the boys found the mirror "You're sure?" Dean asked for what seemed the 50th time<p>

"Yes" Sam answered confidently as he gripped the crowbar tight "Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary" Sam said and shared a look with Dean "Bloody Mary"

Suddenly a light comes through the store "I'm going to check it out. Be careful and smash anything that moves" Dean warned Sam and walked away. Sam saw Mary with the corner of his eye in a different mirror "Come on…come to this one"

She did

As it turned out, the light was a passing police car. Dean was more than happy to see the car disappearing away from the store. He went to grab his phone from his pocket to call Louann but he realized that he must have forgotten it back in the motel room. He quickly returned to where his little brother was. He could clearly hear Sam's voice "You never told her the truth—who you really were. But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die! You dreamt it would happen!" he heard Sam say. But it wasn't Sam. It was his reflection. His brother had kneeled down and his eyes were bleeding. With a quick motion Dean grabbed the crowbar and smashed the mirror

"Sam? Sammy?"

"It's Sam"

"Whatever…are you okay?"

"Peachy" Sam said as Dean helped him stand up. They begin to walk out when suddenly Mary comes out of the mirror. She walks towards them and the brother's fall to the ground, their eyes bleeding. Dean reaches up and pulls a mirror that was next to him. Mary is forced to see her reflection "You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" her reflection said and Mary starts chocking to death. Soon enough she melted into a pile of blood

Dean threw the mirror on the ground and broke into thousands of pieces "Now it's over" Dean said while wiping some blood from his face

"Glad to hear that" Sam said and chuckled lightly. Dean sighed "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard it all" Dean said and Sam paled "I don't understand"

"Come on Sam!" Dean yelled and stood up "Don't play dump with me! You dreamed about Jessica's death? What the hell does that mean?"

Sam slowly stood up and stared at Dean "I dreamed about Jessica dying, days before it happen"

"So what? You are a psychic?" Dean asked "Don't answer that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was…I don't know!"

"I'm your brother Sam! You can't keep things like this to yourself!" Dean said and began to walk out of the store. Sam followed him "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Sam didn't answer

"Of course. Bye Sam"

"Where are you going?" Sam yelled

"For a drive to clear my head. You can walk to our motel" Dean said and drove away

* * *

><p>Louann was anxiously sitting on the bed. She didn't agree with Sam's stupid plan. '<em>Summoning Bloody Mary…what the hell was he thinking?' <em>she thought and sighed. She just hoped he was alright. Suddenly she heard a phone ringing. She couldn't be hers since it broke today. She got up and saw that on the table was Dean's phone. She grabbed it and saw the caller _'Dad calling'_ she read and paled. What was she supposed to do? Answer it? Not answer it? She decided to answer it

She pressed the button and put the phone to her ear but she didn't spoke

"_Dean?"_ the voice at the other end asked. Oh it was John Winchester alright

"Close enough" she answered with a shaky voice

"_Who the hell are you? Where is my son?"_

"Dean is out in a hunt…with Sam"

Silence "_How do you know that?"_ he asked

"Because I'm travelling with them"

"_Look I don't care how much they pay you, that doesn't give you any right to answer my SONS PHONE!"_ he yelled into the phone and Louann laughed

"They don't pay me John"

"_How do you know my name?"_ John asked

"I believe that every daughter knows hers fathers name" Louann said and once again silence filled the line

"_What?"_

"Hey dad"

"_You shut your mouth NOW!"_ John yelled

"Oh I'm sorry of course you wouldn't recognize my voice. Maybe if I say this 'Why are you leaving me here? I want to go home with you! With Sam and Dean!" Louann quoted her 7-year old self

"_L-Louann?" _John said with shaky voice as realization hit him

"Glad to hear that you remember my name"

"_How can I forget?"_

"I don't know…you left me to rot in that god forsaken family" Louann said raising her voice

"_You don't understand. I did it to protect you! He said that you would be safe!"_

"WHO?" Louann yelled. She was on the verge of tears

"_I can't tell you. I'm sorry baby-girl"_ John said _'Is he crying?'_ Louann thought

"You've lost the right to call me that"

"_I deserve that. I'm so sorry Louann"_ he said and Louann didn't say anything. She was trying to control her emotions _"I want to see you"_

"What? No!" Louann said quickly

"_Please Louann. Give me a chance to explain myself"_

"Uh- I don't know"

"_There is a probable case in St. Louis. Tell your brothers to go there. I'll be sitting at the first diner you see when you enter the town at three o'clock. If you won't show up I understand"_ John explained "Don't _tell your brothers. Please"_ he said and hung up leaving Louann puzzled

* * *

><p>Uh oh! What is Louann going to do? Well that I'll leave it up to you! <span>Do you want Louann to go and meet with John?<span>

I hope you really enjoyed the chapter! No comic relief for this chapter because I didn't want it to be too long :)

Please take a minute and tell me what you thought about the chapter! It will really mean a lot to me!

Till next chapter, take care!

xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Hello hello! Hope you are having an awesome time! Sorry for not updating faster but I kinda had a bad week…oh well! Special thankies to all of you who alerted this story! Muchos special thankies to_ stupid-nickel, troublemagnet, Maddy Love Castiel, scarhead8, shelleluver, Lady Wesker, MaryOnTheGo, The Tuneless Siren, celeste301 _and _IlaunaDespain_ for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are amazing! Seriously *sends big virtual hugs and virtual cookies*

Enough blah and on to the chapter! I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

After her phone call with John, the first thing to do was to erase the phone call from the phone's memory. Soon after the brothers returned home Louann casually told them that she searched the net and she may have found a case in St. Louis. Dean wasn't so thrilled in going to St. Louis because they were about four hundred miles behind but luck was on her side as it turned out that a friend of Sams was in messed up situation with her brother. They were currently in the car driving to St. Louis

Sam was explaining the situation "I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack's been charged with murder. He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case"

"Is she hot?" Dean asked

"Jesus Dean! That was the first thing that came to your mind?" Sam told his brother, clearly irritated

"Well…yeah. Come on Sam! It might not be our kind of case" Dean said

"It's not a coincidence that Louann also thought it was our kind of job" Sam said and looked at Louann who was pressed in the corner of the back sit looking out of the window in deep thought "Right Louann?"

She was startled at first "What? Oh yeah. I agree with Sammy"

"Not you too Lou! You are my twin and you are supposed to take my side" Dean whined making Sam and Louann chuckle

"Sorry Dean but I really think it's our kind of job" she said that made Dean sigh "Oh by the way I broke Sam" she said that made both brothers look at her with wide eyes "Uh…I think I'm fine" Sam replied

"Not you!" Louann said and smacked his arm playfully "My phone. I broke it"

Dean chuckled while Sam rolled his eyes "You named your phone Sam?" Dean asked and Louann shrugged "Yeah! After Samsung, you know…Sam…Samsung, got it?"

"Yeah I got it alright"

"So you understand that I need a new Sam"

"Why don't you take this one? He is a Sam too" Dean said smirking while Sam slapped his shoulder "Dude!"

"Nah…that Sam can't fit in my jean's pocket" Louann said "So will you bye me a new Sam?"

"I don't know…how about an Eric?" Dean said and Sam and Louann stared at him "Eric?" they both asked

"Yeah! Sony Ericsson" he said and grinned, while Sam and Louann rolled their eyes

"Idiot"

* * *

><p>After several hours the siblings reached their destination. They found a motel to stay in and quickly hit the shower<p>

"So we are going to this Rebecca chick?"

"Yes Dean, now shut up" Sam said to him as he was drying his hair with a towel

"Okay mister touchy-touchy" Dean said while raising his hands "You are coming Lou?" he asked his twin who was sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking. Again

'_And If I go, what do say to him? Do I say hi or punch him in the face?'_ Louann was thinking

"Louann?" Dean asked again

'_Will I even recognize him? Will he recognize me? Oh man my head hurts…'_

"YO!" Dean tried again

'_So Louann…to go or not to go? That's the question. Oh shit Dean is talking to me' _ "What?"

"I asked you if you are coming with us to Sam's friend" Dean asked and Louann glanced at she watch '_two o'clock'_ "Uh no. I think I'm gonna stay here and sleep a little. I'm tired"

"Okay. If you need anything call us" Sam said and Louann stared at him "Oh yeah, I forgot"

"Here take mine" Dean said and handed her phone over to her "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes just tired. Why are you asking?"

"You are a little off today. In your own little world. Should I worry?" Dean asked

"Don't be silly Dean. I'm just thinking about the kids. We should visit Bobby's soon" she said which wasn't a lie

Dean gave a little smile "They are having an awesome time with Bobby don't worry. And yap will visit soon. Have a nice nap" he said and after kissing the top of Louann's head, he and Sam left the room

* * *

><p>The time was three o'clock on the dot and Louann was standing in front of the diner '<em>Go in or leave?' <em>she thought and took a big gasp of breath. She shook her head in determination _'Go in'_

She walked in and stared at the tables and booths of the diner. It was pretty much empty, except from a couple sitting on one of the tables; an old guy at the bar and at the end of the diner in a booth was…John Winchester _'Okay…breath in, breath out and walk towards him. God he hasn't aged a bit' _she thought as she started walking towards the booth. She was getting closer and closer…closer…closer, almost there. John hadn't seen her approaching because he was staring at the menu. She finally stopped in front of his table and cleared her throat

"No I'm not ready yet" he answered still looking at the menu

"I'm not the waitress" she said calmly that caused John to lower the menu and look at Louann. For the first time after 19 years "Louann?" he asked, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom

"Yes that would be me" she said not knowing how to react. She still thought that punching him was the right thing to do

"Please have a sit" he said and Louann sat at the booth opposite of him. They sat in silence (and awkwardness) for a decent amount of time. John opening his mouth to say something and closing it again

"So?" Louann said. She was getting pissed. He was the one that wanted to talk to her "Are you going to say anything or just sit there looking like a fish?" she said and surprisingly John smirked '_She has Dean's sense of humor'_ he thought "Sorry I just…you look exactly like-" John went to say but Louann cut him off "Like Dean? Yes I've been told"

"I was going to say your mother but yeah…that works too" John said and Louann looked down "We are not here to talk about mom"

"Excuse me are you ready to order now sir? What about you miss?" the waitress asked them when she reached their booth

"Uh…black coffee for me" John said and Louann shook her head "Nothing for me thanks, I won't be staying long" she said and the waitress walked away

"Ouch" John said and Louann stared at him with one raised eyebrow and shook her head "You wanted to talk…talk!"

John frowned "I know, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for what I did…"

"And you should"

"…but I'd do it again"

"Excuse me?" she nearly screamed at him but at that moment the waitress brought John's coffee. After she left she spoke again "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I did to protect you!"

Louann laughed at that "Protect me? Protect me? You clueless son of bitch"

"I'm still your father Louann, so watch your tome with me!" John said raising his voice a bit

"Don't pull that crap on me! You stopped being my father when you gave me away to that family from hell" she said, slowly unleashing all these feelings bottled up through the years "I think you are overreacting" John said softly and that drove her over the edge

"Overreacting? OVERreacting? You have no idea what I've been through all those years" she said loudly that caused some of the customers to stare towards their booth. John stared at her as well "What do you mean?" he asked worryingly. Louann leaned back and tried to calm down

"I mean that I –among the other poor kids that were living in that house- were abused. Need to draw you a picture?" she said and John's eyes widened

"No. Not possible! He said to me that you would be safe" he said mostly to himself

"Who the hell is 'he'?" she asked clearly frustrated. She was starting to regret her decision to meet him

"I- I can't tell you. You won't believe me" he said shaking his head "All I know is that you can't stay with your brothers"

"You said what now?"

"It's dangerous for all three of you to stay together"

"So you want me to abandon my brothers?" she asked as she leaned forward

"All I want is to protect you Louann. Protect my children! Please…listen to me" he said and Louann forced a small smile "We are done here. Never talk to me again or I'll hit you" she said and stormed out of the diner. The minute she stepped outside she allowed herself few seconds to calm down with deep breaths. As she started walking, she heard John calling her name and running behind her. Louann shook her head and started walking faster but apparently John was a fast runner as within a few seconds she felt his hand on her shoulder and her whole body slowing down and eventually stopping

"Louann! Please listen to me" John said and he was surprised to see Louann's fist connecting with his nose, hard. He stumbled back rubbing his nose and Louann touching her knuckles

"You punched me!" John said

"I warned you! And trust me…that hurt me more that it hurt you" she said flexing her fingers "But it felt good too" she said and stared at John. Of course she didn't break his nose. Maybe she achieved a little bruising. She was okay with that

"I deserved that" John admitted "and maybe more if you are saying the truth about that family. I will never forgive myself"

"I wish I was wrong" she said calmly and stared at the ground. John shoved his hands into his jacket pockets "I swear I'll find those bastards and make them pay"

Louann smiled "Sam and Dean took good care of them"

"How good?" he asked

"They are dead" she said simply and John smirked "That's my boys" he said and when he saw Louann making a step to leave again he grabbed her arm "Don't go"

"First" she said and raised a finger at him "Don't touch me and second…we have nothing to talk about here"

"Just give me a chance. Ask anything you like"

"Okay" she said and crossed her arms over her chest "Who's that 'he' you are talking about?" she asked and John sighed "He came to me _that_ night and told me that he wanted you dead and he was determined to kill you Louann"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently if you live, your brothers die" he said and Louann stumbled back "That can't be true, right?"

"I don't know. That's why I made a deal with him. I would take you away from your brothers…"

"…and tell them I was dead" she finished for him "That's why you took me to that family?"

"Yes. If I knew I'd never-"

"Who was that man?" Louann said interrupting John

"He was a very powerful man" John said. He couldn't say to her that he was (at least that was what he said) an angel. He hardly believed it himself "He introduced himself as Zachariah"

"Oh my god" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand "I-I- I've met him"

"WHAT?" it was John's turn to say "How?"

"A friend of mine was taken by a Wendigo. Days later so did I. When we were in the cave a man appeared and he said that he wanted to kill me"

"And he said his name was Zachariah?"

Louann nodded "Yes! He gave me two choices. Either abandon Sam and Dean or die. He ordered the Wendigo to kill me but Sam and Dean came and saved me" she said not wanting to say about the bright light event

"That bastard!" John cursed "Louann I'm really sorry"

"I know. So am I" she said her mind full of questions. She understood her father's motives but still… "I have to go. I don't want Sam and Dean to wonder where I am"

"I understand" he said nodding "Look I'm staying in town for a few days so…" John started but Louann understood where he was going at

"Just stop" she said and raised her hand "You can't barge into my life like that after all these years and think that we are going to have a nice father-daughter reunion. I understand now what you did, why you did it! I'd probably do the same thing to protect a loved one. But what've been through all these years…I-I mean, what I mean is that…give me some time and space. I need to think" she said and turning her back at John, she walked away

* * *

><p>{Insert dramatic music as she walks away} lol I'm just kidding :P Hope you liked the chapter guys! I'm sorry if it sucks…<p>

I'm looking forward to your comments and reviews! It's the only thing that makes my day ^_^ Next chapter will have half of the Skin episode with a twist, John will appear again and many more ;) Hope you are still with me! :D

Till next chapter take care!

xxx


	22. Chapter 22

*hesitantly waves* Hello! Before you start throwing stuff at me for not updating for so long please let me explain! I was sitting my university exams and damn they were awful and hard! But guess what? Today was the last day of my exams and guess what that means? Yes! FREE TIME! Also I kinda got distracted from this storyline and I started a Sherlock Holmes fic (Come on writers you know how the damn plot bunny works. Also curse your awesomeness RDJ for distracting me! lol) Do not worry this story is my first priority and the updates will be sooner now :) Also expect updates in my Psych fic and the Sherlock Holmes fic…

Oh what else what else? Oh yeah! The wonderful peeps who reviewed the previous chapter! So _Maddy Love Castiel, IlaunaDespain, Lady Wesker, skiing Pelican, weedom, The Tuneless Siren, MaryOnTheGo, troublemagnet, scarhead8, Morganne, jensendean, QueenDollyDaydream _and _Guest_ for they amazing and encouraging reviews! I love ya guys! *big virtual hug*

Remember I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Then

_{After the Bloody Mary incident}_

_"Hey Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I heard it all" Dean said and Sam paled "I don't understand"_

_"Come on Sam!" Dean yelled and stood up "Don't play dump with me! You dreamed about Jessica's death? What the hell does that mean?"_

_Sam slowly stood up and stared at Dean "I dreamed about Jessica dying, days before it happen"_

_"So what? You are a psychic?" Dean asked "Don't answer that. Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was…I don't know!"_

_"I'm your brother Sam! You can't keep things like this to yourself!"_

_"Just give me a chance. Ask anything you like" John desperately said_

_"Okay" she said and crossed her arms over her chest "Who's that 'he' you are talking about?" she asked and John sighed "He came to me that night and told me that he wanted you dead and he was determined to kill you Louann"_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Apparently if you live, your brothers die"_

"_Who was that man?" Louann asked and John said his name "He introduced himself as Zachariah"_

_"Oh my god" she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand "I-I- I've met him"_

_"I understand" John said nodding "Look I'm staying in town for a few days so…" John started but Louann understood where he was going at_

_"Just stop" she said and raised her hand "You can't barge into my life like that after all these years and think that we are going to have a nice father-daughter reunion. I understand now what you did, why you did it! I'd probably do the same thing to protect a loved one. But what've been through all these years…I-I mean, what I mean is that…give me some time and space. I need to think" she said and turning her back at John, she walked away_

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Dean and Sam had return to their motel after a long days work. They had talked to Sam friends Rebecca. They had watched the security tape that showed Zack (Rebecca's brother who's been charged of killing his girlfriend) entering his house. But the time wasn't right because his girlfriend was murdered about the same time that meant that he had to be in two places at the same time

"His eyes" Sam pondered

"What?" Dean said while anxiously glancing at his watch

"Zack's eyes were silver in that security footage, remember?" Sam asked "I'm telling you there is definitely something supernatural here"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Okay, what is the matter with you?" Sam asked as Dean checked his watch for the fifth time

He sighed "Louann's not back yet"

"Dude she just texted saying she was grabbing some food, relax" Sam replied

"I'll relax when I'll see her, thank you very much" Dean said sarcastically and then both brothers fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sam hesitantly spoke

"You can't ignore it forever Dean" Sam said

"I don't understand"

"We have to talk it about sooner or later. Please" Sam said referring to the Bloody Mary incident where Dean heard all the things his reflection said about Jessica and the dreams. Dean stood up abruptly "You want to talk about it? FINE! Please explain why you lied to your own brother?"

"Dean come on man! I was scared; confused…I didn't want it to be true"

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me Sam. I could help" Dean said calming down a little. Sam laughed "How? Were you going to hold my hand and say that Jessica's death wasn't because of me and that I'm not really a freak of nature?"

"She didn't die because of you Sam" Dean said while shaking his head "It wasn't your fault"

"I saw her death DAYS before it happened Dean! I COULD HAVE WARNED HER!" Sam shouted interrupting Dean while tears were ready to fall from his eyes

"Come on man, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your god-damned fault" Dean said again and Sam stared at the floor "Tell that to her" he said quietly and slowly walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Dean just stood there awkwardly scratching his head "Man things are messed up" he said and at that moment the motel door opened and Louann walked inside

"Hey what's up?" she greeted her twin and closed the door behind her

"Not much" he said and shrugged

'Where's Sam?" she asked as she put the food she bought on the kitchen counter

"Bathroom, what did you bring me?" Dean asked excitedly "Is it pie?"

"Sorry they only had cake" Louann said and almost laughed at the painful expression Dean had "Just kidding, here's your pie" she then said and handed him the pie

"You are the best!" Dean grinned and kissed her on the cheek. A minute later Sam came out of the bathroom, obviously distressed. Louann noticed that but she chose not comment on that "Sammy since the pie is all for our pig brother over there" she said and pointed at Dean who had already devoured half the pie "want some fries and a burger?" she asked him smiling, trying to forget what happened between her and John. Sam looked over at Dean who nodded instantly. They were not to tell Louann about what happened

"I'd love that"

* * *

><p>{The next morning}<p>

Louann was pissed. If Sam and Dean weren't her brothers, she'd grab a gun and shoot them right in the head. She hated waking up so early in the morning. She thought 10am was early enough, imagine 5:30am

"Alright, so what are we doin' here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean asked while leaning on one of the cars. Louann remained silent, glaring at her siblings

"I realized something. The videotape shows the killer goin' in, but not coming' out" Sam explained

"And you dragged me here for this?" Louann said and Sam raised an eyebrow "What is wrong with her?" he asked Dean. Things were still a little awkward between them but they decided to leave the matter for now "Well you've heard of the mean drunker, right?" Dean said and Sam nodded "She's a mean waker. Wake her up in the morning and you have to deal with the consequences. Right sister dearest?"

"Fuck you Dean"

"I love you too. See?" he said and turned to Sam, who whispered "Why didn't you warn me?"

"Don't talk to her directly and you'll live" Dean whispered back

"I can still hear you…jerks" she said as she yawned

"As I was saying, there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue" he explained and Louann couldn't stand her brothers talking about the case. She went and leaned on a nearby telephone pole, still yawning like crazy. But after a minute or so she felt touching something…sticky. She turned around and saw that her right arm was smeared in blood "COME ON!" she shouted making her brother stare at her "What happened?" both brothers asked

"I just found your stupid trail that's what! UGH!" she complained

"Blood! So somebody came this way" Sam stated "Aw good job Lou!" Dean said and went to ruffle her hair but her voice stopped him "Ruffle my hair and I'll gut you"

Dean went to reply to her comment but an ambulance driving past them made him stop. They exchanged a look and followed the ambulance

The sibling's were quickly at the crime scene. Sam, Dean and a less cranky Louann observed the police shoving an Asian man in handcuffs into the car

"What happened?" Dean asked a nearby woman

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her" the woman replied and shook her head "I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy"

* * *

><p>When the police and the crowd had left, it was up to them to investigate. Sam searched the garbage cans in the back while Dean searched the front and Louann was keeping an eye out for any unwanted company<p>

"Hey!" Dean shouted at his brother and sister "Listen to this. I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene, heard this guy, Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked"

"But he couldn't be at two places at the same time" Louann said catching up

"Exactly! Then he sees himself in the house, police think he's a nutjob" Sam said, slowly all the pieces falling to their place

"You are the experts, what creature can do such a thing?" Louann asked

"Maybe a shapeshifter?" Sam guessed and Dean shrugged "Why not? Every culture in the world has shapeshifter lore. You know, legends of creatures who can transform themselves into animals or other men" Dean explained and looked at Louann

"Did you just…dummied it down for me?" she asked and Dean's smirk was her answer _I gotta start reading stat_ she thought

"But something is bugging me" Sam said "The trail suddenly stops, at both houses, how can this happen? Do shifters fly?"

"Nah…but you know Sammy, there is up and then…there is down" he said smirking and nodded towards a manhole

"Please tell me you are not going-" Louann started

"Climb down the manhole and enter the sewers? Of course we are" Dean replied

"Wait…we?"

"If there is a shifter on the loose, I don't want you out of my sight"

"I don't think it's a good idea Dean" Louann said as she glanced at the manhole

"Relax, what can possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Comic Relief<p>

_Dean Winchester_

_HOT, HOT, HOT_

_Trickster Angel: Talking about me? :P_

_Dean Winchester: No you jackass. Your stupid brother threw me in the pit!_

_Trickster Angel: Wow…and it has signal down there?_

_Dean Winchester: Focus Gabe_

_Trickster Angel: Crowley's done a fantastic job with the place. Wi-Fi in Hell? AWESOME!_

_Dean Winchester: I'M IN HELL AND YOU ARE INTERESTED IN WI-FI?_

_Trickster Angel: Fine, fine…why did Cas throw you in Hell? Did you take his Trenchy again?_

_Dean Winchester: It wasn't Cas…_

_Trickster Angel: …..then who? O_o_

_Balthazar The Great: That would be me :D_

_Trickster Angel: What did you do to Balthazar Dean?_

_Dean Winchester: NOTHING! _

_Balthazar The Great: LIAR! You said you liked Titanic_

_Trickster Angel: That's why you cast him into the pit?_

_Balthazar The Great: Of course_

_Trickster Angel: Duuuude! Just because you hate the movie, doesn't mean that you can cast in Hell those who liked it_

_Balthazar The Great: Why not?_

_Dean Winchester: Man you are worse that Cas…BECAUSE IT'S WRONG!_

_Balthazar The Great: I still don't get it_

_Dean Winchester: Because you are an idiot_

_Trickster Angel: Chill out guys_

_Balthazar The Great: Why don't you come here and say it to my face? Oh right you can't :P_

_Dean Winchester: I'm gonna chop your feathers and KFC them!_

_Trickster Angel: Come on relax…_

_Trickster Angel: Hey…when did I become the voice of reason? I'm out! CIAO!_

_Dean Winchester: Great Gabe's gone and I'm still stuck in the pit. And now I'm hungry. There's only one thing to do_

_Dean Winchester: **Castiel Angel** CASSSSSSS Balthazar is being mean to me :'(_

_TBC_

* * *

><p>After a last big gasp of clear air Louann followed her brothers into the manhole "I can't believe I'm doing this" she said mostly to herself<p>

"Re-"

"Tell me to relax one more time and I'll scratch the Impala" she threatened. Dean's eyes widened "You wouldn't!" "Try me" Louann challenged

"Come on guys focus" Sam said and pointed at a bile of blood and skin on the ground "The shapeshifter is definitely using the sewer systems to move around"

"I think I'm going to throw up" Louann said while looking at the bile of blood and skin "I second that" Dean said and a thought crossed his mind "You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds"

"That is sick" Sam said and Louann agreed

"We need guns" Dean said and made their way out of the sewer

* * *

><p>By the time the siblings exited the sewer it was night. Dean was loading his guns with silver bullets while Sam was talking on the phone with Rebecca and by the sound of it something was wrong<p>

"What happened?" Louann asked when Sam disconnected the call

"Uh Rebecca knows that we lied to her and that Dean wasn't really a detective" he said with a sad face

"I hate to say ' I told ya so' but I told ya so" Dean said "You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they'd be freaked"

"And what am I suppose to do? Act like you?"

"Hell yeah! I'm awesome" Dean said cocking his gun and taking a flashlight out of the trunk "Uh guys? What am I supposed to do?" Louann asked

"Well we can't leave you alone" Sam said "We are going blind here; the shifter might not be in his lair"

"Yeah. You are coming with us" Dean agreed with Sam and handed Louann a small silver gun "But I don't know how to shoot"

"Just in case, we'll have your back if anything happens" Dean said and Louann after eyeing the gun for a minute she grabbed it and shoved it in the back of her jeans

"Okay let's do this" she said and in the rabbit hole they went

* * *

><p>"Guys I think we are close to its lair" Louann announced, her nose and mouth covered by a scarf because she couldn't stand the smell<p>

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked who was leading the way

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to your face brother" she said and both she and Sam laughed when Dean nearly fall to the ground

"Cute" he commented and turned to look at his twin

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Sam said and suddenly a pair of silver eyes appeared when Sam shined his flashlight

"DEAN BEHIND YOU"! Sam shouted drawing his gun and keeping Louann behind him to protect her "LOOK OUT" she shouted when the shapeshifter raised his fist and punched Dean hard making fly towards the wall. Sam shot at the shifter a couple of times but he had started running

"Oh my god are you okay?" Louann asked and helped Dean stand up. His left shoulder was injured

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at Sam, who quickly run behind the shapeshifter "Are you okay?" Louann repeated the question

"Yeah, yeah come on" he said and both he and Louann run behind Sam

* * *

><p>"Lou you have to stay here" Dean said when they got out of the sewers. He fished into his pockets and drew his car keys "Take the keys and lock yourself into the car, okay?"<p>

"Yes what about you?" she asked

"We are going to split up" Sam said and Dean nodded "Alright. We meet at the Impala. GO!" he said and everyone started heading at separate directions unaware that the shapeshifter was watching them with an amused grin on his face "Eeny meeny miny mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, eeny meeny miny mo…" the shifter said and he pointed his finger at a certain Winchester's direction

* * *

><p>Ooooh! What a way to end it right? *dodges a flying object* HEY! Calm down, I promise to update within the weekend okay? :)<p>

I really hope you liked the chapter guys! And I see the review system changed huh? Why don't you give it a try? Hehe ^_^ Please? :)

So any guesses on who will be the shapeshifter?

It won't take long to find out, I swear :)

Till next chapter, take care

xxx


End file.
